Crimson Eyes
by hyuugalove001
Summary: Naruto's had enough of Sasuke. He's worked his whole life just for his rival to take his place. Akutski seem the only answer and is Itachi really gone for good? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

'_How could I be this stupid! Something this minor shouldn't affect me!' _Dark crimson blood started to emit from the open leg wound. Slowly but surely, Kyuubi's chakra flowed through the vessel, healing the broken limb. '_I shouldn't have taken them so lightly. No mercy is my nindo, my ninja way.' _

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Sasuke, how could you?! You knew just as well as anyone in this entire village that that fucking spot was MINE! How could that old granny pick you as Hokage when you betrayed your village?!"_

_"Hn. Possibly because I've destroyed Orichimaru and Itachi? You're still weak Naruto. Why should a weakling get to rule Konoha?"_

_'I can't deal with this anymore. He gets the special treatment because he's killed two S-ranks? I've been working my ass off just to be overthrown by this weakling?' Naruto thought. Crimson filled the vessels eyes and nails grew sharper while more time passed between the two hotheaded ninja. Finally, Naruto leaped off into the woods surrounding Konaha faster than Sasuke could imagine. 'I swore I'd never use this power for evil but I'm sick of this village. That traitor can chase me all he wants, he'll never catch me.' And as Naruto predicted, Sasuke couldn't catch up to the jinchuriki's speed._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Twenty Anbu surrounded the wounded and worn out missing nin. Naruto quickly tore away and sprinted further away and into Akutski territory, Madara waiting for him with open arms. Into the secret lair, Naruto slowly diffused and healed back to health while Madara impassively watched.

"Naruto, I've openly lead you into my home and allowed you to heal back to full strength. How do you plan on repaying me? Possibly with the Kyuubi?"

With such a lingering question in the air, Naruto's world slowly faded into black as he passed out.

"I suppose not enough chakra. You can answer me when you awaken. Better be ready for a fight if you refuse." Chuckling deeply Madara left the vessel to his room.


	2. Live or Die

So I completely forgot to add a lil ending at the bottom but w.e. Thanks for reviewing those who did . I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. Hopefully every week but with my schedule it really sucks and is hard. Don't be afraid to slam anything. I wont be happy but seriously, no one would, but on that hand, I also wouldn't learn if nobody points out errors and things to better myself. I'm sorry the first chapter was short but I plan on making the other longer. It was just to set up the rest the story. Btw, this doesn't follow the manga, and its been about three years since Sasuke's back in Konaha. It's my story so w.e… Thanks and enjoy!

"speaking"

'_thought'_

"Kyuubi"

'_Pitch black… Where's that damned fox?' _**"Ah, back to see me again Kit?" **

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto grumbled while rolling his eyes. "Damn Sasuke to the deepest part of Hell."

"I presume you mean how he stole your fiancé, ditched her, and then stole your new one a year later? Or could it be that he took away your dream. If you didn't notice yet, the only reason he became Hokage is so the elders could manipulate the Uchiha genes. Did you really think he's stronger than you? Hell, you're the one that brought him back."

"Why am I even stuck in this place talking to you? If I haven't died yet, heal me and let me go."

"Ah, but I did. Your chakra is low plus, the moment you wake up you'll have to fight Madara. I highly doubt you're ready for that."

**::two days later::**

"I've securely obtained the vessel while you two were getting your asses kicked. Itachi, do you really think you can fool your brother that long? And to both of you, you should hope I don't end you right here. I sent you on a mission eight years ago to obtain the nine-tailed jinchuriki and it's taken me one of his bad days? Unacceptable. I'm now sending you on a mission to Sound. Assassinate he who rules the land and take over. After that is accomplished, report back." _'Imbeciles. He's just a blonde brat, how could that possibly taken so long? Hn. Konan should probably be done examining the vessel. Maybe he'll be worth a fight if it took that long for the capture.' _With silence, Madara entered the room and took note of the returning vessel. "Uzamaki Naruto, you have two choices. Listen to the deal I'm going to tell you or I can kill you right now." Groggily the blonde opened his eyes only to instantly shut them from the violating light. "I'll take your hesitation as an answer to listen. Give to me the power that marks you as a threat and I'll assure the death of Sasuke."

"WHAT?! And what will I get outa this scam. I'll be dead!" Already enough had been said to rile the vessel as red chakra coursed through said nin's veins. Crimson eyes fixed upon each other and the fight began.

Like every Uchiha, Madara flashed behind Naruto to finish him off quickly. _'So predictable,'_ Naruto thought. The blonde avoided the basic attack and the other set of red eyes. Faster than Anbu eyes, both attacked at speeds while clashing kunai. Madara grabbed for orange and when said material was felt, he threw the blonde threw the wall into a vacant training ground. Swiftly Madara pointed his own kunai towards the jinchuriki's throat and pressed drawing blood. Glaring at one another, Naruto swiped at said Uchiha sending him back in two. Morphing slowly, the two halves stood proudly as two Madaras. Rage blindly led Naruto to slash yet again only to multiply the existing threat. Menacing chuckles rang through the grounds as Naruto kept swiping away.

"Tsk tsk Naruto. You should already be able to know that you've been caught in my world. I'd hope you had a great life but honestly I couldn't care less." The wrathful jinchuriki seethed and finally changed his chakra flow to escape an uncontrollable world.

'_Ha! Dumbass. Think I'm too stupid to get out huh? That teme will pay!'_ Naruto glided through the air slashing Madara's side.

"Do you honestly believe a mere scratch will end me? You are obviously mistaken."

A fourth tail emerged from the Kyuubi cloak while skin peeled off forming black chakra. With constant training within himself and Kyuubi's help, Naruto gained the ability of control and formed a Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken. Naruto thrusted the shrill chakra into Madara's stomach faster than either could imagine. Instant death consumed the "Invincible Uchiha". Chakra retracted from the vessel and healed the peeled off skin. With fatigue and pain, Naruto stumbled over the lifeless corpse and removed the ring. Never before has a jinchuriki become the leader of the Akutski.

Well that's chapter two… it'll probably be a while before I update again… please review and if I need to work on anything, don't be hesitant. 


	3. Its Better Just to Forget

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been sick lately and not really feelin up to doin much. Also science crap got in the way, but I made it to the second round of competition :). Not too shabby, I just don't wanna deal with judges =/. Also I've been tryin to help my friend who was re-diagnosed with cancer. :/ Yeah, its pretty serious. And my other friend's father just passed away and although I can't really contact him, I still can't help but worry about him. Yeah… kinda lame but I just haven't been able to think about this. Anyways, I hope you guys like the next chapter, it might not be quite that interesting, but its still the beginning and I hope you stick with me. Oh, and I don't own **Naruto cuz if I did… it prob wouldn't be as successful. :P**

**::Lemon!::**

**oh, and happy Valentine's day :)**

Naruto's POV

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

'Huh? Who is that chick? Wonder if the flower is real…'

"Yeah. You! What are you doing out of your room! Where the hell is Madara?" Peering into the massive crater, Konan's face instantly morphed into horror at her master's execution. Thoughts of fighting, surrendering, and pleading filled her head as the new leader slowly regained his health. As quickly as he was hurt, the wounds finally healed and he just stared at the blue haired nin with a goofy grin.

"Hi! Uzamaki Naruto. What's your name?"

Still in horror, Konan responded unsteadily but quickly retained confidence. "Nani? You… you just took down Madara and want to know my fucking name? Hn. Konan. Do you have any idea what that ring signifies?"

"YUP! I'd like to take my rightful place as "the leader" now if you don't mind," Naruto commented in a joyful manner. _'Hm. Her blue hair kinda reminds me of Hin- no. I won't say that bitch's name.'_

_~Flashback time! ~_

'_Ahhhh. What an amazing birthday. First she makes me seven ramen IN BED instead of the three while breaking the "No food in bed" rule. Then we go for a relaxing day at the hot spring! Amazing! Oh and I definitely can't forget the all day free Ramen at Ichiraku's. I doubt today could get any better. Plus I'm wearin' the new boxers that Sakura gave me only just because Hinata can't refuse my wishes today. Any other day and I'd probably have to carry her to the hospital for the loss of blood.'_

"_N-Naruto-kun…," said fiancé called from the bathroom._

"_Hinata, come to bed already. I want to see my favorite love right now."_

_The violet haired kunoichi stepped cautiously out of the room in the sexiest lingerie Naruto had ever seen Hinata wear. Instantly she blushed at the sight of Naruto but calmed herself with a big breath. A black leather bra covered her soft pale breasts. Bootie leather shorts stopped right above her cheek line, making her ass all the more appealing to the already turned on blonde. And to top it all off, knee high black leather heels and a pair of fuzzy cuffs in hand. _

'_Just keeps gettin' better.' Naruto smugly grinned. _

"_Please just relax Naruto-kun. I hope you will be pleased."_

_Even though Hinata had grown out of her stutter and is usually more confident, she had never dressed or acted like this for Naruto. None other than the seductress, Yamanaka Ino, thought up this part of his birthday plan. Hinata wanted to try something different out, just to make his birthday memorable. Plus, it would be both their first times and she wanted it to be perfect. Yeah, its more on the sexy side instead of sweet, but her wanting it to be great for Naruto counted as the sweet part. _

_Nervous as could be, the white-eyed ninja blushed all over her body as she sauntered over to the bed and climbed on the blonde's lap. Guiding his arms up, Hinata clicked his hands to the bed with the fuzzy cuffs and started to torture said man's body with lustful kisses. After her initial attack, their lips met and everything became a new story. Naruto tugged at the cuffs, trying hard to break them with chakra just to feel his beautiful woman. Hinata in the meantime was running her hands up and down his chiseled chest and trying to pull the two closer together. Her light touches drove the blonde insane, who started bucking his hips in response. Slowly and resentful, Hinata pulled away before she lost too much control. Looking upon Naruto's body, said kunoichi wanted to return to the previous feeling but decided against it for the sake of memories. With this act, Naruto groaned, thinking that she chickened out and was going to leave him in that state of mind. With such a awful thought, Naruto decided to persuade her back into and once again tried to break the cuffs._

"_Ah, ah, ah, Naruto-kun. You can't break the specialized cuffs I got from Ino. You know just as well as I do that she has the best toys." Hinata told him more confidently with his appraised response and adding in a wink._

"_Oh Kami! When will the sexy torture end?!" Naruto sarcastically remarked._

"_Fine." And with that said, Hinata scooted off his obviously horny lap and started to walk back to the bathroom, all while swaying her hips._

"_NANI!!! Hinata-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto whined, "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!! Times a bajillion!! Pleaaaaaaaaase come back." _

"_Why Naruto-kun, I believe you've become a naughty little boy," said girl replied. "I think I may have to punish you," She continued with her new confident sexy smile._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he thought of all the possibilities. Once again, Hinata found her spot on his tented lap and started to unhook her leather bra. Once free, she leaned in towards Naruto's and placed "the girls" in his face._

"_Ne, which one looks bigger Naruto-kun? Left, or right?" She said ever so innocently while groping them. Instantly they pebbled and Naruto lifted his head to catch one in his mouth only to be scolded and told he's to receive another punishment. _

_Slowly she licked his neck while adding little nips. Making it to her destination, said girl slowly traced the rim of the blonde's ear with the tip of her tongue. Gently tugging on the lobe, Naruto failed at suppressing a whimper. Cautiously, Hinata headed down his torso all while nipping and kissing his skin, leaving small love bites. Finally at the trim of his boxers, the violet haired woman slipped them off and flung Naruto's boxers to an unknown and place of the room. At the sight of his hardened member, Hinata froze but quickly retained her composure. Gently gliding her long delicate fingers, Hinata slowly pumped his length receiving a low growl from the owner. _

"_Nggh. Hinataaa-chaan. More… please…" Naruto panted. He thrusted his hips into her hand to add more friction to relieve his flustering sexual desires. _

_Following his request, Hinata started to pump furiously on his member for the satisfaction of hearing deep moans filling the room. Climbing back onto his lap, Hinata feverishly engaged in another heated kiss while thrusting her hips onto his length only to be returned with his thrust, earning Naruto a throaty moan that he never thought possible. After that encounter, Hinata lost all thoughts of staying in control and released the cuffs. Instantly Naruto's hands went to her body, ravishing every inch he could reach. _

_Flipping them over, the blonde finally took a small prize by capturing her silky breast in his mouth. Tweaking the other with his hand, Naruto sucked the bud until he flicked the tip with his tongue, receiving a thrust at the hips and mews from his love beneath him. After playing with her top, Naruto slid his way down to the leather shorts. Unzipping a quarter inch of the shorts, the blonde looked at the lustful white eyes for approval. A simple nod and Naruto practically ripped the shorts off his woman and started to kiss up her leg. Making his way to her womanhood, said man kissed everywhere except the only place she wanted._

"_Na-ru-to-kuuuuuuuun. Please!"_

_It was all he needed to hear to dive his tongue between her lips. Licking every juice that coated her womanhood, the delicate female below mewed in pleasure. After the torture that she deserved from the beginning, Naruto slid himself back up to Hinata, positioning himself between her legs but stopped._

"_Na-niii? Naru…tooo," the kunoichi panted out._

"_What if you end up pregnant?"_

"_Naruto-kun, please, just take me already. It's safe, I promise."_

_Doing as she requested, the blonde slowly slid himself into his new lover. With one quick motion, a scream escaped Hinata's lips and two tears slid down her silky cheeks. In response, Naruto kissed away the tears and tried to edge the pain off her mind with lustful nips and licks to her neck. A small thrust from the woman and her lover slowly pumped in and out of her tight womanhood. _

"_Faster, Naruto-kuuuun." Hinated demanded between moans._

_Said man obliged and quickened the pace with a rewarding feeling for both. Naruto captured her breast again and sucked as he thrusted deep within her body. As a throbbing fire filled Hinata's stomach, she clawed the blonde's back for release. Slipping his hand between the two sweaty, thrusting bodies, Naruto massaged her clit and her moans grew louder. Her dripping walls clamped on the intruded member. Screams of pleasure filled the room as Hinata's orgasm hit, sending Naruto over the edge. Milking Hinata for all she was worth, the blonde kept thrusting into his lover until both were finished. Pulling out, Naruto rolled off to the side and both fell into a deep slumber._

_X Time Skip ::next morning:: X_

_Sleepily Hinata rose from her slumber only to find her new lover not at her side. As on cue, Naruto entered the room with a big breakfast to share before both had to train/work._

"_mmmmm." Hinata praised. "So what do you have for today, Naruto-kun?"_

"_hm? Oh, just training with Ero Senine and then go see if Granny Tsunade has any minor missions. What about you, Hina-chan?"_

_Hinata blushed at his innocent nickname. "Since Sakura's away on a medical mission in Suna, Hokage-samma has asked me to transport Sasuke-san back to his manor."_

"_Finally! I've been waiting forever for that teme to be released." 'And maybe I can bring some lunch for them both if I finish early. She'll love it!'_

_X Time Skip ::Naruto bringing food::_

"_HINATA!!! TEME!!!" Naruto called out in the Uchiha district. 'Hm. Maybe she already left and the teme's sleepin'. Eh, I shouldn't just waste such delicious ramen. Maybe I can wake the teme up with a surprise.' The blonde thought with a glint of evil shining in his brilliant blue eyes._

"_Teme! I BROUGHT you __lunch__… What the HELL HINATA!!! You made me wait years for us to finally be together, and we finally were LAST NIGHT!! And now you're sleeping around with Sasuke!" Quickly Hinata slid out beneath a naked Sasuke and covered her with his navy blue sheets._

"_Admit it Baka, I'm just a better lover than you." Sasuke inputted with a smug smirk._

"_Sasuke-kun. Don't say such things. A-ano Naruto-kun I-"_

"_Don't you dare use –kun on me now Hinata!" the blonde raged. "You know what, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I was ready to become a father if you did turn up pregnant, but now. Now I hope you live with that bastard you bitch!" And with that note, Naruto left his ex-fiancé and friend to their privacy. Sasuke just shrugged and continued to grope the Hyuuga's body while she batted him away out of concern for Naruto._

_X time skip ::a week later:: X_

_Standing out her old teammate's apartment, Sakura was finally back from her mission and heard the rumors the moment she walked through the gates. Not only did she hear that Hinata had disgraced her family name with Sasuke, but that Naruto hadn't been seen since. _

_::knock knock::_

"_Naruto, if you don't answer the door right this instant I'm going to punch through and you'll have to pay for a new one!"_

"_It doesn't matter. NOTHING matters!" said blonde yelled through the door. And following up on what she said, Sakura punched the door in and found a very smelly, dirty, barely dressed, and drunk Naruto on his bed. Looking around the place, she noticed many empty alcohol bottles on the ground, a mile high stack of dirty dishes, an old picture of team seven with a rip out of it, a large pile of many of Hinata's things in a trashcan that was to be burned later, and vomit on the ground next to Naruto's bed. _

"_This is DISGUSTING! GET UP NOW! We're cleaning you up first because you smell like Akamaru took a dump on you and then ran into a family of skunks!" With that said, Sakura filled his tub with cold water, walked back to Naruto and picked him up (while holding her breath might I add), and dropped him in the tub._

"_WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DO WHAT I LIKE?!"_

"_Because best friends don't let best friends drink their life away." Hushing Naruto to think about everything, Sakura dumped a butt load of shampoo on his golden hair and began to fix the life of her best friend."_

_~End of flashback~_

"Hello!!" Konan yelled and waved a hand in front of the vessel's face. "Do you honestly believe there's a chance in hell that the Akatsuki is just going to accept you as our new fucking leader?" Konan spat.

Red flashed before returning to the brilliant blue of the Kyuubi owner. "HEY! Lady! I'm tryin' to be nice! If your gonna work under me then at least accept me!" Pissed off already, said blonde stalked back into the base and started walking the halls and acquainting himself with rooms. Unfortunately he happened to walk in on a sacrificing Hidan.

So Naruto really isn't an ahole, only when he's mad. He really does hate Sasuke and yeah, just got screwed over a lot by him. Yes, I know this is a fic between Itachi and Naruto and yeah, that was HinaXNaru, but there's always a background to everyone. Btw, the people in the Akatsuki aren't dead.. I mean, Madara is, and maybe when he meets the other members, some may be dead… idk. It depends on if they are dead already in the show or not... There's really not much on Zetsu, Konan, and Pein, but I think I could improvise with Pein. If anyone can fill me in on the other two characters, go right ahead. And if you have anything for Pein as well, go for it. Basically, their personalities, or lil quirks (such as deidara saying "un" and what not) I want this to be the best I can make it.


	4. Pretty Green Eyes

Okay. So honestly, I planned on the two week update stuff yeah. Doesn't work when my computer crashes, we get a laptop, decide we don't like it and it malfunctioned, and then have to wait for another. Dlkasdjflkasjdlkasdjfl!!!! I'm sooooo sorry how long its been. i will hopefully update two chapters by the end of this week, but it is a very important week for me.. but still. I will be writing during any free time I get :) promise. Now. To chappy three!

"speaking"

_Flashbacks! :)_

'_thought'_

"_through walls/objects"_

"**Kyuubi"**

**I don't make any money off Naruto cuz obviously I would be able to get another computer in an hour if I truly needed one! :/**

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**: Last chap :**

**"****Pissed off already, said blonde stalked back into the base and started walking the halls and acquainting himself with rooms. Unfortunately he happened to walk in on a sacrificing Hidan."**

Reaching for the handle of the next door, Naruto smelled the all too well known bloody metallic through the door.

"_I feel so alive! Doesn't the pain feel fucking wonderful!?!?" _

A blood curtailing scream following the sound of blood spatter sent the blonde into panic. Quickly opening the door ready to fight, Naruto vomits of the horrid scene before him. A green-eyed once beauty lies on the tatami mats with skin peeled back on her thighs, breasts cut off, fingers broken and both thumbs cut off and laying right next to her head. Rusty five inch nails kept her hands to the floor as well as her feet. The blonde finally got over the nausea and looked the girl in the face. Emerald green eyes: it was all he could see. Eyes that holds life but has lost all hope.

"What the hell kinda shit are you to fucking walk into my room? Either fucking leave or I'll kick your ass and wish you were never fucking born!"

"If that's what you're going to do to me then fine, but I'm not going down without a fight. And the least you could do is end her life now. You're a monster: toying between life and death with another human! You're supposed to be dead anyways! Shikamaru left you in a ditch to get eaten and rot."

"Now who said I was human you little fuck? And my partner got tired of all the other fucking virgins who were to replace me. He decided it was worth his time to actually dig me out of the fucking ground and put me back together."

"I killed him! He left me in the hospital for days! How the hell did he "dig" you out when he's been in that damned village's morgue?"

"HEAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU FUCKER! I'm going to kick your fucking ass now! Do you think shits like you can stop the Akatsuki? EEAAAHH HEAH HEAH!" **:::A/N yeahh…. Just imagine his crazy laugh… I didn't know how to put it so I put the letters that sound like it sorta… if you don't know then just Youtube it.:::**

"_Hidan. We're leaving. I've found another bounty to get. Either finish you're damn ceremony or do it later. This man is paying thousands and I don't want to have to chop off your head again." _Kakuzu spoke through the door and continued walking.

"You're off this time you dumb fuck, but if I see you in this fucking base, I'll fucking kill you myself." [Exits]

Naruto knelt beside the dying girl and spoke comforting words until she passed. Once again her green eyes captivated him.

~_Flashback time!!!~_

"Sakura-chan! Your really shouldn't have!"

"Naruto-kun, you deserved it. You finally got into the Anbu and I really wanted to surprise you."

"You're the best! But I haven't even gotten my letter. Did you spy on Tsunade?" said blonde questioned.

"No.I merely just skimmed through some papers that just happened to be in the top secret files that I opened with the key I found in her sake stash," Sakura innocently smiled.

"She's gonna kill you if she finds out."

"Who said she will? Hmm? I'm not gonna be the one sayin' anything, are you?" the rosette threatened.

"N-n-no." Waving his hands frantically.

"That's what I thought" Sakura then handed over the free 100 Ramen Meals from Ichiraku.

"Ariagato Sa-ku-ra-chaaaan."

"Naruto, don't even start with me. You know that doesn't work. Even if you do the watery puppy dog eyes, it'll never happen."

"Sa-ku-ra-chaaaAAAaaan. Please. Will you please be my girlfriend? PLEASE."

"Che. Naruto. Stop kidding yourself, you don't like me that way."

"That's not true and you know it. I thought you got over the Teme after what he did to me and especially you. Don't tell me you still care."

"No! Of course I don't. But you know all too well what happened last time I tried to date another team mate. We don't even talk anymore."

"But Sensei is just as pervy as Ero-sennin and I coulda told you he was gonna cheat on you. Plus you knew even before you guys hooked up him and Shizune had a thing."

"Ugh. I don't need to hear you lecture me. I already got it from Tsunade and Ino. Just stop because this is definitely not the way to get me to date you!"

"I just say it because I really care about you and every time I see you get hurt by stupid jerks that don't even know how good you are, I hurt. I hate seeing the bright green in your eyes dull little by little. I want to light them with joy and make you happy," Naruto whispered barely audible but still was heard. The two friends stood in silence as tears slowly fell from Sakura's eyes as she embraced her best friend.

After she was done, she still hadn't answered his question, but he didn't press her any further. Returning home to the shared apartment, Naruto laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. Right before he completely closed his eyes, a Sakura snuggled into his side and whispered softly, "I will" with eyes that had a light of hope and future in them. With such a stressing matter cleared, cerulean eyes slowly shut themselves and both drifted to sleep with dreams of the future.

~_End of flashback (kinda sappy but w.e.)~_

Slowly coming out of his past, the vessel slid the girl's eyelids down, covered her body, said a prayer, and disposed of the corpse in an honorable fashion.

'_I don't care if Hidan tries to kill me, this girl deserves some dignity.'_

And with that thought, Naruto continued to wonder around the campus of the base being careful not to stumble upon anything else of that nature. Of course though, none of the members are normal and enters a room with life-like "puppets".

_--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--_

Finished! Okay. So I know I know…. Kinda sappy but hey, what can one do. I didn't rush this relationship for a reason. There is more to it. No worries. It'll alllll make sense in time :) promise…. I just don't know how much time… :P jk. Hopefully another chapter by this week. But that one I can't promise.

Any ideas ya wanna give and I'll be happy to consider and possibly put them in here :) with recognition of course. :)

**Plz review and if you have any comments don't be afraid to tell me**. If you think it sucked, then say it. If you think I shoulda done something better… tell me how :) I'm still learning and I don't mind being told :)


	5. Cheater?

BACK! :) So I was gonna update last weekend but I got extremely lazy as it was my only weekend off. This weekend… not so much. So I've been working randomly throughout the week so I can post this up quickly today… it's def not a great day to spend writing… lets just say I have so many appt.s and nerves getting to me that I'll be too antsy to think.

ANYWAYS! So last chapter was kinda sad but good at the same time.. a lil on the sappy side but w.e. its my story! :) and sometimes sappy is in desperate need… or maybe its just me…? Oh well. On to the story!

**Btw, I make NOOOOOOO money off of this cuz then I'd be broke :P**

"speaking"

_Flashbacks! :)_

'_thought'_

"_through walls/objects"_

"**Kyuubi"**

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Last time on '_Days of our lives' _jk… but seriously, last time: **"And with that thought, Naruto continued to wonder around the campus of the base being careful not to stumble upon anything else of that nature. Of course though, none of the members are normal and enters a room with life-like "puppets"."**

"NNNNNAAAHHH! Right THERE Sasori-danna!"

'_Great. What the hell did I just walk into again?'_

"HARDER, un! YES!" ::pant:: "OH MY KAMI!!! I'm… about to… cum!"

'_GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!' _Even though his mind continued to yell at him to leave, the curious fox boy followed the noise in hopes of not finding what he clearly knew what was happening. Peeping around the corner, the blonde came face to face with Ino and Gaara "doing the nasty" as Sakura liked to put it, on a… coffin???

'_shit.'_

"ONCE MORE! OH KAMI PLEASE!" That final pump sent both lovers to cloud nine not even able to register that they were performing in front of an audience.

"I love you Sasori-danna," Ino barely whispered.

"And you Dei-kun."

"Whoah! Hell no I did not just walk in on my friends making love! Specially when both are you are betrothed to another! Gaara! What about Matsuri? And Ino! Chouji?? I know that you can be flirty Ino, but come on, that's Gaara! You even went so far as to make up different names too? How the hell are you in this base anyways? Just got horny on a mission or something? Huh? Fuck you both! Either you tell them what you've done or I will!"

"Hmm… Sasori-danna, did you hear something? I'm so sleepy, un."

"Hn. If I can remember correctly you're the fox boy. What do you think you're doing walking around this particular base?"

"Sasori? Oh and Bomb chick. That's what you're called? You both are dead in the Bingo Book. How is this possible?"

"One! You're stupid talk has woken me up from sleep, un. And two! I'm not a GIRL! Do I have to stand up to show you?! It's not like you haven't seen everything already, un!"

"Clearly you underestimate us if you think a "suicide bomb" and getting stabbed is going to stop either of us. I lay low as back up. I'm due for a good vacation; don't you think Dei-kun? Just so you know, you really don't seem too bothered by our display of affection," the puppet master pointed out while nodding to the blonde's crotch area.

"I-i-I," while said blonde instantly turned beet red.

"YEAH, un. You show'm Danna, un!"

"Either you stay and join us, or leave because by the way Deidara-kun looks he's about to start again. You may think you're perfectly straight and you just thought it was a heterosexual experience, but might I point out that now you know we are both males, you still seem to be 'interested'."

"N-no. I'll leave…"

"Suit yourself." And with that note, the horny yet confused blonde started towards the door.

"Sasori-danna! Stop teasing me, un!"

'_They couldn't even wait til I was out the door?? What the hell! I gotta leave before I get into that mess!'_

"**Heh heh. Kit, you worry too much. Relax, get your mind off of things for awhile, and get on something."**

'_Damn it Kyubbi! I'm not gay and I wont go ride either of them! Now just leave.'_

"**All in good time gaki, all in good time."**

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Will Naruto take up the offer?

Will he ever accept his true nature of loves? [in my fic of course :) ]

Stay tuned and find out in next weeks episode.

Alright. Sorry for all that. I get severely bored and I have no clue what to say. Plus

corny-ness runs in the fam. Sadly it just gets worse..

**This one is ridiculously short! But it continues… :) no worries… and sorry… since it is short I probably will try to update in a week for real…**

**Plz Review!**

Btw, any suggestions or any things on how to write about Zetsu… I don't really know too much about him so :( but w.e.


	6. Save Me

And I'm back! Yeah yeah, later than said but w.e. crappy weekend. Got sick to a point where leaving the couch wasn't an option. Really wasn't pretty.. anyways! Hope this is okay and what not.

I don't own any part of Naruto cuz honestly, it'd never be published on time…

"speaking"

_Flashbacks! :)_

'_thought'_

"_through walls/objects"_

"**Kyuubi"**

(btw, if you haven't noticed, all of this is copied so it may not apply… or it may)

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Recap!!! **_'Damn it Kyubbi! I'm not gay and I wont go ride either of them! Now just leave.' _**"All in good time gaki, all in good time."**

"Sasori-danna! Pleeeaaassee! Let's do IT"

'_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I have to get out of here NOW! I refuse to stay while those two go at it again!'_

"Oi, Fox boy, how about we show you around the base; specialized by _us_, your humble hosts." Said boy froze in mid-step as the seductive red head placed a smooth hand upon his shoulder. In one swift flick of the wrist Naruto was turned around facing smoldering amber eyes and a pleading cerulean eye.

'_This is not innocent in anyway. One minute ago they wanted me to join in their "fun" and the next they are allowing me, a jinchuriki a tour around the base. This is a trap and there's no way in hell I'm gonna fall for it.'_

"**As what I can see Naru-**_**chan, **_**this is either Kami rewarding us with plan of our surroundings or one free sex ticket. It's a win win situation and it's not like you have a choice in the matter."**

"Stop thinking, yeah! Just come with us, it won't be bad, un." And without any confirmation Sasori clutched on to one arm and Deidara the other and dragged the vessel out of the room with dirty intentions in mind.

**~Meanwhile in Konoha!~**

Pensively gazing out the window of the largest tower in town, a pig-tailed blonde seemed concerned deeply about the soon-to-come meeting. Furrowing her brows, the busty blonde walked over to her newly patched desk and gathered the many papers set down by her assistant. Many were just reports from the new genin this year on their D-ranked missions. Apparently none of the neophyte ninjas knew how to write their own debriefing and Shizune insisted they start now. It was meant to be thoughtful but the sake and crummy writing of these kids started getting to the busy woman's head causing extra stress that was released unfortunately on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, the meeting is about to begin. We seem to be missing you and one another, but under the circumstances you can guess the other."

"Hai. You're dismissed Shizune. Thank you for the reminder. I should be down in a few minutes. Those old crones can wait longer, it's not like they don't have anyone else to bother."

"Shishou, you shouldn't talk about the elders that way," chastised the brunette.

"Don't you even dare try to defend them. You know just as well as me they strive to make my life difficult along with anyone else in their path."

"Gomen Lady Tsunade. Please be down shortly."

And with that ending note Shizune left the room to Tsunade's silence. Tsunade sighed from the many events unfolding before.

'_What more do these old crones want? They already chased away my successor and now they propose that damn Uchiha to my line?_

"Sakura, I wish you could please talk to me. I'm so confused. I don't know whether this is the right path. I know right now that you are completely lost, but please, be my mentor for once. Show up today. I pray to you Kami that my daughter will be okay," barely audible Tsunade whispered.

Ending her prayer, the confused blonde made her way down to the study where all elder meetings were called.

'_Damn Elders. Why the hell are you two as lazy as to not walk up stairs to my office! I'd rather not be baked to death by the heat you too set for your rooms.'_

And as predicted, while opening the door, the blonde crumpled her face in dissatisfaction as heat hit her face.

'_Let the roast begin.'_

"Ah. So you finally decided to show up. Where might your pinkette apprentice be, hmm? Your decisions on apprenticeship are weak just like your students. If the child cannot bear the loss of a fellow teammate and can't continue to follow up her duties then she should be forgotten and you should move on."

"As wise as your advice may be it will not be necessary. Do you honestly believe that if you lost the other at a young age you'd be perfectly fine?"

"Tsunade, your arguments are weak and futile; Not very befitting of the Hokage."

That final remark ended Tsunade's feigned face of kindness.

"Enough of your snood remarks towards me, my choices, or my apprentice. You called this meeting so stop wasting my time and continue to what you two thought up this time."

"Rude, Princess. Treat your elders with respect."

"UGH! GET ON WITH THIS DAMN MEETING! I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TODAY!"

"Well fine. Shizune, make yourself useful and fetch Haruno-san. As for us, the discussion of Uchiha shadowing your work to take next in line has seemed popular among us. Danzou as agreed as well so there shouldn't be too much of a future conflict."

The moment of mentioning a different successor than Naruto or Kakashi, Shizune was relieved of her dismissal and quickly exited the intense battle between her master and the elders, who for some reason haven't died yet.

Stepping out into the bright sun, the obedient brunette swiftly pounced to the nearest roof top and made her way towards the dismal destination. Upon arrival, Shizune could already sense the feeling of emptiness in the apartment before her.

"Sakura, you are late to another meeting and Tsunade is really counting on you right now. You may not see it but, Sakura, but she needs you. A part of her is always staring out the window towards your complex. She prayed today for your guidance and health. You know as well as I that she has never been very faithful to a religion and she speaks only to Kami when she is disturbed deeply. I know you're hurt and I know that I've tried this before, but this is urgent. Your presence could affect to whether Sasuke is the next Hokage or the approval of a search team for him. So please, open up. Let me take you to the meeting and destroy all reasoning as to why a traitor should become leader of the village."

The first time since Naruto had left, the door slowly opened with dull, sullen eyes peering through the crack. Surprised of the open door, Shizune quickly examined the younger woman taking in her ghastly skin tone, ragged and outgrown hair, puffy eyes, and the loose clothes hanging of her petite body. Not only did she look unhealthy, but frail and thin enough to snap like a twig. Sakura was completely destroyed and no one knew the extent until now.

Raspy from crying and not talking in weeks, Sakura agreed upon going to the meeting. Shizune insisted on not bathing and carrying the tiny girl in fear of her passing out. In one full swoop Sakura was on her back and making her way to stop complete annihilation of the village.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Yeah… so I know.. I kinda promised a week long wait and for some reason nature decided to slow that process by putting me in bed for a while… I've never been one to handle internal issues well. Hell, punch me and I'm fine, but colds and other issues just are not okay with me. I blame my weak immune system :( anyways… enough of the excuses.**

**So I know this is not what was expected but it was a good point to bring this into the plot. Obviously this is my longest chapter :( that's slightly depressing saying as I've written longer essays then these chapters. **

**Please Review! **

**Any ideas for future chapters are always accepted of course and will be acknowledged…. Like now :)**

**Thank you **BrokenBloodDrops **for the idea of going back to the village. :) it was a great point and you're right, it does make it seem more realistic. I'd say something like "Kudos" but that word seriously bothers me…. So… congrats? **


	7. Who knew?

Okay! So I'm getting better at working throughout the week :) and I'm slowly getting better but I still sound like I'm coughing up a hair ball . not fun in any way what so ever. Alright. Enough talk now. well… typing… TO THE STORY :) btw, if you hate the recaps… get over it :) it makes it easier plus since I update not so quickly it kinda helps you… maybe.

"speaking"

_Flashbacks! :)_

'_thought'_

"_through walls/objects"_

"**Kyuubi"**

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Recap: **

**And without any confirmation Sasori clutched on to one arm and Deidara the other and dragged the vessel out of the room with dirty intentions in mind.**

&

**Raspy from crying and not talking in weeks, Sakura agreed upon going to the meeting. Shizune insisted on not bathing and carrying the tiny girl in fear of her passing out. In one full swoop Sakura was on her back and making her way to stop complete annihilation of the village.**

**~Still in Konoha~**

_*knock knock* _"Tsunade-sama, may I enter?"

"Hai." On the single-word command, Shizune first entered the door swiftly like nothing had happened. While the sitting three were waiting for the click of a closing door another pair of shuffling feet was heard. The busty blonde could help but let silent, visible tears fall from her eyes before she turned too look at the young woman. At instant sight, Tsunade broke her composure and walked to the girl taking her in her arms and flowing green healing chakra into the frail kunoichi.

Clearing her throat, the slightly strengthened pinkette began to speak, "Elders, may I please make my case against why we should search for Uzamaki-san and disregard Uchiha-san as the next Hokage?"

"No. We've already decided without your input."

"Sakura-san, the elders refused to take Sasuke out of line for office, but I've negotiated a search team for Naruto."

"I need to be on that team! I will go pack and get ready now! I have to go and save him."

"Sakura, your chakra is almost completely gone and I've just put in half mine into you. You're barely able to stand. Do you feel yourself swaying? I, as Hokage, refuse to let an unfit ninja into the field to be slaughtered without mercy."

"No. I've been storing my chakra everyday for this. I have to be a part of his rescue! I love him and there's nothing you can do to stop me from bringing him back. I'm taking on his nindo and I'll never break a promise even if it's for myself. I promise to save him and drag him back to this village."

"Tsunade, you seem to have a control issue with your apprentice. If her defiance stands true then we are going to demand a renegotiation on whether to bring the demon child back. You _know _where we stand on this issue."

"Sakura, you hear them now. You cannot go on this mission, for it will only hurt you further and you would soon be alone. I too, believe that it is unwise for you to leave without proper inspection."

"Don't give me that shit! You've taught me how to store chakra! I can handle this and I can instantly get better within an hour! I'M GOING TO FIND NARUTO!"

"Shizune, remove this mental child from our presence. We'd rather not hear the rants of a crazed and broken kunoichi."

"No."

"Excuse us? You will do as your elders say and we say _remove her!_"

All three powerful women answered "No" in defiance and Tsunade dismissed herself and the rest before anymore decisions on Naruto could be made. Sakura may not be able to leave just yet, but all three vowed silently that they would find a way.

Tsunade sat at her desk with a six man team before her. Each person was thought thoroughly through as a perfect choice to send.

(1)Hyuuga Neji: Perfect for presight as to what the surroundings will be before battle occurs and as a bonus, able to stop chakra flow.

(2)Captain Yamato: One to control the Kyuubi if it decides to engulf Naruto.

(3)Yamanaka Ino: A medic to heal the wounded during and after the fight.

(4) Nara Shikamaru: The best strategist around to take Naruto down without injuring too many people and able to act quickly as changes occur.

(5)Aburame Shino: Defusing chakra with his insects are his specialty.

(6)Hatake Kakashi: One of the few to stop Naruto since Jiraiya died, excellent at close and distant combat, and has experienced an outrage before.

Yes, each was perfect for their job. Not to mention the back up team for emergencies: Rock Lee, TenTen, Inuzuka Kiba, and Might Gai.

Of course officially Sakura wasn't allowed to go on the mission until properly examined, but that wasn't going to stop her even if her shishou declined her well-being.

"Sakura, you appear to be in top shape within two weeks. Unfortunately I've already sent both teams out. I cannot allow you on a solo mission and it will significantly weaken our defenses if I send yet another team out. I know you are disappointed but I can't seem to find a way. Gomen."

"That's unacceptable shishou! I will retrieve Naruto after he completed his promise to me. I owe him. It's the only way I can every pay him back."

"I'm sorry again. I can't Sakura."

"Fine! Just try and stop me!" and on that ending note Sakura turned sharply on her heel, punched Tsunade's door down, and continued her way out of the village.

**Akatsuki's Base (Random Room)**

A cool whisper of a breeze hit the Kyuubi vessel's face as he was unwillingly dragged into room after room. Each had a separate theme due to the occupants of each room. So far he's seen three rooms which had an air of trespassing the moment the doors opened.

The first was a girlish type room, very neat, with a wicker circular bed placed in the center with a window door to an outside patio on the left. To the right there was a small closet (big enough for seven full outfits and a shoe slot holder) that was covered only by a tied-to-the-side drape. Directly next to the closet opening a full length oval mirror angled slightly up was placed for the best lighting. Across from the mirror was a small and barely full make-up vanity desk. Next to the vanity was an open door leading to a crisp white bathroom.

"This is Konan-chan's room, yeah. She's probably on a mission somewhere or daydreaming of Pein-san, un."

Naruto's gut told him never to trespass into a woman's room. He figured that out the hard way when he accidentally walked in on Ino. Let's just say he had ice on the family jewels for two weeks because Tsunade and Sakura both refused to heal in order to stay "pure". As if either of them weren't already tainted.

"How 'bout we just leave… I know from experience that girls want their privacy," the blonde piped up.

"Shit, un. Sunshine's right. Konan probably has this place booby trapped and we're all gonna die in two hours!!!"

"Dei. Shut up. Stop freakin' everyone out. Let's go to Kisa's room."

"Who? AND MY NAME IS NOT SUNSHINE!!"

"Yeah, un. But it fits," the blonde bomber replied smugly. But before the little ray of sunshine could protest, the two serial killed grabbed him once again and led him out the door and down the hallway.

Down the dark corridor the three came to a bamboo wood door with a frame of gold unlike all the other sliding paper doors. Sasori reached for the golden handle and with a click, the trio entered. Climbing up some stairs, the three reached the top and looked upon the tropical luxary room. Not only was the room completely open to the outdoors, but a personal butler greeted each by name and asked them if they would like to leave a message for "master".

"Erm… who gets this room?"

"Kakuzu." The red head added jealously. "Since he is the keeper of all the funds, he gets to travel to do business and likes to pick up on trends on the places he likes. Lucky ass."

Naruto stared in awe over the large king sized bed with draps around each side (too keep bugs off of course ;P nothing to hide ;) yeah right) and a small deck out looking the garden within the base. On the small deck sat a quaint table with two chairs; perfect for a romantic night.

"Ahem. Master said he would be on a mission for about two hours and that announcement was made an hour and a half ago. I presume I never saw any of you before if you just happened to leave within this minute."

"Arigato Takashi." All three left without Kakuzu ever finding out.

While passing through the hall, the vessel noticed a wooden door with a small knob to pull open instead of slide. Unconsciously he drew towards the door and while reaching for the door a hand with dark turquoise nails slapped the blonde's wrist.

"Although you may want to enter that door, and we've been opening doors without caution, this door is much different. One must ask first before entering for it is always being watched."

"Watch, yeah. Zetsu-san, may we please enter to show the new member around and teach him his place as to not enter territory he's unfamiliar with, un?"

With the polite question asked, the door slowly creaked open without a person on the other end.

"Shit! This room is haunted! NO WAY! I'm not going in there!"

"Stop your festering. It's rare that he even opens the door so stop making me wait. I'm impatient and it's a once in a life-time chance." Aggressively the puppet master clutched the blonde's arm and dragged him in with his partner.

Although scared at first, the room was beyond what had been expected. Flowering Japanese Tree Lilacs grew from the ground itself and beds of Japanese Irises made up the flooring. Stone stepping stones were placed evenly as a pathway from the door to a small round stone flooring for one to sit on. A skylight window shone light down on the petite stone flooring, adding a glorifying air around the room. Although it had little use, a small wooden single bed was placed on the back wall with a frame going overtop, as if drapes were supposed to hang. Instead of drapes, vines snaked their way up the posts and hung loosely on the top frame with purple budding flowers.

Vines slowly snaked their way off the bed and started to push the three men out the door to preserve peace in the private sanctuary.

"Sasori-danna! Can we please have fun now, un? Let's show him the conference room, yeah." A simple nod in agreement led the blonde away for yet another unknown room and unknown fun.

Sliding the door open, the attentive vessel looked around for detail within this "Conference" room. The only things noticeable were the nine spaced out chairs, each with a different identity, and a long glass table that was illuminated by a row of lamps above that had a path to the door. The rest of the room was an unknown abyss to all that hadn't special eyes.

The bombing artist led his "sunshine" to a gothic chair and pushed him in to the seat. As on cue, the rusty haired nin tied the sitting blonde with strong chakra strings and started at his clothes. First the two known lovers started to strip in front of the new comer while his pants suddenly grew tight. The couple turned towards the sitting victim, ready to begin the fun.

And on that note I'll end. I'm tired and I know I shoulda updated earlier but meh. Apparently I'm the lemon child of my entire family and I can never seem to stay away from doctors :( oh well. :) its up anyways. I know… exciting.. but it's sorta a filler and a set up chappie. Oh well o.O its my story anyways.

So for the beds… you have to copy and paste the link to get the image I sorta wanted…

1st room= 

2nd room= ./images/1259-400x600-upstairs_

As for the table :) = .?img=&h=400&w=400

3rd room= .com/image/3580

Well… add vines instead of the canopy.

Gothic chair= .

Please Review and any ideas are def. encouraged. I am getting to one at some point. This story isn't totally planned out and although it has a plot line that I made, any extra-ness is accepted :)

Well.. Ja ne.

OH! Apparently today is Itachi's birthday. :) he's one of my fav's…. okay tied with my favs… along with neji and shika…


	8. Author's Note fail

**A/N**

Well crap. The pics… didn't work :( this most def. sucks. But… lsdjflakd crap. :( umm I'd say look up

For the first one if you really wanna know… google search "Round Wicker Bed"… and then use your imagination…

For the second, "bamboo canopy bed" and again.. imagination is key :D

The third, "Wooden Canopy bed" :) sorry for my failure and incompetence but I hope this works if you were truly interested.

And the fact that my new dividers didn't work :( wow… this chapter most def sucks… just cuz of all the typos and ldjaldj fails. :(


	9. Protect

Okay. So I'm going to try to update the next chapter quickly because I'm going to be out of town for about two weeks straight… and I have no clue as to whether I'll have access to a comp. or word if that. Umm.. I have at least the next chapter outlined so... hopefully it'll help… I have no clue how long I'll be gone. Technically I do, but I'm way too lazy to check.

Well I pretty much have the ending figured out… but its no where near being close. I know how I want it to end but you never know I could change it. I'm very indecisive at times. Kay, on to the story.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Recap:**** ""Fine! Just try and stop me!" and on that ending note Sakura turned sharply on her heel, punched Tsunade's door down, and continued her way out of the village. **

**First the two known lovers started to strip in front of the new comer while his pants suddenly grew tight. The couple turned towards the sitting victim, ready to begin the fun."**

Deidara slowly traced his tongue from Naruto's jaw line up to his ear making him shiver with excitement.

"Looks like Sunshine here is eager, yeah." Sasori smirked at his partner's observation and started at the captive blonde's shirt. Taking a kunai out of his pack on the ground next to the discarded clothes, the blood-haired nin made an inch cut on the moaning blonde's shirt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? What the hell! Why are you slicing my clothes? I could always just slide them over my head!" protested the blonde, but none listened. The angry vessel started cussing profusely and loudly and not enjoying the many pleasures that were given to him by Deidara.

"Shut up, yeah! It's not like you can wear those clothes anymore, un. You're a traitor now to your village so get used to it."

It was evident that Naruto never realized that he was now up against all other villages. He became the most targeted man in the nation by accepting the leader position.

"Ah. Fuck this. I'm done thinking."

"Finally, un. Sasori-danna, lets fuck him till he can't walk, yeah," and both agreed silently letting the waiting blonde sink into pleasure.

After the struggles died down, Sasori finally got through the bright blonde's entire shirt and exposed his scar-less, sculpted chest. The red head ripped the shirt off obviously liking the bare blonde way better. Capturing a dusty pink nipple in his mouth, Sasori traced his tongue around the hard pebble before biting down. Instantly the blonde moaned helplessly as the red-head began to tease the other nipple.

At the same time, Deidara had his way with nipping at all the sensitive areas around the neck. Finally meeting the other blonde's lips, the Ino impersonator licked the lower lip as if asking for entry. In all his efforts, Naruto resisted until Sasori bit down again making him let out a husky groan. In this instant, Dei-kun was in his mouth and seemed to have quite the control.

Breaking for air Naruto's half hooded eyes looked lustfully of the two sexy men in front of him. At that moment he realized how much his throbbing cock needed more room and panted out for his pants to be removed. Both men seemed to agree and so the puppet master complied. Deidara in return reached down his victim's boxers and had his tongue trace the pulsing rod and headed for the weeping tip. Soon enough, Naruto was bare like the day he was born and moaning to Kami how much he wanted to cum.

At his pleadings, the puppet nin took a turn into making this way more dirty than the vessel had ever encountered. Pulling the bomber off of their Sunshine, Sasori faced towards Naruto with Dei-kun in front of him. Slowly he started to probe the man in front of him with saliva-lubed fingers.

"So Sunshine, tell me what you want, bitch. All you'll get is a show if you don't speak up."

Too stunned to speak, the blonde just watched as the oldest male finger fucked the girly man in front of him.

Sliding his fingers out of the blonde, Sasori entered his lover with a quick thrust. Sliding in and out, Naruto watched as the red head quickened his pace and the lustful blonde moaned with intense please. Obviously the puppet master was trying to coax him and Kami it was working. With his arms and legs strapped to the chair, only one appendage was free to do as it pleased.

Naruto's slightly shyness kept him quite as Sasori reached around and pleasured Dei-kun's shaft, sliding his hand along the length and rubbing the tip with his callused thumb. Pressure built up in the two lovers as the blonde came all over Narto that sat in front. His tightening muscles drove Sasori over the edge and filled the blonde with his cum.

Still, Naruto couldn't speak up as both started coming off their high and making their way towards him.

"Sasori. Deidara. What have I told you about using this particular room in the base?" a cold dull voice spoke with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Tachi-kuuun, we just wanted to show Sunshine some real fun, un. Why do you always ruin everything!"

"Hn."

"That's not even in the dictionary! I've looked, un."

"And "un" is?" the sharp tongued Uchiha remarked without any type of hesitation. Deidara started to pout making Sasori defensive of his blonde.

"Fine. We'll leave. Let us get dressed and take our prize to my room and we won't bother you."

"No."

"You expect us to walk through the base stark naked, yeah?"

"As if we all haven't seen you two together whether we wanted to or not, but I was talking about the prize."

"Oi. Since when have I become a piece of meat?!" Naruto interjected. "And there's no way in hell I'm going to stay with you, you piece of shit. I'd rather stay with these sex addicts than a bastard like you."

"Hn."

"Kami, please! What kind of response is that?!"

"Naruto," the ebony haired ninja spoke icily, "No matter how frivolous your attempts of making me leave, I'm not giving you up. As for you two, Pein will hear about this _again_. Now leave me to the kyuubi."

And with his finalizing note, Sasori and Deidara picked up their clothes and left without another word to the disheartening Uchiha.

Itachi drew a kunai out of his cloak and started applying chakra to said weapon. Coming close to Naruto, he began to slice the invisible chakra strings that kept Naruto to the chair. After freeing the captive, the onyx nin quickly clasped his hand around the blonde's wrist and turned to leave the room.

Striding quickly down the halls, the pair got to an elevator and when inside, Itachi pressed floor 5 going down. The entire time the blonde stayed silent as his captor continued to stair straight, unnoticing the small clay grasshopper in the corner of the lift.

Arriving on floor 5, Itachi stepped out of the lift and destroyed the intruder before either it or Naruto could react.

"Follow," he added smoothly.

Opening up the sliding door, inside laid a white bed with crimson silk sheets and a white goose down comforter. The walls were a solid black except the white trim around the room. To the right of the bed, against the wall, a tidy black writing desk sat. On the left wall a complete organized closet lay open. A bigger space with ten hangers with two extra cloaks, one extra set of ninja gear, one set of practice gear, and a formal silk kimono. Below the hanging items, three shelves were closed with all contents within and none showing. Looking to the right, one would see five open shelves, each with a different type of item and in color order.

'_Wow, who would think Itachi would have so many civilian clothes? What more does he do than kill?'_ the captive blonde pondered.

Below the five shelves, two open shelves were illuminated by a light strip running under the shelves above. Nine pairs of shoes awaited their turn to be used with an open slot for the ones that were in use.

Before Naruto could continue looking around the room a small journal was shoved into his chest.

"These are all the notices of missions when I was an anbu. Turn to the last two pages in the book and read."

Having no other choice, Naruto did as told and flipped to the last page and finding the last entry. In perfect small cursive, the date was written in the top right corner dating back to when he was first entering the academy.

"_Uchiha Itachi_

_At 20 hundred hours three days from the now you are hereby ordered to kill all remaining Uchihas. All must die in order to serve your village loyally. If upon refusal, you will die, and if escaped, you will thereby be considered an S rank mission nin._

_Sent by,_

_Danzou"_

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense. All anbu messages are sent by word and only talked of in a secretive spot. How could you have a hard copy of this?"

"Sharingan makes remembering events crystal clear. I wrote every mission down after completion."

"Why was Sasuke spared then?"

"To kill me."

"Why not spare your clan and become an S rank criminal anyways, that's how you are now."

"Hn. My father would refuse to stop searching for me. Plus, my father can read through every lie except another strong Sharingan holder."

"Oooh! So if he found out then he'd just kill Danzou and you were saving his ass. But that makes no sense! Why the hell would you protect him?"

"To protect Sasuke."

"How does that protect him? It would just save him!"

"No. If I'm gone, who would be the next strongest Uchiha?"

"Oh."

After five seconds of silence the roof shook slightly and dust particles fell from the ceiling.

"What the hell?! Is this normal?!"

"No."

Annoyed beyond all reason with Uchihas' sense of communication, Naruto sped off to the elevator to reach the top floor. Itachi slowly made his way towards the elevator just in time for it to arrive. Getting off at ground floor, the blonde vessel sped down the halls towards the increasing louder explosions. Making his way back to the training grounds, all he saw was a flash of black and blue and then heard a clash of weapons. Konan flew through the air and Naruto looked for the attacker.

A female anbu stood in the middle of the grounds with her short black hair sticking her her sweaty neck. Green chakra emitted from her fists as she charged Konan. Although the blow hit, the blue haired kunoichi got a punch to her attacker's face, knocking off the mask. Her eyes gave away her identity even though a cloth mask hid her mouth and nose (like kakashi).

"Sakura."

Hearing her name, the kunoichi turned toward her old team mate and forgot about her opponent.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Well.. that's chapter… idk I think seven if you count the first one as a before thingy. My brain is slightly dead at the moment so do bear with me.

Oh yeah. Soo… I know that the time references don't match up. But I started at Konoha like a week and a half or so after he left but a lot has happened. They sent the initial team right away, but the elders never had a say in the matter. That's why the meeting was held as to whether to take them off the mission or not. Sorry that I never clarified that… my bad. And naruto was out for two days, plus the day he left, and the days that would be needed to get to the base… just presume it's a week. I suppose… okay… sorry for that. It was seriously bothering me all day and I'm surprised no one had noticed…

Btw. So yeah, its bad timing and all, but I'm thinking of starting two new stories.

One is a bunch of One-shots that'll be T rated, just to get used to other characters.

The other is really hard for me to explain but I have it outlined. PM me about it if your interested.

Oh, and check out my profile and vote on my poll to see whether I should start a Hyuuga story.

Yes, way too many and I'm really bad at updating this one, but my defense is that my mind keeps wondering and I can't stay constant on this one… I need other outlets. That's why I'm starting more.

Well please review and thanks to those who constantly do so :) it really helps sometimes. Just makes me somewhat motivated.

Wow… I could write a whole new chapter with how much I'm sayin w/o the story… crap


	10. Old and New

Aww crap. Well now I can't follow my plan on what I originated. Damn. Oh well :) time for improve, which btw, I'm excellent at :). Somehow acting as a complete other person is natural to me… oh well :) you all know the speaking so I'm not gonna waste my time with that…

Btw, I don't own Naruto. Why you ask? Cuz I would never be able to produce a manga book on time let alone a show… in dubbed and subbed… ever..

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Recap: ****"Her eyes gave away her identity even though a cloth mask hid her mouth and nose.**

"**Sakura." **

**Hearing her name, the kunoichi turned toward her old team mate and forgot about her opponent."**

**-_-_-_-_-**

Konan landed a blow to Sakura's stomach as she was distracted, sending her to the lake 700 meters away. Sakura gasped in water, trying to regain air, but slowly drowning herself out of confusion. Quickly she relaxed and swam up to the surface, sputtering all the excess water in her lungs.

Looking around at the surrounding water, inky trails from her body weaved into the pure blue water creating a dark cloud. Sakura pulled on her hair and then looked at the dyed glove upon her hand. '_Obviously cheap hair dye should not be used during missions'_ the kunoichi mentally smacked herself.

Although Sakura was at a disadvantage in the water, Konan couldn't use any of her paper jutsus on said female and retreated back to her room leaving the rest for her leader. Itachi's eyes flashed a sense of curiosity that the retreating kunoichi caught.

Her eyes showed exhaustion and she was wearing her training gear to take chakra away quicker when in action. Madara suggested this earlier to help her create more stamina and larger reserves.

The blonde still stared at his ex-team mate in awe of how she found him and why. Sakura maladroitly climbed out of the lake and cautiously made her way towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, can you please stop gawking at me and tell me what's on your mind? I know I shouldn't be here, but I am and I don't regret it," she spoke slightly confidently but for the most part timidly.

"H-how did you get here? Why do you even care? You betrayed me."

Itachi caught a sense of longing for the girl at first, but quickly it turned to disgust.

"After Tsunade-samma sent teams to look for you in every country but here, I knew it had to be the one. All the teams came back empty handed and only caught the occasionally troublemaker. She promised the Elders to stay away from the Akatsuki because other wise she wouldn't have a defense if she sent so many people out. Danzou agreed to use Root for awhile and when the first team came up empty handed and she refused to let me go… I just sorta… left."

"You never answered my second question." He stated with complete indifference to her story.

"I owe you Naruto. Even though you thought it was the other way around, when I took care of you and then we became what we both deserved, it was my salvation. I finally found true happiness. You lit up my eyes every time I saw you, even when you looked like you were just mulled by an Onbu. I loved then and I still do."

"Then why did you accept?"

"Because… if I didn't… they were going to massacre my family, including Tsunade, and you."

"And you didn't think that we could handle them?" He said angrily. "You're family may not be in top shape anymore, but do you honestly think that anyone in Konoha is going to allow me or Granny to just roll over? No."

"They had all of Root ready to go. And there were some Anbu spies that joined in. Plus Sasuke was intensly set on me that when I spoke with Neji about it, he said that Hinata was abused because _he _didn't approve of something. The Hyuugas had to set up a protection plan for her because he was going to kill her. If I said "no" then I would be captured by him and forced anyways. It's a kunoichi's job to serve the village." The pinkette screamed.

Itachi's ears picked up at the sound of his brothers name. He slowly grew angry at his little brothers newfound ways. Uchihas may be cruel and icey, but they are still gentlemen when they court. _'Of course, I never really followed the "not kill one's date" part.' _Itachi thought.

"Don't give me that shit 'To serve the village.' You promised never to betray me."

"If I could ask something?" Itachi smoothly interjected.

"What?! You're the bastard that made your psycho brother like this!" Sakura screamed. Her voice seemed to be giving in with so much strain of healing and then yelling with Naruto.

"Don't you ever, _ever _say that about Itachi-san. He did nothing more than protect him out of love. You would _never_ understand self sacrifice for your love."

"As much as I appreciate your defense for me Naruto-san, I don't care for telling her. But may I ask what did she do to you?"

"Maybe later 'Tachi. I don't feel like talking about this anymore. Can you show me where Madara's room is? And by Madara's I mean mine."

Itachi picked up on the subtle nickname and smirked inwardly to himself. _'I think I'm getting to this boy. And I think I like it…but wait, he's taking Madara's room?'_

"Naruto-san, I find it wise not to anger Madara so we should stay clear of his room."

"One cannot be angry when one is dead." Naruto replied while quickly turning and heading back into the base.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to go?"

"Off a cliff maybe?" the blonde replied while shutting the door behind him.

"You may stay on positive level three. Do _not _go to the negative levels. If you eat anything, write it down." Itachi quickly followed Naruto inside with Sakura trailing a good safe distance away from the paranoid like raven.

Itachi assumed the vessel would be at the elevator saying as that was his only reference point. The door was closing right as the raven nin got there that Naruto impatiently hit the reopen button and Itachi entered. The dark haired, pale beauty hit the number seven down and the lift started down.

"I've only been there a few times. Be cautious." The tall nin added right before the doors opened.

'_He seems so talkative lately. Ever since encountering Sakura, he seems so open. Maybe it was because I defended him… oh well.'_ The blonde thought happily. What he didn't know was that the more Itachi seemed to be around him, the more he fell for the blonde.

Naruto stepped into the foyer of the seventh floor and immediately turned on his Kyuubi eyes while Itachi had his Sharingan already swirling. _'I guess he thought he himself was a big enough threat to keep his room solitary,' _Itachi thought.

Walking though the foyer and opening the two grand doors, the pair readied themselves for what may come from the bedroom. Instead of weapons or traps, ceiling lights turned on to a dull white light. What seemed like 50 lights were placed throughout the room making everything have a heavenly glow.

Black marble floors added an echo to each step that was taken. A king sized bed sat across the back wall with red velvet drapes embroidered with gold complemented the comforters on the bed. A single grand chandelier hung from the center of the room with thousands of beautiful diamonds. The bed seemed to be separated from the rest of the room with gold fencing that had detail that would take a master four years to finish.

Before the closed off bed, an antique desk was placed to the right of the room. The dark wood had a beautiful finish and gold trim. Along with the desk a large, worn journal was placed in the middle, a quill and ink next to the journal, and a dark wooden chair that matched the desk.

The room seamed simple with the very few items, but the detail put into every item made everything seem extravagant. Naruto stepped across the room and dragged his finger across the god like desk and wanted to touch the rest of everything, just to see if it were all real.

Naruto stepped into the closet on the left and felt all the silks and extremely rich materials. He leafed through the clothes finding some that would fit his smaller frame and pulled them out to wear. Throwing off his shirt, Naruto turned and saw Itachi staring at his top half bare body. Blood rushed to his face and a delicate pink graced his tan cheeks as the blonde sheepishly closed the door.

'_What the hell was that? Why did I blush under his watch?'_ Naruto thought when he started to pull a black sleeveless shirt. He started to slide the arm sleeve up and strapped a small white belt at the top of his arm and one on his forearm. He started on the other arm while he picked out some pants with his eyes.

Meanwhile, Itachi sat in the antique chair by the desk and flipped through the pages of the journal. _'Why was I staring at him? I've seen many bodies before, nothing new, but still, he was just so appetizing. Why does my mind betray me when I've lived my entire life without this much of an effect?' _

In the closet Naruto pulled up a pair of black skinny jeans. Although the style was to be form fitting, the jeans hung off of his frame. _'Why does he have such small clothes? He was easily twice my size.' _Picking out a white belt, Naruto completed the look with one of Madara's smaller cloaks. As he opened the door the blush reappeared when Itachi looked his way with a bit of lust in his eyes.

'_That blush, it's so cute, and his pout, so irresistible. What am I thinking?' _ "That look fits you well." And the blush grew deeper.

'_He's talking about the clothes, not me, the clothes, not me… hell I wish it was me.'_

"Hn. If you're done, let's go eat."

"H-hai." _'Damned stutter!' _

-­_-_-_- In the Kitchen on floor +3 -_-_-_-

Sakura sat at the long dining table at the end with her ankles crossed neatly. Twisting her chopsticks in her fingers, the pinkette thought about her past with her love.

~ _Flashback Time ~_

_Sakura quickly slid her nurse skirt down from her hips and searched for her shirt and bra. She could hear the bubbling blonde down the hallway calling her name. Quickly she found her white lace bra and snapped it on. _

"_Where is my damned blouse?"_

"_Check the plant in the corner." A smooth voice sounded from the bed._

"_You threw my shirt in the plant? Sasuke-kun, it's gonna have dirt stains on it."_

"_I'd stop complaining and get dressed before your fiancé enters here and sees who you're with."_

_He was right and she knew it. She couldn't get caught with the one man that Naruto absolutely hated. After the incident with Hinata, Sakura tried her best not to think of her former love. She said she hated him but love never dies, right? Quickly she buttoned her shirt up with a little cleavage showing to lure the blonde and then dusted away the dirt. _

"_Thank Kami it didn't stain. I can't keep making up cover stories."_

"_Well if you would get pregnant sooner then you would be sent to Suna to have the child and you could return to your normal life."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, smoothed down her hair, and walked out of the room looking like she just took care of a big emergency._

"_Sakura-chan! Wow you look exhausted. What happened?"_

"_A patient got out of control and things got serious."_

"_Then what's with the mark on your neck?"_

'_Shit! He gave me a fucking hickey! I'm screwed.'_

"_Oh, that! HaHaHa! Like I said, the patient was out of control and threw something at me. Don't worry though, everything's fine." _

_Her laugh was enough to throw him off but he trusted her more then he'd trust himself. She put his life back in order and she knew she had the upper hand. He sniffed the air thinking he smelled something but dismissed it to continue his lunch with her._

_~ End of Flashy ~_

'_How could I hurt him so bad? What was I thinking?'_

Just then the two opposite duo walked into the kitchen on the quest to gorge themselves. Itachi went straight to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Sakura sat at the table. Naruto glanced at her and t hen followed Itachi to decide what to eat.

Naruto noticed how neat, clean, and healthy Itachi has been in the past hours with him and now wasn't an exception. Itachi pulled out some strawberries, a banana, two apples, and some grapes.

The sunny blonde reached for a knife to cut the apple and Itachi came up behind him to grab the wooden cutting board. Naruto felt the raven push against him to reach feeling his stone carved chest. Instantly a blush spread across his face and it was not unnoticed. The raven set the board down in front of the blonde. Sliding his hand off the board, Itachi stopped at the edge of the granite counter, quite close to the blonde's hardening appendage.

Itachi pulled away as to fluster the blonde's lust and went to another cabinet pulling out two glasses and a tea kettle. Filling it up, he set it on the stove and waited for it to steam. The pale nin returned to the cutting board and reached around the blonde, flustering him more. Itachi finished chopping all the fruit except a strawberry, bringing it to Naruto's mouth.

The pair didn't notice a set of green eyes spying on them in the doorway.

The kettle started whistling and Itachi glided over and removed it from the heat pouring it into the small ceramic tea cups. Setting the cups on the board, the raven carried it over to the dining table and waited for the blonde to follow his lead.

'_Okay Naruto, just think of kittens. It always works.' _ After taking a deep breath, Naruto settled everything and followed his new interest to join in eating.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

So as for Madara's bed… just look up King Louis XIV bed…

Okay… so this took me hours to write, why you ask? Because halfway through my computer decided that dying is fun. =/. And I didn't save… but luckily part of it was still there :D but then every time I moved my feet, my kitten decided that little mice were near her and attacked my legs -_-* so yeah…

Don't forget to review! And all ideas are accepted.


	11. One Someone

Okay :) so I'm back from Vacation which btw sucked majorly.

Sorry I've been gone so long. My kitten is probably madder and she is really taking it out on me :(

On the story! No I don't own it cuz again, it would never be posted on time… and there would be so many errors in it…

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Recap: "The pair didn't notice a set of green eyes spying on them in the doorway. **

**The kettle started whistling and Itachi glided over and removed it from the heat pouring it into the small ceramic tea cups. Setting the cups on the board, the raven carried it over to the dining table and waited for the blonde to follow his lead.**

'_**Okay Naruto, just think of kittens. It always works.' **_** After taking a deep breath, Naruto settled everything and followed his new interest to join in eating."**

**-_-_-_-_-**

'_Dear Kami! Naruto's GAY! I mean… it makes sense… Every girl he really loved cheated on him… with Sasuke. I guess this is his way of getting back at him. Ugh. This is so confusing!'_

'_**Confusing?! This is damn sexy! I can already see those two going at it!'**_

'_I thought I got rid of you Inner' _the pinkette thought flatly.

'_**Yeah, well, you know. I just tend to appear when things start to get spicey' **_Inner Sakura thought mischievously.

'_We can't intrude on their relationship. It's not right and if it makes him happy I guess I'll accept that.'_

'_**Have I taught you NOTHING? Hell! We didn't go out here, become S rank criminals, spill our heart out to **_**him, **_**and then just accept that he's happy with someone else!'**_

'_But if I love him then that means I'm happy if he's happy… even though I'm hurting.'_

'_**Che. Follow my lead and we'll be happy too; especially between tall-dark-and-handsome and bright eyes.'**_

Itachi started leaving the kitchen with his food and Sakura quickly escaped to create a plan.

Itachi sat down that the king-like table and smirked. He had the blonde right where he wanted him. _'It feels so weird to be attracted to this boy but it seems so right. As much as it weirds me out I really only think this only works with him. I can accept that but I doubt that kunoichi will.'_

Just then Naruto walked into the dining area and sat next to Itachi with an idea in mind. Naruto first reached for a slice of apple with a slightly shaking hand and munched on the crisp fruit. Next he took his tea cup in hand and blew on it making sure it was cool not to burn his tongue and then sipped. A small dribble of tea made its way down his lip to his chin and the blonde licked it up innocently.

The raven licked his lower lip before bringing a slice of strawberry to his mouth. _'This is killing me! I want to taste him and that tongue should be mine.'_

As Naruto's hand made its way to put the tea cup down, Itachi glanced in his direction making the blonde's breathing hitch.

'_It's now our never I guess.'_ Naruto thought. His hand still trembling, Naruto reached to place the cup on the cutting board but hit the side knocking the cup out of his hand. Hot tea sloshed from the cup onto the ebony haired nin slightly scalding his lap. Both nins' eyes widened one in pain and the other in shock. Naruto rushed for a towel in the kitchen and started to clean the Uchiha's lap. Itachi's face went back to its usual façade and his blonde continued to clean the mess while feeling around.

'_Kami he's huge! Sasuke was always smaller than me but Kami it'll never fit in _anyone_!' _ Not once through his exploration of the below did Itachi twitch. Not once had he stopped Naruto either. Technically the blonde was cleaning him up but a part of him wanted to grope the older male as well. Of course years of restraint kept him from doing so.

"I'm so sorry 'Tachi! I guess I'm just so tired I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Hn. Finishing eating first."

And on command, Naruto nodded and they started eating in silence as before. Itachi glanced over at the blonde noting a slight pout on his face. He'd stopped eating but continued to pout and looking at…

"Here." Itachi brought his tea up to Naruto's mouth. "Drink."

"B-but I'll spill it again." The blonde spoke slightly ashamed.

Instead of speaking, the raven just placed the cup to his blonde's pink lips and slightly tipping for the liquid to flow out. Naruto sipped the now warm tea and shyly nodded in thanks to Itachi.

They finished their food and Itachi guided Naruto toward the elevator.

"What about the dishes? We should clean them before we leave."

"Hn. Maid."

"Wow. You guys actually trust someone in here to be your maid? I thought this was a top secret base?"

"Hn."

What Naruto forgot was that even though there was no actual maid in the base, Sakura still occupied the third floor and Itachi had a feeling of her cleanliness. He was certain she wouldn't be able to stand the mess so he just kept walking.

The elevator opened a few moments after hitting the down button and once inside Itachi hit -5 and -7. They arrived at their destination shortly and the raven stepped out.

"If you need me I'm on negative five. Make sure I recognize you." And with that the elevator doors closed leaving the blonde to his self.

Naruto quickly made his way toward the bed while stripping off his clothes down to only his boxers. Sliding under the covers, azure eyes find themselves look at the ceiling and thinking about his past. The past days of no sleep caught up instantly the moment he blinked and his eyes refused to open.

_DREAM WORKS ;)_

'_Here again I guess.' In front of the blonde was a table for two with a dark red table cloth. No one sat in front of him but two glasses were out and a very expensive bottle of wine sat unopened in the ice bucket. _

"_Sir, would you care to order? Or would you like to use our phone?" the penguin waiter with the caterpillar mustache asked._

"_Eh, just bring me the check, I'll be leaving soon." _

"_Of course sir." And the waiter left the blonde customer at his table._

_The bill arrived costing seventy dollars for the special engraved wine bottle. After signing the blonde reached out and grabbed his full bottle of wine. _

'_May not be the most classy action but hell I paid for it.'_

_And with that he walked out the doors with a good drink in his hand and the intention of finding her. Naruto walked straight towards the hospital only slightly drooling when he passed all the restaurants. Luckily Icharuka was on the other side of town and he wouldn't have to deal with forcing himself away. _

'_Sakura said it better not be at Icharuka.' The blonde thought pensively. 'I did everything right too. I went to a normal restaurant, got the most expensive wine that I could buy, have it engraved with the date for our anniversary, and I didn't forget the ring!'_

_Still in thought, the blonde entered the hospital and just stopped at the desk. Immediately the secretary told him to follow her and showed him the way. _

"_She's in this room but she's busy at the moment. I'm sure if you just wait she'll be out soon enough." The young chipper nurse advised and so he did. _

_About ten minutes had passed and even though the walls were very sound protective, nothing would've stopped the scream of pleasure he knew all too well. They both knew that they didn't have a life expectancy for too long and since he waited so long for Hinata, this time it would be different. But he never knew how different _this _would be. _

_He continued to sit knowingly and pondering. The door opened about a good ten minutes late with the one he hated the most stepping out. A smirk formed the moment he saw Naruto and continued down the hallway. Two minutes passed and Sakura came out. She saw those solemn b]ue eyes and a face of slight disgust. _

_Naruto looked down, never said a word, walked to her, and handed her a small dark blue velvet box. He left her in tears and as soon as he left the hospital his own started to fall. _

_Naruto got home and went to the kitchen to get some water and for once, no more sake. He looked at the calendar that was on the fridge and saw the big red circle. 4/17. The day he was supposed to be engaged. The day he was broken again. The day he cursed all women to hell and will always be __**alone**__._

That last thought woke Naruto with a start as his nightmare reoccurred. Most dreams were fuzzy but this one seemed to happen so often and so vivid that he never got used to it. Never.

Looking at the clock on the ceiling, which one would never notice unless lying down, 4:17 showed clear enough to the blonde's sleepy eyes.

"Fuck my life. Seriously." And with that comment, Naruto got up and went to the elevator because sleeping alone is not an option. Pushing a button on the key pad, the elevator rose and stopped at the destination.

The blonde nervously stepped out and stopped close to the nonmoving figure.

"Um… 'Tachi-kun, can I sleep here tonight? ...W-with you?" '_Damn it stutter!!!!'_

"Hn."

The cerulean eyed nin didn't know whether that was a yes or a no and continued to stand at the end of the bed. Itachi cracked his eyes open and saw that the blonde hadn't moved so he flipped the covers up on the empty side of the bed. Naruto got the message and climbed into bed, forgetting all his troubles as new ones began.

_**Konoha! **_=O (don't you hate me :) )

'_I don't think I've seen her act __**this **__bad. Not even when Sakura was isolated it wasn't this bad. She always works, never once has she smiled, she hasn't broken a desk once, she hasn't touched sake since __**she **__left, and I haven't seen her not cry at night. I wish she would see that she's not alone. I'm the only one she has left. She and I both know that she couldn't keep __**her**__ here, but she never had time to fix things. Never had time to heal. Why won't she take comfort from me?' _

A small tear escaped the brunette assistant as she watched her mentor cry helplessly at her desk.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

HOKAY! So that's chapter..? nine? Idk. But w.e. sorry for the cliffy but you know, that's just how I roll ;]

**Please review! **

its's always nice, even if you think it should be criticized, it's all accepted… only if you give an example. Cuz, "you suck" seriously does nothing for anyone. But "you suck cuz this part is too much detail and its boring as hell." Now that works for me :) yes, I'm weird

BTW! I'm going to post up a new story soon ^.^() and I'd really like it if you'd all check it out :) the first one up will be kinda like they are all goin to college and I'm gonna try to do like… everyday events and kinda like… randomness that goes on. (i.e. hook ups, parties, what not) and its just about getting through college life in one piece with your sanity ;)

Also! Please **VOTE! ON MY POLE! **If you don't want to then PM me about it. I just need to know when I start my story about Neji and another person, if the person should be an OC or someone from Naruto

Gomen for the long-ness but oh well =]


	12. AN Fail take 2

**A/N: **_so apparently I suck at life and don't know how to put a poll up… yes, I hit the button that said "display this on your web page" I'm not good with technology so plz forgive. Just pm me the votes the choices would be _

_Which person should be paired up with Neji in my next story?_

_  
1. OC_

_2. Sakura_

_3. Hinata_

_4. Ino_

_5. Anyone else you can think of and it can be a guy._

_You can choose up to two ppl in the entire Naruto character stuff… (couldn't think of that word) _

_And sorry for "updating" to tell you I somehow screwed up again. Gomen and thanks for reading._


	13. Love and Fun

Okay, so it's sorta been awhile and this chapter was kinda harder to write… cuz I really didn't know where to take this story =/ but! Its done and that's what matters. :) anyways… don't forget to vote! Right now its

OC- 2

Hinata- 2

Sasuke- 1

Sakura- 1

Naruto-1

Gaara- 1

I know there are way more reviewers than this cuz I save all the alerts… cuz its my first story and I want to make sure I always respond to reviewers. :) I'm not a creeper, promise!

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

**Recap: ****"Itachi cracked his eyes open and saw that the blonde hadn't moved so he flipped the covers up on the empty side of the bed. Naruto got the message and climbed into bed, forgetting all his troubles as new ones began.**

**_____**

**A small tear escaped the brunette assistant as she watched her mentor cry helplessly at her desk."**

**-_-_-_-_-**

Facing towards his new bed mate, onyx eyes connected with weary blue. Owner of the blue eyes shifted, flipped sides, balled his legs up, and other annoying gestures.

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it. I'm tryin' to get comfortable but nothing seems to work."

Itachi slightly raised an eyebrow while the blonde continued to flip over, roll on his stomach, then flip on his back. _'There's no way to keep him still… unless of course…'_

Naruto was making his next flip over that would face the raven and his own silliness missed when the bed slightly shifted more weight to his side. A soft brush of lips touched a slightly chapped pair and the blonde froze on contact. Slowly Itachi pulled away and went back to his original position. Naruto, still frozen, had a deep blush creeping onto his face and his eyes still in shock. He frowned.

'_Itachi just kissed me. Did he really? No. He's an Uchiha, it must be my imagination. And I wanted him so bad. Damn and it was just too real.'_

"You know most people when they are kissed tend to kiss back."

"That was real? I thought I just imagined it…" the blonde sheepishly replied.

"Hn." And with that the raven nin turned over to brood while facing the wall. _'He thought it didn't happen? I guess he's just denying it, but I could've sworn he wanted to earlier.' _Itachi kept thinking without sleep in sight. One arm hung around his waist and another tried to dig beneath him and the mattress.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought my mind was playing tricks." Itachi hadn't turned or responded to the cerulean eyed nin. With a parting gift, Naruto took his hand from the raven's waist, brushed silky raven hair to the side and kissed the back of his neck. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Although all Uchihas had perfect masks, Itachi's had finally faltered as his eyes softened as he turned back over to gaze upon his sleeping blonde. A smirk formed on the flawless face as hi caught sight of drool running down his new bed mate's face. Reaching over, he wiped the drool off before it could soak his pillows and then kissed pink soft lips while wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Goodnight as well," he murmured into the darkness before sleep found him and wrapped him in a dark veil.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**(Floor 3 w/ Sakura)**

Among the many of guest bedrooms on floor three, Sakura had only found two reasonably suitable ones for a girl. Most of the rooms consisted of dark blues, black, smokey grays, and deep reds. People here obviously had no feminine taste one bit. There was one room that was actually girl and another that was just gender neutral. The only choice left was if Sakura liked a soft spring green or a nice white and brown combination.

**(a/n: more like what I like better :P gomen for this, to the story)**

The green room had a nice white trim that really made the green pop but it wasn't too bright. At the top of the walls were alternating designs that seemed slightly exotic in an Indian sense. The crisp white twin bed sat in the corner with white pillows accented with dark brown resting atop. Next to the bed a dark hanging shelf had expensive, ceramic items placed on each of the four shelves. In the corner next to the shelves, a dark framed mirror was placed with the best lighting within the room. A white dresser sat at the foot of the bed with only two drawers and a closet opposite from it. The room was simple, as if it were a retreat room within the building.

The other room was cream colored walls with marble flooring. Beneath the bed was a cream rug to protect one's feet from a cold morning. The bed had a cherry chestnut comforter with white designs on the ends. On each side of the bed was a white night stand with matching lamps on top. Each had a drawer and a shelf underneath with books and a chair was across the room.

Both rooms were acceptable to Sakura except the fact that the brown room had no extra clothes, mirrors, or extra items; nothing to occupy her.

So, going into the green room, Sakura headed straight for the dresser and opened the first drawer. It seemed to consist of tops, mainly black and purple. On the left side of the drawer, ten net shirts were folded neatly to balance the tops.

The bottom drawer had skirts much like Sakura's own but all black. In the middle of the drawer were black compression shorts and all the way to the left were netted leggings with different leg lengths each.

"Che, whoever this chick is, she needs some serious color in her life. But she seems to be the only girl; I guess I can fathom why she's not too girly." Closing the two drawers, Sakura opened the closet to full on colors of shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, and shoes.

"KAMI! This girl could beat **Ino**!" Scanning through the many clothes, the pinkette finally decided on a crimson tube top with a black sash that connected the front to the back. Next was the arm nettings with crimson cloth that started at her hands ran up the tops of her forearms. She then picked out a black skirt and kept her shorts on underneath.

As much as Sakura hated ruining the skirt, she whipped out a kunai and sliced slits in the skirt on the sides. Unfortunately the shoes were much bigger than her feet so she had to keep her own shoes.

'_I really don't look like me at all.'_

'_**Course not! You look hot!'**_

'_Yeah, but what if someone's mad that I used her clothes.'_

'_**Stop worrying about others and let's start thinkin' of plans! I bet you that Itachi would be the seme…' **_with a slight drool coming from inner Sakura.

'_I don't know, Naruto-kun was definitely dominant when we, HEY! No! We are not getting into their business like that!'_

'_**Oh. My. Kami! Just imagine 'Tachi-kun being the uke,' **_Inner sqealed.

'_You really should stop getting the middle of things.'_

'_**Middle! Imagine me, I mean us in the middle!'**_

'_Kami, that would be heaven…' _Sakura started drooling at the visual images.

'_**Gotcha! Now we gotta plan on how to make 'em ours!'**_

'_Fine, let me just go get paper from the brown room's dresser drawer and hopefully there will be a pen. This is going to take all night won't it?'_

"_**Yup!" **_With that response, Sakura slightly grumbled of her many sleepless nights.

**(Konoha w/ Kakashi)**

A small waterway trickled over smoothed rocks creating an area of peace. A young brunette leaned on the worn wooden bridge railing while looking at the yellow fuzzy lives on the water.

Instantly the brunette felt her back warmed from the fresh air of morning.

"Good morning beautiful, why so down?"

"You're late."

"I know, but I got lost upon the road of life when Pakku came to give me a-"

"Kakashi-kun. Stop with the excuse." His rough mask rubbed her cheek when she turned to face him making her shiver from previous nights' memories.

He groaned from being caught in his pathetic lie and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist. "Shizu-chan, gomen. Now please, tell me what's wrong?"

Very few women could make him truly sorry and only one can make him want to fix it. Sure, Sakura was one he felt bad about but he realized that she's not at his age and it's just too wrong. Instead he found one like her only hidden like a diamond in the rough.

"She's hurting. She's alone and she won't allow anyone back in. I'm the only one left and I can't be there all the time. I'd tell her to retire now because it's about time for the next in line to succeed, but it's all she's got from falling apart. And if Sasuke become's the next Hokage then we're all doomed."

"What about me?"

"Don't you think it's a little late now? The elders have already decided."

"It's not final yet. I've done a lot for this village along with my heritage. The elders will have to consider me and most likely will have me shadow Hokage-samma. It will at least buy us some time and I could possibly get closer to her. I know it seems far away but maybe."

"You're hurting too. I can see it. Is this because it was _his _dream?"

This one question struck the copy in hard. "I used to compare him to Obito but when I finally saw him grow up, he became much more like his father. I promised him I'd take care of his son. I've failed him and this may be a way to correct that mistake."

**(At the Base [btw its morning now] )**

"Where is that emo son of a bitch?"

At that moment of slight rant, the puppet master happened to walk by.

"Kisame, why are you here? I thought you had a mission," the rusty hair nin asked while regarding the clock. "And at this hour?"

"Don't get me started on this shit. That damned Uchiha left me in Sound to report back and he hasn't returned. It shouldn't take that fucking long to say "Yo, Madara, we killed the leader dude and we're taking it over. Kay, gotta go help my favorite partner, Kisame."

"Hn. He's sleeping now," Sasori replied with a yawn. "You could be murdered if you wake him up."

"Heh heh. Nah. I'll take this risk. It could be amusing if you wanna join."

"Hn." He replied with a smirk. Both headed toward the elevator and made their way to Itachi's room.

The doors opened and both headed towards the sliding barriers. Kisame slid both doors open as a grand angry entrance and all anger fled as a smirk found his face. '_Itachi will never live this down.' _

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

So it really hasn't been that long… but I got bored for bein home all the time. Apparently Avatar and "What I like about you" are my favorite shows on tv. Fios is great… if you can find something… but oh well.

Btw, do remember the position of how Naru and Ita are in when Kisa and Saso walk in. (yeah, I'm lazy. Somehow I can write tons about really random crap but yeah… no…)

Plz Review! When I get to 50 reviews I'll write a one shot of my choice but suggestions are always encouraged.

**And don't forget to vote.**

And I'll always take ideas for the story :)

That wraps up Chap…10? Btw, saw the new HP movie. Not bad. Actually really funny. A lot more randomness that just kinda makes it more realistic… that's just my view.. okay. Sorry done.


	14. Better Days

Okay… so I'm guessing chapter ten sucked big time since I only got one review :( which, btw, was not always the case… :'( anyways, enough pouting, I'm updating again instead of losing hope to prove otherwise. :) it's just how I am. I'm a freak of nature when it comes to competition and the fact that I hate being imperfect… which I really am…

Vote! Plz. You get to pick two! Who should be with Neji?

OC-2

Hinata-2

Naruto-2

Sasuke-1

Sakura-1

Last but not least,

Gaara-1

Seriously, that's slightly pathetic… but it could just be me. Damn. Oh well.

**-­_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-­_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Recap: ****"The doors opened and both headed towards the sliding barriers. Kisame slid both doors open as a grand angry entrance and all anger fled as a smirk found his face. '**_**Itachi will never live this down.'"**_

A small blonde bundle was out like a rock with a surrounding warm heat and a sense of total comfort. The lights in the room were on dim but he refused lift his heavy eyelids. His ears heard slight noises like chuckles but his mind soon became foggy again as he returned to a deep sleep.

The warmth and comfort left the drooling blonde with a sense of danger yanking him from his horny dream of a leathered Itachi.

"BAHAHAHA! ITACHI! HAHAHA! IN-IN B-B-BAHAHAHA!!"

"Kisame, I will give you exactly one second to leave before I torture your ass until you beg for mercy."

"WHO KN-KNEW!!! TACHI-CHAN IS-IS HAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU LIKED YOUR PRETTY SILKY HAIR AND PAINTING YOUR NAILS BUT THIS, HAHAH-"

The raven's eyes instantly flashed red and Kisame had been sent to his mental torture for three seconds before he crumpled to the ground.

"Hn."

"Itachi-chaaan! You haven't done that since our first mission togetheeeeeerrrrrr!" Kisame whined while dragging himself off the floor.

"Well I'm leaving to find Deidara," the red head added with a smirk. "Enjoy him as much as I did, _Itachi._"

"Hn. Kisame, if you don't stop your obnoxiously loud whining you'll wake up Naruto."

"Tachi-kun, why is does the cookie monster have sharp teeth?" a sleepy blonde mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"BAHAHA! _TACHI-KUN_!!! You know, I thought you were being lazy and making me take care of everything else but now I know you were bangin' some blondie!"

_Smack._

"You-you smacked me? I get it!" Kisame chuckled with his eyes in perfect crescents. "HE BANGS YOU!" the shark man yelled with wide eyes. "Shit."

Again, the blue man lay crumpled on the cold floor drooling. Itachi grabbed his cloak collar and drags the massive man to the elevator and hit positive three._ 'Hn. Sakura will take care of him…unfortunately.' _**(A/N: yes, Itachi does say "Hn" in his thoughts, at least for me :). And gomen for interrupting.) **_'Now, where did that blonde go?'_

_-_-_-__ gap :) ___-_-_- With Sakura -_-_-___-_-_-_

'_So, you're saying we have to pretend to attack Naruto with that hot pink bunny outfit under our, my, ugh I give up, clothes?'_

'_**Mhmm.'**_

'_And then strip and start to dance like the strippers Ino made us study before we lost "it"?'_

'_**Yup.'**_

'_How the hell is that going to work?! It's not like he's gonna just stop in his tracks and fuck us right then and there! Plus, I thought you were going for the jackpot.'_

'_**Let me explain. One, you in a sexy bunny outfit would stop Neji in his tracks and god knows he only is gettin' off with his magazines. Two, if Naruto wants to do you then Itachi will want to **_**do**_**you. Three, I **__**am**__** going for the big game, you just need to see the domino effect.'**_

'_Hmm… it sounds too ridiculous. We need a Plan B.'_

'_**UGH! Fine.'**_

_**-_-_-_-___ in Konoha ___-_-_-_-**_

As much as everyone thought, Kakashi was no lazy ass. He got up every day at six because of his former sensei's orders to train. The many excuses such as "getting lost on a road of life" and what not usually meant he'd been at the memorial for KIA ninjas. It would take longer sometimes because he never wanted anyone to know how hard the tears fell.

But today was different. Today he lay awake with his eyes glued to the ceiling. He'd usually leave the warmth of Shizune's body to start his shower and leave his apartment, but today everything was different. Something just felt right for once. He wasn't thinking about his comrades that had died or about the future of the village. No, today was a good day. Something was just _right_.

Tsunade never woke before eight at the very earliest and the copy nin had plenty of time on his hands.

5:45.

Fifteen minutes earlier than normal. Something had to be different. As much as he'd love to hold his hopefully future wife, only when they both are out of the business… which doesn't look too promising, Kakashi left the warm covers and opened the door to the small tile bathroom.

He shed his mask and dark green boxers and stepped inside the slightly molding shower. Yeah, it was gross and most likely harmful but he couldn't care less. Ninjas don't have long to live for so when the shower was turned on and stayed hot for ten minutes, Kakashi absolutely knew that today would be different.

-_-_---_-_---_-_---_-_--- later… like… seven-ish?-­-­-­_-­--­-­-­-­­-_-_--__-___--__--... fail…

"I need that folder from file-"

"Got it."

"And I also need the new gen-'

"Also got it."

"Hn. Show off."

"What Uchiha? Can't handle that your lazy ass ex-sensei actually is efficient?"

"More like a suck up."

_Snap._

"Will both of you _shut up_! And someone bring me another goddamned bottle of sake!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"And Sasuke, while you're at it, bring me another pen. Kakashi, I'd like you to review all these missions, separate them into piles of rank, then organize a 4 man cell for each mission based on abilities. When you are finished with that you are dismissed," she added while wiping the ink on a permanently stained cloth.

The copy nin gathered the papers and sat on the floor of Tsunade's office like a two year old with building blocks. The first week of shadowing he would take in everything in his surroundings and only do what was asked of him. He then quickly realized if he needed to out do his former student things would need to change.

Sasuke realized the morning it started and would make comments such as "suck up" or "pet", but his favorite was "bitch". His tongue could rival Sai's and his competence started to increase after catching a bone breaking punch. Tsunade had ordered Shizune not to heal it. The rest was left up to Ino would would constantly say "oops" and then jab him with a chakra scalpel.

Said Uchiha soon entered with two bottles in one hand and five pens in the other. Precautions were always a must when it comes to Tsunade, especially when one doesn't want to break any more bones then necessary.

"Sasuke, well done today. You may leave."

"Hn." And with that the raven left the quiet office with a poof. Soon Kakashi had finished and Tsunade stopped him from leaving her so called domain; the same one that had more replacements in it then when Orochimaru attacked the village.

"Kakashi, I know you're trying to prevent such an event that could lead to our demise, but you realize you could be ripping the village apart. Many of the "villagers" are Danzou's spies and a civil war might come to pass."

"Would fighting for our own rights be so much worse than becoming mindless drones? I know that the only one that could probably keep the village in order would be Na-him, but no one else is stepping up. I feel that I owe him and this is my way."

"Even this did work out, can you handle the fact that you hold all the ninjas, which you've taught and grown up with, lives? The Third was ready to die, his journals talk about how the deaths add up and he can't sleep. I don't need to tell you about the Fourth. So tell me, can you handle this?"

"With my body and soul," he replied with no hesitation.

"Dismissed," the blonde waved her hand as if waving off the thick sense of serious and death.

Kakashi bowed and a swirl of cherry blossom petals and leaves surrounded the humble standing figure.

He walked down the street with a new sense of pride and motivation. There were few people he'd die for and now he wanted to protect all in this shared home. Home. It seemed so wrong with out everyone here but what can he expect. If he can hold this place together maybe they'll return. It's worth a shot.

Life just seems much better when one finds meaning in life that will benefit others.

--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-- Avec le garcon blond et le garcon noir --_-_-_-_-_-_-_-­_-_--

"Eeto 'Tachi-kun, c-can you not look at me?"

"Why?"

Blood rushed to the blonde's face and ears as he looked down at the obvious tent in his boxers.

"Eh heh heh, well… it's morning and I… do I have to explain? You can't tell me this hasn't happened to you before!"

"Hn."

"Exactly! So I need to go… and I'll be on the third floor when I'm done."

"I wouldn't recommend that. Not only has the "cookie monster with teeth", as you so eloquently described, invaded that floor, I'm pretty sure Sakura may have an itch to scratch with you."

"Itch to scratch? If she's itchy then she can rub against a corner or something." **(btw, I got really itchy when I wrote this ;] ) **

Itachi mentally slapped himself and almost rolled his eyes.

"Naruto-san, I mean that she either wants you or wants to talk to you."

"Fine, Uchiha-san, I'll be leaving now to my room and find you to babysit me as I go and eat like people need to do," the blonde replied now standing with a blanket wrapped around him.

As he walked toward the still open sliding doors Itachi called his name emotionlessly.

"Yes," he turned with a small glint of hope in his eyes.

"Blanket." And the glint was gone. Naruto's face went back to one void of emotions as he held the blanket out and dropped it. Turning sharply, he exited Itachi's floor.

'_What am I doing? Why am I such an ass! One person that I like and I had to let Kisame get to me. Why am I so insecure about another person? I've never second guessed myself. UGH! I don't understand this damned concept.'_

_**w/ Naru-kun :/**_

'_I guess he doesn't want me. Maybe it was a mistake to come here. I'll just give up my title and drag Sakura with me out the door.'_

**-­_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-­_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ugh. Sorry… I sorta had writers block surprisingly enough. I really want this story to move forward and stick to the plot I have… but I just sorta seems like its going no where. I know exactly where to bring it but its just the whole… idk :/ oh well. I'll stop complaining..

Okay, seriously.. I think there was only one vote. I'll start it my way but I just thought that ppl would want sorta a say in it…

Plz don't forget to review :) I love them, they love me. Its just kinda a workin relationship ;P

I'll be gone all this week on yet another vacation… that hopefully will be a vacation…

I know I commented a lot in this chapter but I honestly couldn't help it :P

The Poll is still open **(oops, I almost spelled that pole…) **and all votes are accepted until I finally post the first chapter… which should be after this week cuz honestly I'll still nothing to do.

Oh, and sorry for this being short. :) hopefully the next one won't be. It took me forever to accept this version.


	15. Connected

Oh how I hate the beach. "Why?" one might ask. Well let's count the reasons.

Apparently police men are very shy but take an interest while on the job. Basically I got stalked by the cute police guy while walking on the board walk in Ocean City.

After buying a sun dress from one of the shops, it just so happened that while walking down an alley of shops, a strong gust of wind blew. No one was around, so I thought, until I walked into one of the stores and the cute cashier guy smiled at me. I smiled back unknowingly. Then while walking out of the shop it dawned up me, he saw my skirt fly up and I realized then that I was wearing the most granny pannied undies ever. Why would I wear them? Cuz it was five in the morning when I got up and left for the beach.

I don't tan. At least not where I'm tan already. I have really awkward tan lines because of sports… its terrible. And I'm a really pale person to begin with. I get sunburned easily but I'm careful. Well guess who got a slight hue of pink instead of tan?? It's not even noticeable, that's how bad it gets. I was out in the sun, in the water!!! (Which btw, reflects light and you get burned easier… or tan), for a good 2 ½ hours. Nothing.

an old guy kept being "quite friendly" at the hotel… and offered to make me and my sister breakfast…. Yeah, no…

On the plus side of the beach, I did see a guy in a dark polo, khakis, holdin' his wife's hand… and wearing hot pink crocs :) I'm not a croc hater; I actually own a pair of those ugly eatable shoes.

So I'm done with my "I hate the beach" and I know it was long but I hoped you enjoyed my horror stories :) it's specifically there to laugh and say, "wow, that sucks! Glad it's not me!" oh but the baby parrots were cute :) okay, officially done.

Onto the story! No, I don't own Naruto nor will I ever want to; too much of a hassle if you ask me.

-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-

**Recap!**_**"I guess he doesn't want me. Maybe it was a mistake to come here. I'll just give up my title and drag Sakura with me out the door."**_

The blonde quickly rushed to the elevator and pushed the number nine and held the "close doors" button. Tapping his foot impatiently, Naruto reached his destination with his cerulean eyes on the verge of becoming crimson. He wouldn't have gotten so upset over something as trivial as a "fight" but it just hurt to know when people just played you like a fool.

The blonde strode over to the late Madara's closet and began packing.

'**Hey, gaki, it's not gonna be too easy just to leave. And over some fight with tall, dark, and emo? Think this through!'**

"When have we ever thought things through!" the vessel yelled into the closet. Stuffing two solid black cloaks into a large pack found in the corner, said blonde started rummaging for more clothes for the up coming winter.

'**Kit, come on! Cool your kunai and just keep to yourself. It hasn't hurt you before.'**

The blonde ignored his demon friend and crammed two extra outfits into the pack. Next on the list were some extra blankets. Naruto looked through many drawers but found nothing. Next he resorted to moving clothes aside to see if there were any behind or under. None. That is until he came across a hidden drawer behind some hanging clothes.

It was a trap. It just had to be, but against his better judgment, the enraged nin opened it. An unmarked leather book sat exactly in the middle. The book seemed to be sitting high and with Naruto's curiosity, he picked it up. Beneath it was yet another book. Remembering his hurry, Naruto grabbed the second one and stowed them both in the pack.

Hurrying back to the task at hand, blankets, the vessel headed towards the bed and grabbed the comforter. Obviously it would never fit in the bag so Naruto then laid it on the ground and started to fold and roll it. It was a long process with precision.

**On Floor 3 **

On a chair in the dining room sat a pissed off blue creature with a distracted pinkette healing his head. Furrowing her brows, Sakura tried to remain focused on her demanding patient. She never wanted to fight with him so she just complied with his demand.

"You look like you're forcing your concentration. Jutsu's are weapons that flow freely and shouldn't be so hard to dote on. So why are you distracted?"

"Nani? I-i…" she sputtered in embarrassment. "I was just thinking about before I came to this base. It's not that I don't like it here, but it's just a bit lonely."

"Hmm. Sounds reasonable. How 'bout you tell me about what you were thinking about. I'm bored as hell and if I get to keep starin' at you, babe, then I might as well get to know ya."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Eh, why not, beautiful? It's not everyday a hottie with bubblegum hair walks into your life. But then again, you flew down into mine from heaven above."

With that said, Sakura's blushed deeply and stopped healing his mind.

"Eeto, but can you not hit on me? It's not that I'm not flattered it's just I have too much on my plate at the moment. I'm completely confused and as much as I want to be homesick, there's just too much pain in going back."

Kisame's brow creased. _'Why do I care about her problem?! I hardly know the chick and she's just grown on me. UGH! I don't want to be a freakin' creeper but I just want to know!' _

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened that made you this messed up?"

"Oh… you probably don't want to hear my story. I'm sure it might seem selfish and spoiled to be upset about it."

"Stop being polite cause I'm sure as hell not."

"H-hai." She responded embarrassed. "Sasuke came back to the village after he killed Orochimaru and Itachi wanting to revive his clan. His first choice was the Hyuuga's princess because they both had strong bloodlines, but then he realized that was a mistake for his children may not have his bloodline powers.

So then he went after me. I don't have any bloodline traits but I'm intelligent and have skills with controlling chakra. At both times of his choosing, myself and Hyuuga-san were dating Naruto… and both of the times we were engaged…"

"Woah! Sounds like that blonde's gettin' around if he's gonna marry two chicks at once!"

"N-no! It was a year apart!" She quickly corrected. _'Why am I telling him this? Am I just that desperate for someone to know what I went through? I am selfish.' _Sakura's face slightly lowered and changed from surprise to wistful.

"Hey, pinky, finish the tale, I wanna hear the endin'," Kisame demanded. Of course he noticed her glum look but he didn't want to seem like a sissy. No way in hell would he ever get sappy for her.

"When I talked to Hinata, gomen, the Hyuuga, she said that he would make her spend nights at his house and we would constantly rape her. She loved Naruto but was too disgusted with herself after the first time with Sasuke. After she became pregnant after three months of torture, she needed a restraining order from the Hokage herself to keep him from raping her with child. Her cousin had to escort her and Anbu trailed her every move. He then moved onto me. I had been out of the village for awhile but when I came back, I came back to Naruto.

"Sasuke went to the elders of the village to order me to become the mother of his child. They set out a plan that while working in the hospital, I'd be given a room with him and that would be the only place and time. I hated what he did to Naruto, but my lust for him overcame it. I'd sleep with him at the hospital and then came home to my fiancé and we'd sleep together.

"I felt awful at times but it was a mission. Part of the deal was after I conceive I'd be moved to Suna and stay there for a year. Then I'd come home and continue with my life and Sasuke would have his child. The Hokage never found out because the elders threatened death to my civilian family. They weren't bluffing because of an assassin order behind them."

"Wow. So you were basically the brat's own little prostitute. That's more than enough to get you messed up in the head."

"Yeah," was all she said. Her solemn face was enough to make him realize the air just got way too heavy.

"Sooo, what's your plan now?"

"Huh? Plan! I don't have a plan! Eh heh heh heh," Sakura sped through. Her eyes were in perfect crescents with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Mhm. And I'm actually as hideous as Kakuzu and hornier than Dei."

"…"

"Ah, sorry, ya don't know 'em. But anyways, I think I got a plan! It's perfect and it'll totally work!"

"Really? How do I know you aren't just going to embarrass me and use me for your own?"

"I just listened to your entire sob story and this is what your givin' me? I may be Akatsuki but I'm still a gentleman that'll help a little miss in trouble," he winked.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as images of punching the akatsuki nin crossed her mind.

**With the Ice King himself**

'_What the hell was that? I'm going to fucking kill that fish stick. That dobe was the one thing I found myself feeling something. That void shrank. I actually felt warmth and now I'm numbed._

_I even told him I like him. It felt so right why did Kisame make it feel so wrong? I need to find him. I don't care anymore even if it makes me vulnerable. That spirit of warmth, no, more than that. What would that word be?'_

Confused and determined, the raven left his room behind and headed towards the most likely spot to find his blonde, to find himself, and to find the meaning; the meaning of his thoughts.

**Floor 3**** =I**

"You sure this'll work? I feel ridiculous!"

"You look like a goddess. Trust me, it's like my mom!"

_Twitch. Twitch._

"I look like your mom!!! What the hell!"

"Well not literally, just… she's born from the sea… and I'm kinda of the sea… Plus she's fictional anyways. I'll show ya the paintin' later."

"Yeah, yeah."

_Ding!_

"I'll still be watchin' hime!" Kisame added while he quickly left Sakura alone.

Quickly the pinkette posed in a graceful poised manner, such as a goddess, with her eyes closed waiting for the blonde to grab her hand and rush her to the nearest bed. Foot steps approached her and she opened her eyes with a lust that would match Kakuzu's for money.

Cold irritated eyes flashed quickly then returned to a stoic stare back at the now fully embarrassed emeralds.

"Uh… I can totally explain!"

"Hn."

_Ding!_

The doors opened once again and a pissed off blonde leaned against the walls holding his head. Looking down, said man leaned down and picked up the large pack with ease and continued out the doors with sealed eyes.

"SAKURA!"

An awkward silence passed and blue cerulean eyes appear. If looks could kill the world would be of solace save for one whiskered man.

Sakura quickly returns to her lusty gaze at the blonde trying to sway him in her favor. Blood rushed to Naruto's face as his eyes widened at the sight. Dazzling in a sheer white dress with a golden shell bra underneath and lacy white unmentionables, the pinkette stood in a large clam pedestal. She looked like a reincarnation of Venus and the look in her eye wiped out the blonde's mind.

Regaining composure, Naruto marched straight towards her, grabbed her wrist, and trudged her towards the elevator.

"Naruto! You're so sexy when you play ruff!"

_Twitch._

"The bedrooms are the other way but if you want to do it in the elevator, fine! That's so kinky and sexy," Sakura huskily said when they entered the shaft.

_Twitch._

"I'M NOT GOING TO FUCK YOU, SAKURA! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

Sakura "eeped" and shut her mouth. Itachi's eyes flew open with panic and he jolted into the elevator before it could close. Kisame left his hiding spot in distress and quickly stopped sending his Chakra into Samehada and stored it all.

**In the Elevator **

"Naruto, you cannot leave the head of the Akatsuki. You wear the ring with honor and the title comes."

Said blonde slipped the ring off his finger and flung it at the raven's head. Whipping out his hand gracefully, Itachi caught the small metal trinket. Sakura sat on the floor still shocked.

"Y-you're head of the-the Akatsuki? How are you going to hunt people like _you_?"

"I'm not! I refuse to stay in this hell hole!"

_Ding!_

Naruto grabbed the pinkette's wrist once again and dragged her out of the building.

**Meanwhile! w/ Kisame**

The shark nin flared his chakra into the ring setting off a secret jutsu placed on each one. Each member of the Akatsuki felt pulses on their fingers save for Deidara.

**-_-SasoDei-_-**

"Awww! I wanted to start round two, un! Damn it! This better be damned important, yeah!"

The red head nodded slightly and started to wipe off the saliva and cum from his body before he handed his shirt to Dei to do the same. Both finished within the minute because of past experiences proved it useful. The two then poofed to the training grounds with cloaks wrapped around their semi-naked bodies.

**-_-KakuHidan-_-**

"Damn it! We always fucking miss all the fun shit! Not fuckin' fair! I wanna inflict fuckin' pain that they scream shitless and wish they were in fucking hell!"

"Hn. It'll be a waste of time and that means wasting time to get money. It's probably something as stupid as Tobi threw bubblegum into Itachi's hair."

**-_-Zetsu-­_-**

"Yes you will grow and be beautiful my new little bonsai! Yes you will!" Zetsu cheerily praised his petite tree. "I haven't forgotten you my little pretties." The plant man skipped to the other side of his room and started to water each plant.

In the middle of his daily routines with the loves of his life, his ring started to pulse.

"Gomen nasai my loves. Daddy must be leaving you but I promise I'll be back."

The two together happy faces quickly turned, the white void of expression and the black disgruntled. Zetsu sank into the ground and made his way to the outside of the base. Reaching the grounds, the two faced nin stayed within a large unnoticeable tree.

-_-**Konan**-_-

Close to where Dei and Sasori appeared, a swirl of flat origami flowers erupted as the blue haired kunoichi made her entrance.

**(A/N: so I really just wanted it to be little papers… cuz it reminds me of post-its :) one of the senior pranks when I was in high school was that everything was post-it noted… even the floor. It was awful but so funny.)**

-_-**Everyone in the Yard**-_-

Everyone that was called stood near the main entrance of the base except Kakuzu, Hidan, and Pein.

"Naruto," the stoic raven began, "The moment you placed the ring upon your finger, its chakra infused itself with yours and the Kyuubi's. Even if you wish to leave, you will still be connected with each of us and therefore still apart of this organization."

'**Kit, he's not lyin'. I can't get the damned girly purple chakra off me. It's part of us, gaki.'**

Enraged by this knowledge, Naruto's eyes quickly changed to blood red. "So I'm finally married to something, something that doesn't even _want me_!"

"Sunshine-kun! How could you say we didn't want you, yeah? We'd have so much fun together, and it doesn't even have to be "that" kind of fun!"

"As much as you may hate this, Uchiha-san is right," Sasori confirmed.

Fashionably late, Pein walks out during the middle of the whole discussion but none take a notice as the vessel slowly diffuses.

Stepping out of his safe zone, Zetsu added his bit. "Naruto-san, when you accepted the ring, the title only comes with the responsibility of the missions and maintaining order within the base. You basically control the missions we take, what type of organization we are, and you slightly control the land. All are afraid of this organization and you can use it to your benefit or throw it away.

Individually we are all more destructive. Some of us will most likely end up mass murdering people. Do you want to know that you're the reason all of that happened?"

"Che. Screw this." And Pein left the so called "emergency".

"I can control what we do? I doubt any would like what I'd change it to."

"That's not the point Naruto-kun. We want- I need you here," the raven finally confronted his feelings.

"Naruto-kun, I think we should stay. We could do good with this! You won't be too alone, I'll be here and I want to stay here, with you, with everyone here," Sakura encouraged.

The demon man's eyes flickered to crystal blue and his eyes softened. No one knew why, but all felt pulled towards this small ray of sunshine, this man who was only hurt when he was kind. He may have his moments, but truly he's never evil.

'**Kit, let's stay. We could change things for **_**our**_** kind.'**

Naruto finally agreed. As much as he wanted it to be because of the good he could do, more was based on the fact that _he _need him. As for Sakura, he could genuinely tell she meant it all. They needed to work things out, but it would work.

Being in such a state of rage made said blonde dizzy and he started to waver. Slowly his body headed for the autumn leaved ground. Itachi quickly got to the blonde and steadied his exhausted body. Picking him up bridal style, Itachi swirled away in a cloud of ravens into his room.

"Wow. Itachi-kun said he "needed" Sunshine, un. That's big, yeah. I'm not imagining this right?" Deidara openly stated in shock.

Everyone else that witnessed that whole ordeal was still in shock but a few just disregarded it, too resigned to show emotion.

Konan quickly left again with her mouth slightly open in shock. She had to tell her Pein-samma the terrible news.

Each member made their exit and resumed their life as it was before the call. Kisame and Sakura still stood outside completely silent.

"So… you wanna go inside and get somethin' to eat?"

"Nani?! Is that really all you can think about after all that?"

"Well… yeah… it's over now and I haven't eaten since I left from my mission to kick Itachi's ass… I'm actually starving."

"Hmph. Fine. What do you want to eat?"

"Meh. I don't know. How 'bout we decide when we get there?"

And the two made their way back to their original meeting spot with food on the brain. What they didn't know was that a new found friendship was forming and a deep bond connected them. They may not have realized it then but they did need each other.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well that's chapter twelve :) yeah… I know, the endin of that chapter wasn't what you thought. And sorry if you don't like how I have Kisame. I kinda think of him as gruff and likes to hit on chicks. There are many KisaIta stories… I really don't think of them in that way… too weird. It should be fun throwin Hidan in there with him :)

**No, I'm not pairing Kisame and Sakura. That would be a crack pairing and it's just… no. At least as of this moment.**

Plz review, and I know this is longer than most of my chapters =] but it would've only been written so soon if it weren't for **Finialwing92**. life saver!

I had really lost a train of thought but then this person reviews and a new light came :) It will **not **be sappy though. Just cuz the plan is to change things around; no way in hell will it be sappy. Ima chick but still… it gets excessive and sometimes I reread my stuff just so it's not too off. :P

Well ta ta for now :)

**Please Review ^.^**

**I should be writing up two chapters for two stories tmrw :) so be on the look out.**

**It's not too late to vote. Right now Naruto is in the lead. (sheesh, I thought ya'll would be annoyed with another Naruto fic ;P)**

**Thank you to the reviewers that review every chapter :) you know who you are and you're the best. **


	16. Drunken Festivities

Hey :) I'm back again. It's been awhile but things are boring right now. :/ Well anyways. I hope you all like this next chapter.

Btw, google image "" there's a pic where he's in the snow. Think of him lookin like that instead of how he looks in the show. Much more appealing :P

So yeah, to the story :) btw, I couldn't really quote the end… so I just kinda summarized it :P

**Btw, Lemon**

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

**Recap:**** Naruto tried to leave the Akatsuki but found out that he's connected. Sakura has made the base her new home and helped keep Naruto from leaving. Naruto has fallen ill due to chakra depletion. Sakura has found a new friend, Kisame.**

--_--Konohagakure--_--

Many workers hustled about hanging lanterns and repainting shops at the last minute. Only two days left until the autumn festival and everyone still had too much work to stop at night. It was the perfect place to play "tourist" and check out how each stand is coming along.

Wearing plain civilian clothes, an ordinary man strolled through the bustle of Konoha whistling a soft lullaby. On cue when the tune ended another man accidentally bumped into the whistler.

"Gomen," the whistler bowed.

"No. It was truly my fault."

"Tomo-san! I had no idea! Want t'go get some sake?"

"It would be my honor, Wataru."

The two made their way to one of the less busy sake bars and seated at a two top.

"So, Wataru, anything new happening at work?"

"Hai, apparently the boss had an accident and a new one has replaced him."

"I see. Does anyone know his background?"

"No. He just appeared with a blue gentleman."

"Ah, must be sad that he didn't get to take charge. Well, Wataru-san, it was nice meeting with you, but you know as well as I do that if my wife hears I'm talking business when it's so close to the festival I'm dead. Would you mind gathering the others for me?"

"My honor, Tomo-san."

The two left the bar after finishing their alcohol and headed their separate ways. Passing a few side streets, Tomo entered a narrow well hidden alley and released his jutsu.

'_Shit! Kisame and Itachi got to my puppet already!' _The raven walked out the other end of the alley and made his way towards the Uchiha compound to retire for the night.

--_--w/ Tsunade and an Anbu--_--

"I see. Have you spoken with Setsuna?"

"Hai, Hokage-samma. Danzou knows of the Sound bonds and is sending in root members to help re-conquer the area."

"Shit. What do you see in this situation?"

"Possibly a spoiled brat may start a war if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Harsh but it does seem to fit. Continue your work and don't be caught."

--_--At the base--_--

"I just don't get it! How can you eat fish?! Aren't you a fish?"

"Nope," Kisame grinned showing every razor sharp tooth. "I'm a shark. Don't you see it?"

"Nah. You just look like a fish."

The blue man deadpanned.

"Have you ever seen a fish with these teeth?!"

"No, but I've met one with smelly breath like you!"

"Argh! Women! They just don't get it!"

During his ranting on misunderstanding women, Sakura picked up a shimp sushi, aimed, and flicked.

"They all just want the normal guy but they are just bor-" Hitting its target, Kisame started clutching his throat while his face turned purple.

"Serves you right," Sakura boasted. "Fine, I'll save you."

Green engulfed her palm as she patted "gently" on his back. The piece still lodged in his throat, Sakura slammed her hand into his back sending him into an unfortunate wall.

Stumbling from the rubble and drywall, the fish nin pointed directly at his savior.

"You, you are goin' to have t'deal with Kakuzu! I'm not messin' with the guy that spends 24/7 with Hidan."

"Che. How about we make a deal, ne?" the pinkette challenged while holding four sake bottles. "Whoever passes out first has to deal with Kakuzu."

"You're on Pinky!"

"Don't call me that!"

"What was that, Pinky? I can't hear you over me kickin' your ass!"

"Oh it's _so_ on!"

--_--W/ Ita and Naru--_--

Lying on top of the blankets, only a blonde mop was visible under a throw blanket. He was completely out meaning no drool, no fidgeting, and no mumbles. The raven at his desk worried deeply for the blonde's health.

Seated stiffly, a crease flawed his perfect face as the worry sunk in. He continued reading a thick leather book he found. He'd read almost every book in the library but had never come across the two in Naruto's pack.

Soft mumbles emitted the bed and Itachi looked up. Naruto had lifted himself to his elbows and his eyes adjusting to the lighting.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. I have an awful taste in my mouth and I feel really stiff. What are you reading?"

"A book from your pack. Where did you get such a book?"

"My closet."

"Hn."

"…"

"Naruto-san, back there was all true, what I said I mean."

"If it's true then why do you continue to act like we are making a deal?"

Itachi glanced away from the blonde slightly ashamed.

"As you know my former life in Konohagakure was purely political and I only learned how to deal with two types of people: my little brother and clan leaders. I highly doubt you'd like to be looked down upon and made fun of.

"Since my previous experiences, Madara made me one of the negotiators in our business transactions along with Kakuzu. Kisame is my partner and my closest "friend" but the way we get along with each other is few words, competition, and arguments."

"So you've never had fun?"

"Hn," he said still embarrassed.

"Oh. Can we get some food?"

"Hn."

'_I just spilled my guts to him and all he thinks is food? Does he even get me?'_

Setting down the book on his desk, the raven picked Naruto up and flung him on his back.

"What are you doing? I can walk!"

"Hn. I prefer not to take risks this big."

"How is walking big?" the blonde sweat dropped.

"I don't want you to receive any more damage then necessary."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too," Itachi replied with a hint of happiness.

The two made their way towards the kitchen on floor three where a very drunk Kisame and Sakura waited.

--_--W/ Dei-kun and Sasori--_--

"Sasori-danna, take me to the autumn festival this year again, yeah?"

"You know that if we appear in Konoha that we'll be targeted and will most likely get killed?"

"Yeah, but what if we wore disguises, un? It would be fun! And then afterwards we could be two kinky strangers in desperate need of relaxing, yeah."

"We did that last year."

"Yeah, but this year I got a surprise, un."

"Fine. Let's go get something to eat."

"But we shouldn't eat fifteen minutes before we start again…"

"We'll wait."

"Cause that'll happen, un."

--_--Floor 3--_--

"Ya feel that, Pinkaaaay! THAT'S the feelin' of looOOOooosssin'!"

"Naaah! I feh FIIIIINE! Yur d'one thas lululooosin'!"

_Ding!_

"Sakura! What the hell?!"

"Huuuh? Naru-chaan! You 'kay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yuup! I feel purrr-fect!"

"Pinkay! You look like shiat!"

"Oh shut up, Sushi!"

"Oi! I'm up on you with one! Come and BEAT MEH!"

"Fantastic. A drunk fish."

"That's shark, 'Tashee!"

"Hey! Susheee! We're even! On the count o'three! One, two, THREE!"

The drunken pair grabbed their cups and chugged. Sakura started to waver and fell off her chair.

"HA! I WON!" Kisame yelled and he threw back his chair to stand in triumph.

"Nuuh UH, fish boy!"

Kisame stumbled and fell himself. Both closed their eyes and passed out drunk off their rockers.

"Well that was interesting…"

"Hn. Kakuzu is going to kill them."

"Huh? Why?"

"Wall," Itachi pointed.

"Sakura," he smiled. "You have no idea how much drywall I had to buy."

"Hn." Itachi walked over to the dinner table and set the blonde in a chair.

"I'm not a child! I can stand ya know!"

"Mhm. I'm getting food," Itachi mentioned as he walked into the kitchen.

_Ding!_

"SUNSHINE, un!"

_Twitch._

"Deidara, Sasori, whatcha up to?"

"Getting' food, yeah! Sasori-danna, yah mind?"

"Hn," the red head walked into the kitchen.

"So, Sunshine-kun, you feelin' better, un?

"Hai."

"You fix things with Itachi-san?"

"H-hai," he blushed. "Eeto… I was wondering if you knew about anything fun to do around here. Like a carnival or-"

"Festival!"

"y-yeah, something like that."

"No, Silly, the autumn festival is in two days and Sasori-danna is taking me, yeah."

"I can't go back. Not to Konoha. If I'm recognized I'll be killed. Plus I don't know if I could handle seeing everyone again."

"We're going to dress in costumes from Konan's room and transform ourselves a bit, un. It's like becoming a new person, yeah."

"But seeing people? How could I handle that…"

"Hm. Well we'll be there if you need us, un. And I'm sure Itachi-san will go if you ask him, yeah."

"Naruto-kun, here's your tea."

" 'Tachi-kun, arigato."

Naruto took the hot drink in hand and blew on it. Deidara caught his eyes and raised his eyebrow daringly.

"Well, I'm going to find Sasori-danna, un. Think 'bout it, Sunshine."

"H-hai." With that the blonde found the red head and led him back to the elevator.

"What was he talking about?"

"Eh? Heh heh," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "IwaswonderingifyouwanttogototheKonohaAutumnFestival? I used to go every year and I was nervous about returning… but Deidara said we could disguise ourselves and transform ourselves too."

"Hn. Are you okay with this?"

"Y-yeah. I wanted to go out with you and show you a fun time…"

Itachi's eyes widened at the gesture. "Oh… What about your plans?"

"Ne? Oh… that… I'll think about that later…" Naruto looked away.

"Hn. Well if we want to leave by tomorrow we have to get ready now."

"Tachi?" he raised his head with wide eyes.

"I'll show you Konan's dressing room. Probably where Sakura got that ridiculous outfit earlier…"

Sliding his chair out, Naruto started to walk until a finger poked him in the forehead.

"Hn."

Strong pale arms grabbed the blonde and carried him bridal style one of the back rooms.

Setting the whiskered nin on the bed, Itachi kissed his lips chastely and then walked into the closet.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi began. Naruto still stuck on the kiss only mumbled back a response.

'_If a short kiss like that can keep me this stunned, what would __**that **__do to me?'_

"Naruto-kun, how do you intend to look? And an idea of how you'd like to dress would be nice."

"Does it matter?"

"You want to look common so you can blend in better, but you can't wear too common of clothes or else you'll look suspiciously misplaced."

"I never cared enough," the blonde sweat dropped.

"Hn. Then live with what I pick out," the raven optioned as he walked out holding a black suit bag. "Try that on."

"That requires standing, oh great stoic one."

"Would you prefer me to dress you, childish buffoon?"

"Yeah, yeah, emo chick."

Itachi rolled his eyes at the blonde's lame comeback and returned to pick out his outfit. Naruto unzipped the black bag and all hell broke loose.

"Why the hell do I have to be a chick?! Screw you! I'm picking out my own outfit!"

"One, you're the uke, deal with it, and two, if you pick out your own clothes then you could possibly be picked out for similarities."

"Then I get to pick your outfit," the blonde smiled devilishly.

"No."

"What! You chose mine and- You just called me the _uke_!"

"It's true."

"That's not the point!" Naruto flushed. "Whatever!"

"So you'll wear the yukata?" Itachi smirked.

"Fine," the blonde twitched.

"Good," Itachi stated. Filing through more clothes, the raven pulled out his own yukata.

"Oh. So you get to be the **guy**!"

"Actually, yes."

"Ugh," the blonde snarled. "So how do I look?"

The blonde had transformed into a sweet plain girl with auburn straight hair pulled back into a messy tie and the bangs hanging freely. A small fire lit up the mossy green eyes accenting the dark hair. Naruto had on a black yukata with delecate cherry blossoms decorating the dark cloth and a matching obi belt.

"Girly."

"So, what have you got," the brunette pouted. The raven's smirk turned into a small smile that only Naruto got to see.

'_I think I've melted. I hope my puddle doesn't get him messy.'_

'_**And just a couple of days ago you were rejecting the idea for playin' on the same team,' **_Kyuubi chuckled.

Itachi concentrated his chakra and quickly transformed. When the smoke settled, the blonde rubbed his eyes to get the pollutants out and looked Itachi twice over.

Itachi's hair was still black but cut short and hung freely about his face framing the narrow face. The silky raven hair parted slightly over his left eye. He opened his eyes and purple met green. Itachi still looked "cool" as one may put it, but he didn't look like himself at all.

"We'll need different names of course."

"Hm. Gimme a sec," the blonde pondered. "Naru for me. It's similar but it's girly. And… Itaru." Naruto grinned at his cleverness.

"Hn."

"We should get some stuff together to camp," the blonde transformed back after getting out of the wrap. Itachi had a feint blush on his cheeks when he saw Naruto in his ramen bowl boxers.

"Hn."

"That's not even a word!"

Itachi quickly discarded the simple yukata back into the suit bag and released the jutsu. Both men stood in only their boxers and both had similar thoughts racing through their minds.

In a flash Itachi was an inch away from Naruto before he caught his lips and entangled them into a deep kiss. The raven guided his blonde out of the closet and onto the bed. Naruto's head hit the heaping of brown throw pillows and he instantly threw them at the spring green wall. A deep moan left the bright nin's mouth after Itachi nibbled at his ear and then started a trail down his throat.

The raven's skillful hand cupped the jinchuuriki's bulge and applied pressure to the hardened appendage. Finding his way through the hole in the front, Itachi started sliding his hand along Naruto's length in a rhythmic motion. The whiskered nin couldn't hold in his moan any longer and started to thrust into the raven's hand.

Feeling slightly guilty that he was being pleasured and not Itachi, Naruto stopped his lover's actions flipped them so he was now on top. Nipping lightly down the raven's chin, Naruto kept his cerulean eyes locked on onyx. Then Naruto broke the heavy breathing when his hand brushed against Itachi's dusty nipple making the raven groan.

Naruto chuckled at the raven's expression when he attempted to hold each moan in. Teasing him a bit more, Naruto started pinching and twisting one nipple and brought his head down to take in the other. His bubble gum tongue met the "seme's" nipple and Itachi arched his back like the uke he was.

"Now who's the uke?" Naruto smugly grinned while continuing his torture.

"You," and Itachi flipped them back over to be on top and ground his hips into his blue eyed lover.

"Shi-_ahhh,_" the vessel moaned. "You wanna play that game? Bring it."

Naruto flipped Itachi, but not without a fight, and slid his body down until he was face to face with a black tent. Grasping at the elastic, the jinchuuriki slid the dark boxers down to ivory skinned ankles. Naruto headed back to the raven's waist and dipped his tongue into his navel. Next he slid his tongue down one side of the V and licked his way to the top.

Itachi arched his back when a cool blow hit his heated cock.

"Fuck you."

"Actually, I was thinking that I'd fuck you," Naruto devilishly smiled "but maybe another day."

Sliding off the grumbling raven, Naruto threw Itachi his cloak and clothed himself as well. Of course he still had one issue in his pants, but that would have to wait. Itachi stood up holding his cloak and was about to force his blonde to finish when the doorknob started to turn. Konan walked in grumbling something about walking like a cowboy and looked pretty much like a bear had mulled her, that is, until she saw Itachi in the nude.

Instantly the cloak was around the ivory shoulders and his face luckily hidden behind the collar to cover his slight blush.

"I knew Uchiha's had big egos and all, but I had no idea what those egos were fuelled by until now."

"Leave Konan."

"It's my room, thanks for having sex in it."

"And thanks for having sex in every room when you and Pein are alone."

"That's not-"

"It's not wise to lie," Itachi announced while swirling his eyes. "Naruto-kun, grab the bags and we'll leave."

"Already got 'em," the blonde shined at his new suffix.

Both erections were hidden by the cloaks as the two made their exit towards the elevator in complete embarrassment. The doors opened at Itachi's floor and the blonde barely had time to walk into the bedroom before he was mulled into the bed.

--_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----_----

Soooo I'm hooked on Ouran High School… again… :P this time in English… :) and I'm thinking about watching it again in Japanese. :) yeah, I'm weird, but it's too dramatically hilarious that I can't stop. :P part of the reason I'm taking so long… Also the fact that I haven't had a break from training since god knows when.

Please review!

**Check out my other stories on my page if you haven't already. I should be updating each of them this week. :)**

Any ideas and or criticism will be accepted and all comments will be replied to. :)

I hoped you all liked this chapter and I should be updating sometime in the near future… meaning I don't know when…


	17. Bonds

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but things have been slightly hectic. :) like always. My life is pure chaos… it shows in my room. But the fact that I have work to be done before my life starts again, this happens. :/ and most likely updates won't be as frequent in the next upcoming weeks :( but w.e.

**WARNING! This chapter contains LEMON.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto cuz it'd be a pretty screwed up world :)**

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

**Recap:**** "**_**'Shit! Kisame and Itachi got to my puppet already!' **_**The raven walked out the other end of the alley and made his way towards the Uchiha compound to retire for the night. **

**The doors opened at Itachi's floor and the blonde barely had time to walk into the bedroom before he was mulled into the bed. **

**Let's not forget about the festival coming up"**

-------

**w/ Itachi and Naruto**

Naruto lay face up, hard on, with an equally lustful raven straddling his narrow hips. Locked onto each other's eyes, the blonde reached towards the red silk tie among black and slipped it off making the long strands of hair cascade down. The soft tips of his hair barely reached Naruto's naked chest and each touch make him that more excited.

Itachi leaned down as his feathery hair teased the blonde's tan skin and nibbled on Naruto's ear. He then started to roll the blonde's nipple between fingers while nipping his way down his vulnerable neck.

"Naruto-kun, don't hold back. You're going to be screaming my name by the end."

Upon hearing his new lover's husky voice, the blonde lost all notion and his moans cease to end. Itachi started to grind their hips again as he took the other nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the pebbling tip.

"Ka-_aaaaah_-mi, Ita-kun! St-stop teasing," he moaned.

Itachi chuckled deeply after pulling from the blonde's tender chest as he made his way down towards unfortunate ramen boxers. Ripping the boxers from the seam, Itachi thumbed the weeping slit and connected their lustful eyes.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY FAV-" yelled but interrupted, Naruto couldn't help but to arch his back with a throaty grunt.

Yet again, Itachi chuckled and smiled Naruto's smile, making the experience that much better. He then trailed his fingers down in softer whisper touches making the senses urge for more. Grabbing at the base, Itachi pumped the blonde's length, squeezing randomly and applying pressure to other spots. Naruto had almost reached his limit before the raven took him in and started to deep throat while humming different pitches. All the while, Itachi kept his eyes locked on the blonde's as he next bobbed his head and worked his tongue.

Naruto reached his limit and arched his back. In white burning bliss while exploding into the raven's fiery mouth he screamed Itachi's name at the top of his voice. Swallowing as much as he could, Itachi licked his lips to gather any of the hot escapee seed.

"Go… men… Ita.. chi-kun," the blonde panted after coming down from cloud nine.

"Don't be, Kitsune. It's what the seme does," he crawled back to be looming over his blonde.

"I hate you," he glared back with a smirk of his own.

"And I you."

"Now let the seme do his work," the blonde smiled mischievously. The pair flipped with Naruto on top and still between the raven's toned lags.

-­--**We leave the couple alone to join Sushi and Pinky­­­**-­--

"Hey, Pinky, get your lazy ass up!"

"Shut up. My head hurts like hell," she groaned. "You look like shit, too."

"Well at least I don't have a hang over."

"What?! That's impossible! You drank the same as me! It's true you have more body mass and more enzymes then I, but you should still feel like crap."

"Zetsu mixed some herbal crap that internally makes you not feel the damages, but you still look like shit. It sorta just absorbs the alcohol but it keeps it from going into your blood system too fast."

"How the hell do you know all this crap?"

"Do you really believe Itachi-teme would deal with me after one night in town? Zetsu's kinda our doctor, you could say. He has almost every plant and herb around."

Sakura had now been sitting in a chair at the dining table looking completely confused.

"Of course you've never met him," he said offhandedly. "Why haven't you looked around like the goody two shoes kunoichi that you are?"

"Che, I'm not even supposed to be here. Itachi told me this was the only floor I could stay on and to write down any food I ate… he's kinda paranoid I think."

"More then kinda. Anyways, you wanna swig?" the fish held out a green glass bottle.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, just take a sip cuz it's gettin' annoyin' tryin' to be nice t'ya."

"Thanks, I didn't know I was such great company," she retorted. The pinkette grabbed the bottle and drank straight from the top. "UUGH! This is disgusting!"

"Did I say it tasted like yummy grape goodness? No. I said herbs, Pinky."

"These are worse then my soldier pills…" she mumbled.

"Ya get used t'em. Wanna actually see your new home?"

"Hold on. Lemme go change. This stupid gold bra is startin' to itch."

"I honestly didn't need t'know that."

"Yeah, well, you do now," she smiled.

Sakura left on that note back towards Konan's green room. Opening the door without a care, the pinkette caught sight of a blue mop entering the closet.

'_Shit. Not her again.'_

Before the kunoichi had a chance to leave, Konan walked back out holding a couple hangers of leathery lingerie and froze when she saw her pink foe.

"What the hell are you doing in _my _room?"

"Ehhh… I just came to grab some clothes… This is your room?" the pinkette changed the subject on a ditzy whim. "Didn't know you had this much fashion sense. Everything else in the place is dark and too "guy-ish"."

Konan pinched the brim of her nose as the woman before her continued to babble on. "Can you just get something and leave?!"

Surprised by her anger, Sakura went into the closet and grabbed a hanger with something decent. She didn't stick around to change and quickly left to find Kisame.

"Is she always that angry?"

"Konan? Yeah, she's a bitch, but she's Pein's chick so we gotta deal with her."

"What's on that napkin on the table? _Btw, both of you passed out at the same time. Sorry._"

"Well fuck. He'll figure it out on his own," the blue man shrugged.

"Mhm… do you mind turning around?"

"Why?"

"So I can change without your perverted beady eyes watching me!"

"Ugh! And you think she has a temper!" the blue man swiveled around. "Hurry up."

Many zippers, scuffles, a couple hops, and a big breath in later, Sakura voiced her finish and Kisame turned to an extremely appealing pinkette. Sakura almost thought she heard him take in a sharp breath and stop breathing, but she'll never be sure.

The pinkette still looked innocent, but everything about the outfit turned heads. A deep V down the front accentuated her medium bust, but a netting overtop kept it slightly mysterious and modest. The dress continued little whiles making it short with a slit, but her shorts to protect from unwanted groping. A purple obi belt broke up the light pink dress and held a couple scrolls that had her equipment sealed away. Instead of the normal black heels, the pinkette dug a little deeper in the shoes area and found mid thigh high white boots. Her arms were bare expect a black bangle on her right bicep.

After getting over the initial shock, Kisame grunted and led her towards the elevators.

**---Edges of Konoha---**

"Everyone understand the mission?"

"Hai," the voices agreed in unison.

"Go." Two male nins left on command while the one kunoichi stayed behind.

"Sa-su-ke-kuuun, now that they are gone," She failed miserably to sway said raven, "wouldn't you rather just make me yours?"

"Karen. Leave."

She quickly put her glasses on and jumped away sulking to catch up. Once she reached to two male nin her face twisted in disgust.

"I can't believe he sent me out here with you two pigs."

"And you think we wanna be stuck with a slave driving bitch?"

"Suigetsu, you should stop provoking her."

"You're no fun Juugo," he pouted with his fang still showing.

"I don't want to deal with her either but if you at least pretend like she's right then it won't be too bad."

"I guess, but I still don't like being around the psycho Sasuke fangirl."

"BAKAS! I'm right here!"

"So what exactly are we on this mission for?"

"Didn't you pay attention at all! BAKA!"

"She's right you know. Anyways, we're going to go back to sound, attack the Akatsuki's puppet, and then pick our own. Karen will stay behind and we'll return to report back."

"Hm. I think I've joined Sasuke's fan club," he smirked. "Wait, will we miss the festival?"

"Baka, is that all you can think about?!"

"No, we'll get there on the last day if things go according to plans."

Suigetsu smirked, "Guess you won't get to kiss your Sasuke-kun at one of the most romantic times of the year."

**-In Konoha-**

"So that brat really does control Sound. No wonder the elders and Danzou are sucking up to that small dicked wonder."

"I don't even want to know why you know that small bit, Anko.."

"Well, I can't help if he uses a private bath house that just so happens to have the perfect peek hole of where he drops his towel."

"You do know I could bring you up on charges."

"Yeah, but I figured you could have a huge bet with all the fucking fan girls."

"Good point," the blonde scribbled it down.

"Ahem."

"Huh? Oh yeah, business. Well without Naruto or Sakura around, we really can't afford a full out war. Anbu said he's also sending personal scrolls to Rock. We don't know exactly what the mean but we can assume it's a contract. He's starting a war but we don't know against whom."

"Shit. If he gets Konohagakure, he'll have enough to conquer Sunagakure and Mist in a snap."

"I doubt anyone wants to follow that jerk around. It should've been Naruto."

"Yes, I know, Shikamaru, but we can't hold out against a war."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"All I got is to somehow meet with Suna without alerting anyone but neither of us can leave the village. We really need him back but he's disappeared off the map. Ino and Hinata are not nearly as advanced in medical studies and we'd lose so many ninjas without Sakura. We need to gear down and start making bonds with other countries."

"What about the festival, it'll be starting day after tomorrow."

"We continue it. There's no reason for anyone to think something is wrong, but I want security high. Anyone not from Konoha must have their passports checked."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the two Anbu's replied in unison and disappeared in smoke.

**With Shika and Anko**

"Well shit. We're basically screwed."

"Mhm."

"You're not even going to talk about it?"

"…"

"Lazy ass."

"I beg to differ. You didn't think that last night."

"Yeah, well that's totally fucking different."

"Yeah, well it does have to do with fucking."

The snake kunoichi mentally twitched and rolled her eyes as the pair of them returned towards their shared complex.

**Time Skip! Day Before Festivities w/ Ita and Naru {Lemon-you have been warned}**

A soft glow started to illuminate the contrasting couple the lay entangled together in bliss. Soft onyx eyes memorized every curve, whisker, crease, and movement of the blonde man who lay in his arms. Long fingers felt the softness of the golden hair and brushed them from the sleeping face. Strong lips kissed the tan forehead and kissed each closed eye to wake the sleeping blonde.

Blinking slowly into consciousness, azure eyes started to focus on the smoldering dark pair that seemed to melt him like butter. Naruto grinned goofily and snuggled into the raven's stone etched chest.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

'_I think I've died and gone to heaven. His voice is like dark chocolate silk and his eyes! Kami, I can't stop staring at them.'_

"Morning," his voice graveled. _'And I sound like shit.'_

"We need a shower."

Yet again, the raven carried his blonde bridal style back into the main area and into a room on the left.

"You do know I can walk, right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't pass the chance, _uke_."

"You didn't even break me," the blonde crossed his arms, "yet."

"Yet," he chuckled.

Itachi placed the blonde gently on the black toilet as the started to run the shower. Reaching his hand out, the sharingan wielder felt the temperature was decent and stepped in. Right before he vanished behind the steamed glass, Itachi's finger motioned the blonde to follow. Naruto stepped up on the wooden floor and through the steamy class door into a luxury shower.

Instead of the normal tile, the floor of the shower was smoothed white rocks and four squared shower heads attached to the ceiling. Each had a blue light making the large shower a heavenly sight enhanced with a wet Uchiha.

"Na-ru-to-kun, won't you join me?"

The blonde looked his mate twice over before he noticed how hard he was getting. Mentally gulping, Naruto stepped into the hot oasis only to notice that Itachi started to sit on a wooden bench on the back wall of the shower.

Again, his arm lifted and beckoned Naruto with his finger. The blonde was hypnotized by smoldering onyx eyes and straddled his toned hips. Itachi held two fingers at the blonde's lips and Naruto took both in his mouth covering them with saliva. Removing his fingers with a slight pop, Itachi slid one finger in the blonde's tight opening. Naruto moaned as Itachi's finger slid in and out and soon enough he added a second. Itachi curled his fingers in and pumped them into his prostate.

Before Naruto had a chance to start screaming for more, Itachi started scissoring the virgin orifice and added a third much to the blonde's discomfort. After a couple more thrusts, Itachi pulled his fingers out and pointed Naruto to the ground.

"Suck."

Naruto obeyed the command and started to bob his head on the Uchiha's large dick. His pink tongue swirled around the thick member and pulled back to lick the tip. Itachi groaned as his blonde worked his magic. Before Naruto could make his lover cum, Itachi pulled the blonde up into his lap and prepared him for what was next.

"It'll hurt."

The blonde nodded to continue and Itachi slowly slid his cock into the hot opening. Waiting for Naruto to adjust to his size, the blonde gave his go ahead and Itachi started thrusting deep. Naruto gripped onto muscular shoulders and let a deep throaty moan escape. Soon enough, the limber uke started screaming to Kami once his seme found his spot.

Naruto's muscles started to coil tightly around Itachi's cock as he continued to thrust harder and harder towards both their climax. One of the hands on Naruto's hips left to meet his throbbing member and began pumping. The vessel's body was in overload and cummed over both of their stomachs and chests. Two more thrusts and Itachi filled Naruto with his hot seed.

After the two came down from their orgasmic high, Itachi left his new lover on the bed and grabbed some shampoo.

**We all know how to clean ourselves sooo… :) let's get goin'! Suna!**

'_Kazekage Gaara,_

_We have reason to believe that a war will be starting soon. As of right now, Sound is under the Akatsuki's rule, but Uchiha Sasuke has sent Team Hebi to reclaim his hold. We also believe he has allied himself with Rock. I will assume you know that he is in the running for Hokage and with this title he'll be able to wipe out Suna and Mist with no trouble. My Anbu have gathered that the elders and Root back him up with this decision, but many of our ninja still feel loyal to Uzamaki Namikaze Naruto. _

_We've sent many search parties for him but every single one has come up without a trace. Also, Sakura has left, leaving our medical status in a moderate state. If this war does come to pass, many familiar faces will vanish from our lives and many won't be saved. I'm sending this to you as a warning and I hope you will proceed to secure your village._

_Godaime Tsunade'_

"Shit. Kankuro, Temari, close off the storages to the public, start training the younger ones to kill and only open the boarders to refugees and supply deliveries. A war is coming."

"Gaara? How do yo-"

"It's the Uchiha. Apparently the avenger became a conqueror."

"Fuck that spoiled brat. He's been messed up since the exams. Why would anyone think that ass hole's changed?"

"Hn."

The pair left the Kazekage's office with grim faces to prepare for the battle ahead.

**Time skip! This afternoon! At the base of course**

"All set, Sunshine? I'm so excited, yeah! I love festivals!"

"Konoha has always had amazing foods," Naruto drooled with sparkles embellishing his face. "The Autumn Festival has always been a time for lovers."

"We need to stop in the storage room to gather camping essentials."

The two couples crowded into the elevator shaft with the blondes close to their semes. Arriving on floor five, the four men walked into what seemed like a military storage. Itachi grabbed a tent and two sleeping bags next to Sasori.

"Naruto-kun, do you have those scrolls I gave you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he pulled them out of his cloak. "What do you need scrolls for?"

Itachi unraveled the parchment, placed the tent on the paper, completed some hand signs, and sent chakra through the item into the paper. In a poof, said tent disappeared into small inked characters.

"I like traveling light," he smirked.

He continued this process until all the necessities were "packed" in two scrolls worth.

_Ding!_

"And here's all the crap ya need on a mission. Do ya know how t'seal it in a scroll?"

"I'm not stupid, Sushi! Every Anbu learns how-"

"Sakura-chan? You left your floor!"

"Yeah, Kisame-kun has been showing me around the base. It is kinda my new home," she shrugged.

"Hey, Itachi-teme, where are you guys goin'?"

The Uchiha let the comment slide to prevent a stress headache. "The Autumn Festival in Konoha."

"You're going to Konoha! OOOOH! Can we go?! Please, Kisa-kun!"

"Since when did ya need my permission, Pinky?"

"They all have escorts and I don't want to be the fifth wheel," she pouted.

"I'll go, but I can't return with you. By now our little "client" has gotten word of his dead puppet. Sound should be under someone from his little team Heavy, Heshe, Heffer, He-"

"Hebi?"

"Thanks, Pinky! Hebi, that's it, that little son of a bitch has to have word by now. I'll bet his little followers are just waiting around for one of us t' show up."

"Fine, but at least one full day."

"Fine."

"Ahem, maybe you should pack, yeah?"

Kisame glared at the blonde and quickly sealed new equipment and stuffed them in his cloak.

"We'll need to stop by Konan's room, but I don't feel like dealin' with that bitch. Pein and her musta screwed her room up again while they fucked 'cause she's there."

"Then we should leave."

Six nins crammed into the elevator and spilled out once the doors opened.

"Deidara, you go in. She's _your_ shopping buddy."

"No fair, un! She forced me," he pouted. Sasori agreed with a twist of the knob and a shove to his lover. Deidara came out with a simple dark blue yukata and scowled at Sasori. "You're so not touching me for two days."

Sasori inwardly sighed with a roll of the eyes knew his blonde was bluffing. Kisame sealed the clothing away and everyone crammed back into the elevator down to ground floor. Yet again, the six spilled out and after opening the door, they jumped into the tree tops.

Twenty minutes near Konoha's boarders, the pack stopped quickly and each member poofed into their disguise after poofing their clothes from the scrolls. Being that Sakura already had different clothes, she easily poofed into a brown haired, honey eyed beauty.

"Naruto-kun, you look so beautiful!"

"Shut up," he grumbled. "And it's Naru-chan."

"He didn't get to choose his own outfit," he smirked. "By the way, it's Itaru for me. It was the one pleasure he got to pick."

Kisame bent over and placed a hand to block his lips, "Is it just me or has he changed?"

"No, you're crazy, but you're not wrong."

"I never asked if I was crazy!"

"Hm. Well you are," she winked.

The group reached the walls of Konoha only to wait in an extremely long line.

"What the hell is this? They never checked IDs in the past. We're so screwed."

"Actually, not really. We're never unprepared." Sasori passed around passports with Mist emblems on the front.

"How'd you get profiles on us?"

"Itachi drew them and for Sakura, we just went with the most generic female."

"When did you have time for this?"

"Naruto-kun, it took me five minutes."

"Oh…"

"Next! I need your passports please. … Mhm… Mhm… Everything checks out, have a great time at the festival."

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

Okay… so I was totally gonna add in the part of the festival in this chapter, but I honestly don't have to time to do that right now. Work is starting to pile up sooooo… gotta take care of that before anything else. No worries though, hopefully I should have the next chapter up in a 1-2 week time period.

Before you all start questioning, yes, I have a crack paring of Anko and Shikamaru. Why? Wouldn't it be better to have him with Temari or Ino? No. I figured he's kinda messed up in the head since Asuma's death and he doesn't want to deal with drama or distance.

And no, at least not so far, I don't have Kisame and Sakura together. You try bein the extra wheel, it's so annoying and lonely. Been there, never again. Maybe in the future they will be but honestly, I don't know.

Sorry if I suck at Lemons, that was my first yaoi… don't murder me. :)

**Please Review**** :) Criticism is always accepted as well**

Also, ideas are accepted and will be recognized :)


	18. History Repeats Itself

I KNOW! It's been like super long since I've updated and seriously, I'm soooo sorry. But if it makes you feel better, I was pretty mad that I was too tired and busy to update. Yeah I wrote crap, but it really wasn't fun -_-*. Ugh. Btw, anyone who uses 2007, I feel sorry for you. I hate it to the end of the earth. It's too complicated and it takes waaaay too long to load. Wow I sound like an old geezer… promise, not that old.

Okay! Off of that subject and on to the story! I obviously don't own Naruto cuz like many times before I'd never be on time :)

!_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_! !_!

**RECAP:**** "Next! I need your passports please. … Mhm… Mhm… Everything checks out, have a great time at the festival."**

Sakura and Naruto followed their herd slightly anxious and tried to remain in the traveler façade.

"Has it always been that easy to get into Konoha," Sakura questioned with an annoyed expression.

"Hn."

The pinkette creased her forehead while raising a brow and glanced at her team mate for some clue. Slightly nodding, the whiskered nin affirmed her question.

"Before we split off," the cool raven started, "we are staying at the usual inn. I've already made reservations and the payment. We are under the usual name. Don't forget curfew."

"What's the-"

"SASORI-DANNA!!! COME ON, YEAH!" Death gripping his master, Dei yanked his lover away before Sakura could finish.

"What's the us-"

"We hafta go to Ichiraku's! Please, please, please Ita-kun!" Without an answer the second blonde tugged the raven away. Unlike everyone else, he somehow maintained his stoic expression and put even Neji to shame with his fluidity.

"Soooo… what do you wanna do?"

"I _want_ to know what the usual is!" Steam was literally blowing out her ears as her face looked like a ripened tomato.

"Sheesh, calm down. Ya know the small inn on the edge of the North end?"

"You mean the cat lady with the mole on her face that's impossible to not look at?"

"Yup! Foot fungus and all!"

"Why in he-"

"Excuse me, but would you two love birds continue moving along?"

"LOVE BIRDS?!"

"Pinky, let it go. Come on."

She huffed but quickly became insecure as her escort started to blend into the crowd. It was soon becoming nightfall and who knew what kind of creepers stalked at night. Sliding through the crowd, Sakura caught up and slid her right arm into an arm hook with Kisame for security. The blue haired man genuinely smiled down at the petite woman on his arm.

"So have you decided where you wanna go?"

"Yeah, follow me," she smiled and weaved him through the never ending streets of her past. After ten minutes of walking, five hundred complaints, and a smash to the head that stopped the pestering, the pair walked out of the thinning crowd and onto a forest path.

"You have to close your eyes now."

"No way."

"Close 'em or I'll make you wish-"

"Alright, shut up already. Your threats are really gettin' annoyin'."

"I'll let that slide…" she grumbled. They continued on the dirt path and being the nice girl that she is, Sakura even warned the S ranked nin about the tree roots… after he fell… twice.

"You ready? You can open your eyes now."

The dark eyes took in the hidden sanctuary. Even as autumn turned the lush green leaves to fiery oranges and reds, this small sanctum held off the chill of fall. Delicate pink petals flowed in the wind through the blossomed cherry trees and landed in the soft grass. Running through the center of the field a murmuring river spurring with life caught some of the blushing petals.

"How-how did you ever find this place?"

"It's a part of my family's estate and a part of my lineage. Technically no one should know about this until they are in the family, but I doubt that'll ever happen to me. The story goes as…

'_Along time ago when our world only existed due to mother earth, her brother of the sea, and the wind goddess. The sea had made many creatures but none were as beautiful as mother earth's due to the lack of feminine touch. He was especially jealous of her two new twins. _

_Green eyes to match the color of life, pink hair to symbolize the peak of life, and fair skin that rivaled even the creamiest porcelain faced dolls; a boy of the name of Hanako and a girl of the name Sakura. The two loved to play near the edge of the sea to watch their cousins swim through the water so gracefully like they always longed to do. _

_One day, when Mother Earth was tending to her garden, the sea became so jealous that he called upon a typhoon and swept the twins into the water. Sea sponges floated to the surface for the pair to play on as the guardian of the sea made new lives due to his inspiration. Soon enough, delicate fish swam freely around the porous island along with dolphins. The twin tots exclaimed in delight and shouted for bigger friends and the whale was created._

_Meanwhile, Mother Earth started to crumble in despair after realizing her children were gone. The luscious gardens wilted and the earth's soil turned rock hard so nothing could grow. Where she cried, the dirt turned to mud and then dried again into concrete. Dust storms started to cover the earth from the loose dead dirt and the wind goddess became angered from the pollution. _

_Flying down from her cloud in the stars, she settled the storms and located her desperate sister. Instantly she realized that her niece and nephew were no where to be scene and took action. Storming into the sea, she inhaled deeply and bellowed for her brother. Facing his crimes he swam up to the surface and accepted the chastisement. _

_He waved his arm and brought the sponge island to shore to return the twins. Mother Earth rejoiced and the gardens bloomed for a full harvest. The pair ran to their mother but when they turned to say goodbye to their new friends, they were too far away to see. Tears ran from their eyes and formed a small river for their friends to swim and play with them, but the dirt fell into the river making it muddy. There were no roots to hold the soil and the fish refused to swim in such pollution._

_Mother Earth noticed her children's further sadness and told them a plan that would keep them around for centuries so they could always play with their friends. Side by side, the two entwined their fingers and were changed into saplings. Their roots tangled in the soil and stopped the pollution and aging took affect right away. Quickly they became blooming cherry blossoms that attracted all life forms._

_From this day, every few generations a member of my clan is born with Mother Earth's blessing and is said to do great things in their lifetime. The child is always said to have deep connections with the sea and generally marries he or she with a dominant water element.'_

"It's said that we get our natural chakras from the gods before our time. I would love to believe in the old tale, but it just seems so unlikely."

"That's a very interesting tale. My lineage is said that a woman bedded with the sea god and everyone from that line resembles some type of water life."

Kisame turned to the peaceful woman who is now lying in the soft grass and decided to join her. Still watching her form, the beauty felt his eyes and connected hers with his. Butterflies filled the pinkette's abdomen and turned away with a blush. They gazed at the stars in the clear crisp night with wondering thoughts racing through their minds when a loud grumbled interrupted the peace.

"Hungry much?" a deep chuckling voice commented.

"Sh-shut up," the woman turned away in a pout.

"Come on. Let's get food, but you're gonna hafta get us outa here."

"Yeah. Sure."

Getting ready to stand up, a large hand was held out in front of Sakura's face and it lifted her gently. The found their way back to the path and started toward the festivities.

**W/ Sasori & Dei (starting from when Dei pulled him away)**

"SASORI-DANNA!!! COME ON, YEAH!" Death gripping his master, Dei yanked his lover away before Sakura could finish.

The bubbly blonde pulled his master towards his favorite place in Konoha. The one place that I kept hidden and very restricted: the red district. Although the pair have been to many, none matched the quality and variety of Konoha, complements to the one and only, Jiraiya. They passed through the age check and the moment they were in the crowd, Deidara let go of the puppet master's sleeve.

"The secret word is 'sake'," the blue eyed nin winked and disappeared in the crowd. Sasori continued to wander around the area analyzing the shops.

The blonde weaved his way through the heavy crowd of horny men ignoring all the gropes to his ass. His short green kimono fell off his shoulders only being held up with his bust and midnight obi belt. **(btw, if you're confused, it's cuz he's transformed into a girl)** Tied up into a simple bun, blonde locks escaped it's roped captor and delicately fell onto his tanned shoulders. Finding his usual place, Deidara waltzed into one of the five shops that he owns and headed towards the back. Many nods and whistles followed him back as he entered behind red silken drapes. Stepping behind the white screen, Deidara's silhouette formed the background to the next dancers.

Now you could say that the art nin was completely kinky, of course you'd be right, but he ran a more modest and traditional business… at least at this shop. The night was still young and men filed through the doors as the music flowed into the streets. It was easy to spot the closet perverts that finally came out or the newly adults that just wanted the experience. Sweat beaded down their face as the music changed and the lights dimmed.

Sasori skimmed the crowd for his favorite blonde but mentally smacked himself when he realized his lover would show off. A petite dancer took the stage with a pink umbrella covering her body. Traditional music sounded a bit louder and the geisha danced most fluidly until the music slowed to a stop. Men clapped lightly in utter confusion when a slow sexy beat pulsed through the room.

Deidara took the stage in his own original design of the sexy kimono and started off with a simple hip rock facing away from the crowd. Sensually pulling his obi belt, Dei threw it in the crowd as his costume fell off his shoulders and hung on due to his elbows. Young cheers roared through the crowd as the blonde straightened his arms and dropped the rest of the costume. The regulars just chuckled at the newbie men and just enjoyed the show.

*****I'll get back to the rest of that but basically you get the Dei isn't simple and isn't just interested in clay art. And he's not so helpless and owns at least five shops. Hopefully you'll get to experience one every day of the festival. :) it should be interesting for each theme… I'll warn you now, it'll get kinkier the more there is :) mkay. Sorry for that interruption*****

**w/ Ita & Naru (to the beginning of the festivities)**

"Before we split off," the cool raven started, "we are staying at the usual inn. I've already made reservations and the payment. We are under the usual name. Don't forget curfew."

"What's the-"

"SASORI-DANNA!!! COME ON, YEAH!" Death gripping his master, Dei yanked his lover away before Sakura could finish.

"What's the us-"

"We hafta go to Ichiraku's! Please, please, please Ita-kun!" Without an answer the second blonde tugged the raven away. Unlike everyone else, he somehow maintained his stoic expression and put even Neji to shame with his fluidity.

"Hn."

"I'm gonna ignore that 'cause nothing can stop me now," he grinned from ear to ear. "You'll love Icharaku's, but I guess you've had it before, but then again I doubt you've had it since you've left, but I guess I'd never know how much you visit, but maybe your health freak-ness stops you from even smelling the food for the soul, but then again maybe you indulge every once in awhile, but you're so weird about some stuff…"

Naruto continued to babble on in excitement and pulled the seme along until a line blocked their path.

"What the hell is this?!" Stomping around to the front, the jinchuriki walked to the front and stole two seats just as a family left.

"Hey, Bitch! We've been waitin' in line for half'n hour an' ya cut in line! I should kick yur ass!"

"Really? Have you spent your life savings eating here, ya dick? No? I didn't think so. FUCK OFF!" the whiskered female swiveled back around with a pleasant smile plastered on her face. "Hey old man! Can I have one miso and one barbeque pork! Don't worry though; I won't be stoppin' at two."

"One miso and barbeque pork comin' up. And for you?"

"One bowl of chicken mushroom. Thank you."

Steaming hot bowls were placed in front of the odd couple and just as Naruto broke his chopsticks in two a large hand landed on his shoulder. Grasping his shoulder, the disgruntled man threw the petite woman out into the street only for it to poof into a smoke cloud. His eyes widened in surprise and twisted around looking for the mouthy woman. Fists connected with his jaw out of no where as a barrage of "Naru-chan"s swarmed the man and kicked him to the ground.

"I told ya t'fuck off, bastard!" Naruto pressed his heeled shoe into his chest making sure it'd leave a mark to last a month. He then turned back to his ramen where Itachi just slowly ate his noodles as if nothing happened. "Great, now they aren't freshly hot…" he grumbled.

Naruto slurped up the noodles in less then a minute and ordered his third bowl before her started on her second. Petite toned legs kicked back and forth in joy as the blonde savored every salty taste or the barbeque pork before her next dish arrived. The crowd behind him grew restless and riled up a bit as the pixie blonde ignored all the mob shouts. Another man approached the jinchuriki yet again but before he could lay a hand on her shoulder a cold slender hand grabbed the meaty wrist. The large man furrowed his brow in anger and tried to escape the deathly gaze of a very pissed off raven. Squirming around like the dumb ass that he was, the idiot floundered about with his hand still stuck in a bone crushing grip.

"Lemme go! Lemme goooo!"

"Hn."

The pale hand released from the thick wrist leaving an angry red mark that was bound to be a bruise. Meanwhile, Naruto was on his fourth bowl and now happily humming as he slurped yet another bowl down.

"Hey! Old man! Gimme one spicy chicken!"

"No."

"Whadda ya mean no?! Itaru you aren't my father, baka!"

"You've already eaten enough."

"Ramen is the food of the soul!" the whiskered female slammed her chopsticks down on the point splintering them.

**HOKAY! Lets go back to our (meaning my) fav. odd couple **

"So Pinky, where d'ya wanna eat?"

"Well I bet you're cheap so that cuts it down a lot," she poked his shoulder.

"_Ramen is the food of the soul!"_

"Great," the kunoichi rolled her eyes. "I know where we _have_ to go," she rolled her eyes.

The prideful yells of "ramen can only do good" and "it's good for the mind to eat more ramen" made it quite easy for the pair to find the squabbling couple. Ignoring the restless mob like line waiting for their turn to eat, Sakura stormed into the shop only to receive a stress induced headache.

"For the love of Kami! Shut up Naru-chan! And for you Itaru, did you really just deny her ramen? Just because you're a health nut doesn't mean ya gotta force her to become one!"

"Hn," the raven glared.

"But Saku-Suzuka, I haven't had it in soooooooooooo long," she wiggled her hips with clasped hands in front of her face.

"Naru-chan, you know I've shown you medical reports on the effects of too much ramen."

"I knooow, but I'm telling you, it's good for the soul!"

"Look outside. You see those people? They've been waiting and after I have one bowl we're leaving, 'kay?"

"Kay," he glumly shunned his head but instantly brightened up when he realized her intentions. "OLD MAN! Make me as many bowls as you can!"

"Make me one beef before you start hers."

Caught from his daze of the past, the old man started on the order remembering the better days. The two bickering women reminded him so much of his favorite blonde and his lost loved cherry blossom. Now that he thought about it, the names seemed similar and the first girl did have whiskers.

'_It couldn't be… could it? Naruto… and Sakura… are alive? It would all make sense but still…'_

"Old man, where's my ramen?!"

He quickly put the plates together and watched the two with a new hope in his eyes.

"So, how much does a bowl cost?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, it's on the house for you guys. Let's just say you've stirred enough business for me that we're even," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. His callused hands grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the counter down.

"Eheh heh…" Sakura sweat dropped nervously, "do you mind not telling anyone?"

"No worries."

"Thanks. See ya around," she smiled and pulled the still eating women out into the crowded street. The two males followed, one with a toothy grin and the other still grumpy from getting bitched out. They blended easily with the crowd and made their way towards the best part of the festival: the games.

"COME OLD, COME YOUNG, COME ALL TO DUNK THE HOKAGE LOOK ALIKE! WHO WILL BE FIRST TO GET THE BUSTY BLONDE SOAKING WET!"

"Oh hell YES!"

"Saku-chan, you do know it's not the real one… right?"

"Nuh uh, last year before the festival started she got really drunk and told me she needed extra money for her debts. She picked up the job under a henge jutsu," she smirked evilly.

"Oh? You think you can dunk me little miss? Go ahead and try," the busty babe winked.

Slapping five hundred yen on the counter, the game master handed over five kunai. Sakura grinned with pure evil in mind as she recalled the many deadly training sessions. Sliding one of the weapons in her hand, she snapped her wrist only to be disappointed when it missed by two inches.

"Good try," she coyly purred. "Oh boys, you might want to show the little girl how a real man does it?"

"That won't be necessary," she glared. Being the anbu that she was, it didn't take long for her to notice a jutsu was placed over the target. Flaring her chakra, Sakura canceled the jutsu that did not go unnoticed, and flicked the next kunai right to the center.

Pig tails, lucky coat, and double D's seemed to defy gravity and hang just a bit longer then the rest of her body as she fell from her board into the gritty water.

"Well, well, looks like someone's been practicing for the festival," she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nah, just determined," the woman chirped back. The game master grumpily handed over a pink stuffed dog and the brunette swiped it and continued on her away. Standing slightly maladroitly, the rest of the group watched her with slight confusion as she pranced away alone.

"Uhh… should someone tell Pinky or should we just catch up…?"

"Second one," Naruto started to lead the way. Everyone left the stand in search of the next worthy game leaving the soaking blonde and the game master to their thoughts.

"I thought you said that nothing would be able to penetrate your jutsu."

"Any normal person, that is. I know that chakra signature and there's no way someone would take these things so seriously. It's supposed to be fun but she looked like she wanted revenge."

**Back w/ Saso and Dei**

The thirty minute closing scene was about to start and unlike the beginning of the night, the house was packed by 9:25. Sasori left his seat from the crowd and went to the dressing room to find his lover. It was quite easy to recognize the blonde's station for it was the biggest, most expensive vanity mirror the world has ever seen. Deidara sat perched like on a pedestal in front of the illuminated desk with a powder puff in hand. The head head stood behind his love and waited for him to realize he was watched. The clay nin turned in glee and squealed like the uke he was and hugged his seme in death crush. Sasori turned Deidara back around and gazed into crystal clear eyes through the mirror with smoldering caramel.

"Saso-dana! How'd you like the show so far? We really tried to get a new feel for the beginning of the festival, un. Keiko was completely against it at first but then everyone turned on her, yeah. It was so humiliating I couldn't help but to laugh in her face. I wanted to fire her but she's one of the better dancers, yeah. Can you believe that, un?"

"Yes. I can. You do it all the time. Especially in bed," the red head whispered in his ear hushing the blonde into embarrassment. Nibbling on his ear, the puppet master never broke eye contact as he trailed his lips down his lover's throat making shivers run up the blonde's spine.

"Sasori-dana," he breathily whispered, "we have to leave in thirty minutes, un." Perfect pearly teeth clamped on the now exposed milky skin at the base of the blonde's neck.

"Then let's make it a quickie," making the blonde moan at the thought. Pail fingers traced down the front of the black silk robe and reached the golden tie. With the flick of his wrist, Dei's body was fully exposed save for the lacy lingerie that enhanced his "female" figure. "I like your other body much better."

"W-we... can-can't do this here," he breathed with his eyes slowly beginning to glaze in lust. "How a-about-"

Before he could finish, Sasori had him scooped in his arms and out into the back alley. The blonde was dropped off near the brick wall of his building and was instantly shoved into it as his seme pushed his body onto him. The alluring scent of Deidara's perfume invaded Sasori's nose making his senses that more aware of how delicious his blonde is.

"What are you waiting for, _Dei_. Won't you change back?" Deidara gulped in anticipation and released his henge. Sasori took full advantage of his weak state ripping the thin lace off the lower regions and started groping the hardening appendage. Stroking his dick with experienced hands, Sasori's smooth thumb slid over the tip and petted the slit making it seep.

"Wh-what happened to… a-a quickie," Dei held in a moan as his breathing grew heavier.

"Hn." Sasori removed his left hand from above the blonde's head and brought it to the clasp in the front of his chest. The strapless bra flung off the front and was only being held between the two heated bodies. Tweaking the flush nipple, Dei's breathing sped up along with his heartbeat after he felt his master's length pushing into his lower back. His weeping dick began to twitch as he was near his climax but was sorely disappointed when his master slowed his caresses and made him ache for release.

"You really… shouldn't… tease," he panted between breaths.

After it became too tight to bear, Sasori gave up on pleasuring his lover, removed his hand from the pebbled nipple, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants letting it all free. With weak protests from the blonde, the puppet master stopped his ministrations on his lower regions and reached into his pocket to pull out a small black tube of lube. Squirting the slippery substance into his hand, Sasori slathered his cock in the substance and forced his slicked finger into Dei's tight ass. No matter how many times they seemed to fuck, Diedara was always tight with angst and Sasori always took full advantage of it.

The red head took his clean hand around the base of his lover's dick and started to jerk the enlarged appendage as he thrusted his finger in and out of the puckered hole. Deidara couldn't hold in his moans any longer and took the role of the uke. Slipping in a second after a few more thrusts, Sasori began to scissor the blonde's ass and decided to skip a step to quicken the pace. Sasori spread Deidara's toned legs and slid his hands starting from the inside and working his way out very close but not touching the teased organ. He guided the silk robe off his lover's sculpted body and promptly aligned his cock with the lubed hole. Deidara's flushed body glistened in the moonlight as the beams reflected from the sweat that glazed his body. The smell of sex drove Sasori too far as he rammed his hips in and continued his thrusts repetitively hard as Deidara allowed moans to slip past his lips even with his cheek being bruised from the wall. Wasting no time, the seme found his uke's prostate gland and was instantly rewarded as the blonde's muscles clamped tightly on his dick.

Sasori applied more pressure on the oversensitive vein that ran along the underside of the clay nin's cock. Deepening each thrust, Deidara moaned louder as his package was fondled to near climax. Reaching his limit again, the blonde's cock began to twitch in the firm grip. Deidara's knees began to shake and grow weak as the thrusts became more violent and deeper where he was almost to his limit. His panting grew to unbearable gasps for air and his muscles clenched tightly. His gasps for air turned to screams of ecstasy as he came all over his stomach and the brick wall. The muscle rings closed tightly on Sasori's dick that after one last thrust his hot seed filled his love's ass.

The blonde collapsed in his lover's arms as wisps of steam oozed off the couple pressed against the wall. Sasori completed a few hand signs and sent them into the forest. Nestling Dei into the soft, lush grass, Sasori bent over the blonde's limp cock and cleaned the salty cum from his body while mews sounded threw quiet night. He quickly finished his task and curled up to the now sleeping Deidara where he found his own sweet dreams.

**With the rest of the gang! Lets back track to 9:30**

Now walking down the thinning crowds, the night was coming to an end as the stars shone brightly through the wispy clouds. Sakura marched happily with one pink dog, two monkeys hanging off her neck, one polka dotted bear, and a Kisame following with a gigantic gorilla on his back.

"Last call of the night! Pin the tail on the Akatsuki!"

"Itaru-kun, do you have any money left?" the petite woman pouted.

"Hn," he grunted but ignored the waiting hand in front of his face. "Kisa-baka, are you broke?"

"Naaah. She hasn't run me dry yet," the blue haired man replied.

Itachi approached the front and handed the greasy game master enough for two tries. He handed a pin to his uke and promptly tied the blind fold snugly over "her" eyes. After checking that "she" wasn't cheating, the game master stood the auburn woman on a spinning table and whipped the device around. The contraption came to a slow stop and Naruto clumsily climbed down and headed towards the baboon in a black cloak decorated with red clouds.

_Thunk._

"Awww, I'm sorry little miss, but you have one more try," the game master feigned apologetic.

"Itaru-kun," the disgruntled female met onyx eyes. "Here. I don't wanna waste your money."

Naruto outstretched her delicate tanned hand balancing a dulled kunai in her palm.

His sharp eyes picked up the hidden sadness of his hyperactive nin and decided to comply. Softening his gaze, his un-callused fingers wound around the handle and slipped the blindfold off of the "kunoichi's" forehead. Securing it over his own eyes, Itachi activated his sharingan. Just like taking candy from a baby.

Twirling around on the contraption himself, Itachi faked dizzy and wobbled around, but right before he was about to place it right in the heart, he stumbled a few steps to the left and stabbed the monkey in the butt.

"Congrats," the greasy man grumbled. "Pick yur prize."

"Naru," Itachi called with a nod. Blue eyes shined through the false brown and scanned through the selection finally settling on an orange plush elephant.

"Ya think we should ditch 'em?" Kisame whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, let 'em have their moment." Transferring her stuffed animals into a scroll save for a medium sized Hello Kitty, Sakura placed the scroll on the kitty's lap with a note on the outside. "Alright, let's go."

Naruto turned around to show his prize to Sakura but she wasn't anywhere to be found, nor Kisame.

"Don't worry, she's okay," Itachi whispered in his ear. Stepping away, he picked up the plush toy with the scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Let's go check in."

**W/ Kisame and Sakura**

"So when do you have to leave?" Sakura questioned.

"Tonight."

Things grew awkward with his uncharacteristic single word answer. Sakura just looked down in disappointment while she glided around the cobblestone path avoiding potholes.

"What? Ya gonna miss me?"

"No…"

"Liar," he grinned. "Just admit that your life is boring without me."

"Shut up. Come on, I want to show you one more place before you have to go."

Taking his hand, she yanked him into a side alley and jumped to the nearest roof. Easily pouncing from roof to roof, Sakura stopped short at the side of the cliff with Kisame bumping into her back.

"Watch it, Fish-boy."

"Oh don't get snappy with me, Pinky. I'll bite back."

"Just shut up and look up."

He turned his head up just in time to see the full moon slowly turn coppery orange. The bright white stars dimmed behind the beautiful moon as thin clouds framed the sky.

"Wow. I guess this is a perfect ending to the night."

"You're leaving now?"

"I told you tonight… What'd you expect?"

"I just thought you'd stay a little longer."

"I can't. A war is coming and I'm givin' Teme a bit of time with his love toy. He'll be returning after the festival ends, he just hasn't told Naruto yet. By the way, don't spoil that…"

"Like hell I won't."

"Sakura, it's not your place," the dangerous man turned stone cold.

"What do you know about place?!"

"More then you think. I didn't wanna end on a bad note, but I guess it will." Kisame let go of his henge and placed his cloak over his shoulders. Turning his back to Sakura, Kisame took a few steps away and stood at the edge of the forest. "See ya around." And with that, the blue nin disappeared.

Turmoil churned within her body, her soul began to crack, and her tears spilled from her eyes saying the words that she never had enough courage to express. Her shoulders shuddered and her breathing became ragged as she fell to her knees fairly close to the edge. Pulling legs to her chest, Sakura continued to cry and before she knew it she was hyperventilating and her head grew dizzy. She didn't know it, but she was being watched with two sets of eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She knew that voice. That childhood voice that pushed her to her limit and made her cry more tears then any woman should. That voice that instantly stopped her breathing and tears. That voice that had enough ice to it that froze her from shaking.

"I-I'll be okay. Thank you though."

"Hn." But even though she dismissed him, the presence was still there. His steps grew closer and soon enough he was crouched behind her back. Smooth hands slid to her back and around towards her chest with a tight squeeze.

"Get y-your hands off me!"

"Don't even try to fight back."

Sakura's shaky hands became strong as she gripped the pale hands and crushed every bone. "Don't underestimate me." Still holding the Uchiha's hands, Sakura whipped him over her head and sent him flying over, but not before his foot hit the back of her head. Knocking her off the edge of the cliff, Sakura was also knocked out and was falling head first for the ground. A blur of black zoomed from the forest catching the woman and landed on the roof of the hokage tower. By the time the dark savior landed, Sakura's henge had disappeared but was covered by the black cape.

"Hmm? Who's there?" a wet headed blonde turned. "Why are you here?" she growled through clenched teeth.

"I was saving your pupil, but that's okay, no thanks necessary."

"Shizune is inside the tower, so tell me the truth."

Kisame removed the clouded cloak from the pinkette to reveal Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura."

---------_________-------------___________----------------___________----------

Yeah… kinda a cliffy but you'll get over it cuz I actually updated. Btw, my timeline has changed… I'm gonna do it once a month and I might just add fun chapters into the story like mini breaks… no promises.

_**Please review!! **_They really are that nice.

**Random things…**

So two new films are coming out that I'm so excited to see: _Paranormal Activity_ and _Precious._ Check 'em out.

Okay, so the worst thing happened to me. I got to work, signed in, and then got into the pool. When it was time for me to leave, I looked through my bag for my keys and dumped everything out. Couldn't find 'em. Looked on the path to my car, on the ground, and other people's bags… nothing. just take a wild guess who I had to call to get the spare. I'll tell you if you review :)


	19. Death Plans

So yeah… please don't kill me. Heh heh. I know, it's late… and I know I said I'd try and post two chapters… but the key word is try. Life's been hating me lately soooo yeah. Here's chapter... what is it? Eighteen? Or sixteen. I can never remember… but Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanza! Hope you had a great Hanukah! and Yay! Boxing Day! … I think that's all of them?

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Naruto nor will I ever…

(btw, this is my longest chapter! ::applause::)

* * *

**Recap:**** " "Don't worry, she's okay," Itachi whispered in his ear. Stepping away, he picked up the plush toy with the scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Let's go check in."**

**---**

**Kisame removed the clouded cloak from the pinkette to reveal Sakura.**

"**Sa-Sakura." "**

---

(btw, think ominous Akatsuki music)

Locked in a stare down, Tsunade came to her senses quickly as her eyes traveled to the pinkette in murderous arms. The pinkette lied splayed out and her head dropping down. Caramel eyes melted in worry as Kisame's brows furrowed while examining the Godaime. His charcoal eyes gazed down and quickly noticed the pinkette's vital signs were weakening. Inhaling shallowly, Sakura's skin flushed a deep rosette with hives breaking out.

"I could kill you and run or you could save your pupil. Make your choice woman because she doesn't have much time." Keeping his voice stern, the Akatsuki member never looked away from the indisposed woman.

"How can I trust you? How do I know that you won't kill me after I save her?" her voice stayed serious but with a hint of wavering.

"Do you honestly believe you care about your life that much? From the look on your face it seems you care for her a hell of a lot more."

"Fine. Set her down and step away."

"We don't have time for this. She's going into anaphylactic shock."

The minerval princess knew before the gilled man told her that her pupil was dying but she still held some sort of value for her life. Or maybe it was that she was still a kunoichi and refused to go against her gut feeling. Sucking in the cold night air, Tsunade set her amber eyes on solely Sakura and began to step forward. Reaching her slender hands, she hesitated as if any moment the skinning sword would chop her limbs if they got any closer. She took one more glance at Sakura's dying figure and her love over took fear. Flaring her chakra to her hands, a green glow pulsed into the hived covered body.

"I've stabilized her for about five minutes but we need to get her to the hospital. My chakra isn't going to fix her too much."

"I can't do that," he stated. "Hospitals have security."

"Either you suck it up and get over it or she dies!"

Charcoal eyes flickered with fear and quickly went dull. "I only ask you to save her for your sake. Not mine."

The blonde dismissed his faulty eyes and continued to pump chakra into the girl's system. "I promise that you will enter safely and leave without no one knows. Now god damn it let's go!"

"If you break your promise I promise I'll destroy this village."

Nodding in agreement, the blonde waited impatiently for the blue skinned man to change forms and stow his cloak. After he turned into the civilian, Tsunade grabbed Sakura's hand and transferred them in a cloud of smoke.

**(a/n: end music. Btw, I wrote this thinking of the music and then I reread it with the music playing in the background. It ended exactly when I finished reading :) I read kinda slow though to check myself so it probably won't happen with you. … alright I'll let you continue.)**

**With Naru and Ita (btw, Naruto is still a girl but I'm using masculine possessive-ness)**

Falling softly upon the small inn on a lone hill, a veil of moonlight illuminated the calming scene. A cobblestone pathway led to the homely hotel and two figures walked hand in hand. One glided precisely over the rocky stones and was careful not to trip over the occasional root. The other… not so much. Stubbing his toe twice, tripping only to be caught… four times, and eventually being carried, the pair eventually approached the wooden tavern-like door. Crossing the threshold, the slender man slid the petite female down to the oak floor. Mossy orbs took in the homey inn and breathed ever scent that wafted through the air. It just felt like a long voyage finally ending in a warm embrace of home.

The room was divided into three sections: the lobby, the sitting area, and the dining room. Matching oak pillars and furniture completed the scene. Center stage was the main desk with a china cabinet filled with simple white chinaware. To the left of the lobby was the dining area that was closed off from the eye by rice paper screens. On the right was the sitting area that was large enough for approximately fifteen people. Sectioned off in two groups, each had a three-seated couch, a love seat, and two single chairs with an oak coffee table. The furniture was mossy green and shades browns to create a soft earthy feel.

Watching the small auburn kunoichi, the cool figure brought her back to reality when he clasped her hand. Leading the pair, the slender onyx man glissaded towards the front desk to a lithe girl waiting with a blushing smile. Her frost silver hair framed her ivory skin with piercing blue eyes. Her innocence aurora placed her at the age of fifteen or sixteen.

"Hello Iwao(1). Will you be staying with us again?" her melodic voice chimed.

"Hello Gin(2). We'll need three rooms for tonight."

"Yes, of course. Will it just be you two?"

"No. Three more will be joining us later."

"Oh. Would you like to upgrade your stay to a suite? We currently have one available." Her bright eyes shone with happiness and her warm smile melted all the men in the small inn's restaurant. Alas, none of her beauty and charm made a difference to the stone nin.

"A suite would suit perfectly. Thank you."

"Mhm," she chirped. "It's room number 9 at the end of the hallway. Here are four keys to the room. Would you like me to help you with your lug..gage…?"

"We travelled light this time," he replied with a slight smile to his tone, "but thank you." Turning lucidly from the desk, Itachi nodded in Naruto's direction for him to follow past the front desk into the hallway. Leading the petite woman through yet another door, they entered the common room and went to check out all the rooms. Naruto excitedly sprinted into each of the rooms and started claiming the best things for himself. Itachi on the other hand, sat on the suede couch and removed his cloak.

A stolen towel or two, three pillows taken, and tripping over a barstool later, Naruto was standing direction in front of a relaxing weasel. This time it was a delicate blonde tenderly admiring the eased face of a man who looked like a thousand weights were lifted from his mind. His body was so open with his arms spread wide across the back of the couch and his legs propped up on the glass table. Naruto cradled his body in the crook between the slender arms and placed his legs over top of the narrow hips. A long waited night of peace and comfort.

**---___--- let's go back to a certain hospital with a certain blue man--- ___---**

A smoky cloud dissipated and three figures were slowly visible. Stepping away from the falling dust, Tsunade guided the murderer down the corridor towards a large metal door that had at least three locks.

_Ram-Serpent-Horse-Tiger_. Tsunade finished the hand signs and a loud metallic sound echoed.

"Hurry in. It's not very often this chamber is used and someone could've heard that."

Kisame complied without any complaints and strode through the entry. Placing the frail body upon the sanity bed, the blue man drifted away as Tsunade started to slip needles in and hooked all the necessary equipment up. All the while Kisame's eyes burned from never blinking once to confirm there was no ill will done to the pinkette. Ten minutes passed and the busty blonde finally stepped away, sweat beading from her brow.

"She-she's stable for now," she huffed.

"Good. I need to leave soon. I'm sending for Itachi."

And before she could protest, Kisame started forming hand signs. Within seconds Itachi appeared in hologram in his original form.

"What. I was in the middle of something."

"I need you to come to the hospital. Your little brother decided he wanted to become a rapist and attacked Pinky. She got rid of easily but it in critical condition or something. I don't know exactly but I need to leave immediately for the Sound mission."

"Hn. Who else is in the room?"

"Just the old lady."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **(so imagine the hospital beeps you hear on all the television shows… and it's going haywire. Kay? Good.)**

"Hn."

"Just get here, Teme. I don't have time for your shit."

"You better have enough time to tell me what the hell you both are talking about," Tsunade yelled. She was over Sakura again, pumping her chakra into her malfunctioning body.

"I'll be there, but I have to make sure I have a way back in."

Kisame barked in laughter before he finally calmed himself remembering the situation he's in. He had trust in the busty blonde but it still kept him somewhat somber. "I'm not breakin' the news to Blondie," the blue man ginned toothily. "Sucks for you 'cause I sure as hell ain't messin' with the poutin' an complainin'."

"Hn," was the only cold reply from the Uchiha before his hologram flickered away. Tsunade stepped away from Sakura again, drained halfway of chakra and turned towards Kisame.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I can't explain to you. If you're a decent Hokage then you'd already know and by the expression on your face I bet you already know. It's better for you to not know the details."

"And how can I trust you and your murderous clan not to attack my village?"

"Because if we wanted to then it would've already been done. Plus Itachi-teme has a soft spot for his ex-village." With that, Kisame turned from the blonde and threw on his infamous cloak.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has it been since she's been in your care?"

"Huh? What the hell kinda question is that? I don't know… About 2 weeks? I'm not exactly sure…"

"Can she stay here?"

"No. She'll refuse. We didn't steal her. She came to us."

"Why in Kami's name would she do that?"

"REALLY?" he started screaming at the woman as she shrunk back in fear. "She almost just got raped! Do I need any other reason?" His eyes blazed in anger in defense for the frail pinkette.

"You care for her," she stated in realization.

"She doesn't feel the same."

"And how would you know? Have you talked to her?"

"It doesn't matter. A war is approaching and she's in love with Blondie who's with someone else."

"Who?" the Godaime's perplexing brows furrowed.

"Itachi."

The room filled with an awkward silence and only the slow drip of an IV and the heart monitor sounded. Tsunade's eyes shut in disbelief. That man was supposed to be dead. It was the sole reason that Sasuke was cleared of his name and his treason against the village, wasn't it?

"Take care of her." _Poof_. He disappeared into a swirling cloud of smoke.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__**With a Sasuke**--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__ --__--__--

'_What the hell happened? I only know two women who have that strength… There's no way __**she'd**__ return… or would she?'_

He perched like a raven on the edge of a building in the slums. Jumping down from the dismantled roof, the avenger strolled down the streets with the usual blank stare deep in thought. He knew where he was going and he knew what he wanted. Sasuke turned the corner sharply and continued down a dark path littered with the sleeping homeless just trying to find warmth and women looking to get paid. Many of the street women started catcalling and offering their price as the regular passed. Stepping off into another small alley, Sasuke opened the first door to his left and trailed down into the underground pipes of Konoha.

His final destination? Root.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__-- **With Itachi & Naruto **--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

His sleeping figure curled tight in a ball and lied shivering without the extra body heat. Naruto cracked his eye open just in time to see Itachi just about to jump from the open window.

"Where-" he yawned, "Where are you going?" The blonde rubbed the sleep away from his eyes only for them to start drooping into sleep.

"Sakura's in the hospital and Kisame wants me to go stay with her."

'_Wow… he actually said more then "hn"… wait what!!!"_

"What?" his eyes flew open. "Why is she in the hospital?!"

"Long story. I need to go now. Let us back in later."

"How will I know you're back? Why can't I go?! She's my friend!"

"You can't be seen."

With that said, Itachi's transformed illusion hopped out the window with a small pillow in his hands. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop landing in a hidden alley way a block from the hospital. A surge of chakra flowed to the tips of his fingers into the squishy felt pillow and Itachi continued on his way as he walked with a purpose towards the blue gates.

-_-**Same place… we're just gonna go to the hospital and wait for Ita to enter there**-_-

As any weary person would working the night shift, the reception nurse turned her head towards the clock that read 11:15. It just wasn't fair that she got stuck on night duty because one person complained about how she looked. Apparently she was too beautiful for all the pregnant ladies that came in for their check ups and made them feel like a bloated hippopotamus. Nala turned her head as a tall, dark, and handsome man walked in with a small bundle.

"Excuse me nurse! Yes! You! I need Tsunade-sama now!" he called immediately upon entering the building. "My baby girl, she-she's so sick and Tsunade-sama is the only one that knows how to treat her. Sakura-san used to come to my village every so often to heal my baby but she's stopped coming. I heard rumors and I just need someone to help me! Please, just call Hokage-sama!" Itachi's voice was breaking every time he spoke of his "little girl" and his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you. You need to wait your turn and fill out the proper forms."

"No! Kami!" he shouted in desperation, "Can't you see my baby is dying!" Itachi folded some of the protective blanket away from the child's face. Her heart breaking-ly blue face showed the lack of oxygen that her blood received and her breathing was faint. The small wisps of pink hair appeared to dull around the heavily lidded eyes. "Look at her face! Do you honestly believe that she'll survive?!"

"Sir," she spoke evenly and sternly, "I'm going to ask you to step back and go sit down _now_."

"NO!" he screamed. The few people in the waiting room rose their sagging heads to see the man causing such a commotion. "Do _you_ have kids?" he questioned. Her silly little head nodded as she thought back on her teenaged pregnancy. "Would _you_ just **'sit down and** **wait'** for you kid to die? NO!"

"YEAH LADY! CALL HOKAGE-SAMA! SHE NEVER TURNS DOWN PEOPLE!"

"_Yeah! You should learn life lessons here twat!"_

Eventually the entire crowd (five people) began walking towards the front desk and demanding her to help save the child's life. She broke down in tears as the pressure grew to great to handle and reached for the intercom button.

"THANK YOU!" someone finally agreed upon her actions.

Clicking the button, the nurse picked up the small microphone and inhaled quietly to speak. "Security, I have a man down here with a pink haired child. Please escort him to waiting area J."

Itachi roared with anger as he grabbed the microphone out of the dumb bitch's hand. He immediately clicked the button and started ranting his needs while fending off the nurse's smacks. His voice let loose all the years of anguish and sorrow as he began pleading into the mike.

"Hokage-sama! Please save my daughter! Save my Sakura!" His cries for help brought tears to his own eyes and all those in the lobby. He set the microphone down on the counter and slowly backed away to wait for his arrest to "waiting area J".

**(a/n: waiting area J means jail… just to clarify.)**

**---___---___---With Tsunade upstairs---___---___---**

"Damn-it! Now I have to go and save that murderer's ass! Fucking fantastic!" Tsunade vented to unhearing ears.

Poofing away in a cloud of smoke, the Hokage arrived in the lobby. By the description of the man and the pink haired child, she immediately knew who Itachi was. Snatching his sleeve, the busty blonde poof-ed them away wearing a disgruntled face. The raven, on the other hand, smirked. Landing in front of the large steel door, Itachi shuddered in her clutch but she dismissed it for the eerie hospital feel. Tsunade unlocked the doors again and held the portal open for her "guest".

"She will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon," the blonde commented as Itachi loomed over the motionless woman.

"Is it possible for her to leave tonight?" his voice showed no hint of emotion.

"No. She's still unpredictable and I would like to keep her in a safe environment. If… your partner? was right about Sasuke-san attacking her, then he will most likely be looking for her to take his revenge."

"Hn."

"Are you going to stay here with her tonight or do you need to return to someplace?"

"I can't stay," he turned to face her. "Will you be with her the entirety of the night?"

"Yes. I'm the only one that knows she's here and if something happens I need to be here to fix it." She didn't know why but she felt obligated to tell him as if Sakura was his. His charcoal eyes made the whole ordeal that less intimidating. "I'm going to keep her in a coma like state until you return though."

"Why is that?" his eyes pierced her confidence.

Puffing out her chest and regaining her attitude, the princess replied with a sharp tongue. "Well unless you'd like her to flip out and start destroying the hospital and potentially exposing your organization, then you'd agree without complaint."

"Hn."

"Ugh, typical answer, _Uchiha_. You and your brother act exactly the same."

"Do _not_ compare us."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the tension he caused.

"I will be returning tomorrow at thirteen hundred tomorrow. She better be awake and in one piece." The dark man stalked out of the room with his "sick baby" who was now healthy and walked down to the lobby. "Thank you so much nurse… _Nala_. My child lives another day no thanks to you."

Itachi stormed out of the glass doors and into the thin crowd. Most were wobbling side to side, yelling obscenities, or arguing with every person that they bumped into. Figuring that no one was watching, the ebony haired man disappeared in thin air out of the streets of Konoha. Landing on the frosty grass outside of the Inn on the outskirts of the village, Itachi threw a pebble at his window. A blonde mop popped out the window and grumbled while backing away. Itachi leaped up to the windowsill and climbed in only to watch his blonde crawl back into a room. The tall man turned and closed the window and blinds. Like a hawk to his prey, the Uchiha followed Naruto into the room and climbed into bed under the homemade quilt.

"Goodnight," ivory lips whispered in a tan ear.

"It's fucking one in the morning. Go to sleep," he grumbled in response.

"Lovely," he smirked. Soft snores sounded from the tan body. Charcoal eyes finally shut for the night as the two souls melted to one.

**--__--__-- ****next day****. Yeah. All that happened in one night. Don't be overwhelmed :) --__--__--**

Light filtered through open blinds and danced upon locks of gold. Each beam of sun embraced the soft features of his tan face. Stirring ever so slightly, Naruto pulled himself from slumber's grasp. His senses perked up when the aroma of coffee wafted through the air and found its way to his nose. He pulled the sheets off, slid his feet to the cold autumn floor, arched his back in a stretch like a cat, and final made his way to the common area. He stood in the doorway with a simple black tee and ramen decorated boxers and watched the lean figure cooking in the kitchen. He could only admire the strength of such a delicate looking man and was mesmerized how each movement the man made a new muscle would flex. His onyx hair seems to fall into its exact place and it almost seemed like a picture.

"Are you going to stand there all day," the man turned with a smile, "and let our breakfast go cold?"

"Eh heh heh," Naruto scratched the back of his head as a deep blush crept to his cheks and ears. He obviously got caught in his admiration. "I was just about to ask you what you were making," he spat out a quick lie.

"Mhm," Itachi's voice answered with a deep grumbling. He smiled down as he picked the food up and placed it on the coffee table.

'_His voice, ugh, it sounds like silk. What is this feeling in my stomach? Are these butterflies! I haven't gotten these since Kami knows when… Actually, I do know when.'_

_**~Flashback~~**_

'_Naruto,_

_I have work until 8 tonight.'_

"_Che. That means midnight."_

'_I was hoping that we could have dinner tonight before I have to go back to the midnight shift._

_Love,_

_Sakura'_

"_Yeah… cause she'll definitely be off in time to actually eat real food. But I guess any time with her I should consider lucky. I __**do**__ love her…"_

_Time passed on that day rather quickly and eight o' clock rolled around soon enough. Naruto, being the best boyfriend that he could be, arrived promptly five minutes after 8 so Sakura would have enough time to change and be ready to go by the time her shift ended. Well… that was the idea anyways. _

"_I NEED THE PADDLES NOW! I'M LOSING HER!"_

"_HAI SAKURA-SAN!"_

_His head dropped when he realized he wasted his time coming so early. He total understood that she was saving lives and that's the job that they both signed up for, but sometimes he just wanted her to be his, for her to be normal and not needed by everyone. He couldn't complain though. He __**was**__ on the fast track to becoming Hokage. _

_Twenty minutes passed and finally the commotion stopped and the hospital was silent. There was a solid tone and all the nurses walked with their heads slightly down in respect. Sakura walked from the room covered in blood, her hair astray, and tears roling down her eyes. She walked into the nurses' locker room and seven minutes later she walked out with a new set of clothes, her hair tied back, and puffy eyes. Her arms were crossed over her small waist as if to comfort and hold herself. Naruto stood tall as she shuffled to his chest. He just held her there tight in his arms for a few minutes. Time seemed to slow as she mourned in his arms. Eventually Sakura pulled away from her solid protection and whispered a soft "Be right back." She walked threw the swinging doors into the visitors' waiting are as Naruto stood in the doorway and watched his lover break the news to the late patient's family. A wailing woman fell into her husband arms and screamed for her child, her baby. Sakura backed away from the family for them to have their moment and for her to allow the tears of failure to run free without anyone seeing them._

_She took her break and Naruto just held her hand as they walked out into the nippy night air. Walking blindly, the pair followed their feet and found themselves at the place they first met, a small children's park. Naruto eased into a small swing and pulled the miserable pinkette into his lap in a curled up ball. Off in the distance a grandfather clock struck ten and he bent his head down to her ear. Breaking their sanctuary, he spoke gravely into her small ear._

"_You need food before you go back."_

_Her head shook in response. "I-I don't want to eat…"_

"_You can't tear yourself up every time you're not one hundred percent successful. It's Kami's will, not yours. You must continue on to held aid others." He stood up with the small woman in his arms and slowly set her feet down. They walked back into town, got some food, and he returned her to the hospital. "I'll see you later, kay?"_

"_Kay…" she replied somberly. "I love you."_

"_You too," he half smiled. With that ending note, Naruto turned from glass doors and out into the night._

'_What the hell was that? "You too"? She's mine now and all I can say is "You too"? But does that mean something? I mean, we're __**together**__ now and I don't get butterflies every time I see her. My heart doesn't skip a beat and those romantic moments just seem cheesy now… but she's the girl of my dreams and I've been chasing after her for so long. Maybe something's wrong with me…" _

_He continued to his apartment and laid in the bed still fully clothed. The blonde stayed restless all night until finally sleep overtook him at four in the morning._

_**~~End of Flashy~~ **_

Slender arms slid their way around Naruto's hips and woke him from his daydreaming. A soft kiss placed upon his forehead made the blonde's heart jump as he breathed in Itachi's scent of lime, citron, pomelo leaves, and white musk(3). His scent was obviously of high quality and it made the blonde feel refreshed.

"So I slaved over a hot stove all morning to cook you breakfast," he whispered above the blonde's head, "and you won't join me in eating?" Naruto's breath hitched and he tilted his chin up only to see warm eyes looking right back.

"So-sorry," he breathed heavily out. "My mind wondered off."

"May I know the culprit notion that stopped you from my meal?" his dark eyes danced.

"I don't really know how to explain it," worried blue eyes turned away. "It was about this feeling but I just don't know what it means." Itachi chuckled deeply for he knew what the blonde spoke of. Unwinding his arms from his lover's waist, the raven lifted his partner's chin and smiled reassuringly.

"How about we eat before it gets cold, yes?" The blonde nodded and Itachi escorted Naruto to the coffee table where they sat at opposite ends in single seated chairs. Before them were two bowls of fruit, a small plate with two pancakes, and a ceramic syrup pourer (4). "So we have about two hours before we must pick Sakura up from the hospital. I told Tsunade we'd be there at one and I'm pretty sure Sakura wouldn't mind talking to her. I thought we'd show up at about 1:15 to give them extra time."

"You sure that's such a good idea? I mean, Sakura left by herself too. Do you really think she'd want to talk to the one person that could coax her into staying?"

"There's no way she'd stay after what happened last night," Itachi looked up in disappointment.

"You never did tell me what happened…"

"Sasuke has lost his way and is dishonoring his name."

"He know's we're here?!" Naruto yelled in alarm.

"No. He knows Sakura is here."

"_Teme!_ I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No. Not yet at least. Sakura protected herself from his rape attempt. It's not yet time to battle."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone tells me."

"That's because they are generally correct."

"You don't hafta rub it in my face ya' know!"

"I'm not," he smirked, "it's just cute how huffed up you get." Naruto stuck his tongue out like a little kid and turned his back with his arms crossed. "Well while you pout, _I'm_ going to go shower and get dressed. You're invited to join if you'd like." With that, Itachi picked up his dishes, walked to the kitchen putting his dishes in the sink, walking into the bathroom, and started running water. Naruto's eyes grew the size of saucers with a pouty lip.

Climbing up from his cross-legged sitting style, the cerulean eyed nin hurried to put his dishes away. "Damn him," Naruto started to mumble under his breath, "and his perfect ivory skinned muscles and his-his silky black hair and-and his charcoal eyes that melt me to a puddle and his- what's the word… Talented! Yes, talented fingers that do-"

"Are you going to continue grumbling or are you going to join me?" Itachi voiced through the door.

"Fuck you!"

"Your attempts of woe-ing me are failing miserable," he chuckled.

"Screw you!"

"No, I believe I screw you," Itachi said as he opened the door stark naked. Naruto's eyes grew once more and he felt slightly over dressed. "So are you going to stop pouting, or are you going to join me," he repeated. Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned his chin up as if he was better than that. Itachi sauntered over to his blonde and stood directly in front. "You sure," he purred.

"Hmph."

Placing his pale long fingers on Naruto's hips, the ravenous man pulled their hips together and started grinding until his uke started to moan.

"Fine, I'll stop pouting! Let's go take a shower," the blonde submitted between moans.

**(a/n: I could've written a lemon but a shower scene has already been done even though they are always hot and steamy ;) )**

**--__--__--__-- At the Hospital w/ Sakura and Tsunade --__--__--__--**

'_Any minute now she should be waking up. I stopped the drugs two hours ago and they should be done passing through her blood system. What the hell am I going to say to her?'_ Tsunade didn't have time to think of an answer as the pinkette started to stir. Rushing to her side, the busty blonde waited in a chair next to the bed for her adopted child to fully come to her senses. Emerald eyes that were slightly hazy soon became eagle sharp and locked in on her protector.

"What the-What the fuck? Why am I in the hospital?" she demanded.

"Glad to know you haven't lost any edge to your charm," Tsunade replied in a "quite frankly" tone. "You're here because you got knocked unconscious and a murderer was kind enough to get you medical attention."

"Kisa-kun…" she whispered. "Where is he now?!"

"He said something about a mission and a war approaching. I don't know as to whether he's trying to stop the war or start it-"

"Stop it."

"Excuse me? Since when have you given orders to me?"

"No. They are trying to stop the war. I don't know the details really, but I know it has to do with Sasuke and Team Hebi."

"Actually it's Taka (5) now."

"Oh…" They sat in an awkward silence for awhile until Tsunade cleared her throat and turned to look at her "daughter".

"How are they treating you?" her eyes were pleading for information.

"They treat me fine. I made a complete fool of myself in front of all of them my first day, but other then that, well," she genuinely smiled.

"That's all? They treat you well?" the blonde questioned desperately. She had a mother's instinct and she wanted to know every little detail.

Sakura granted her adoptive mother the gossip she was dying to hear. "Itachi is apparently an OCD, health nut freak. I don't see him much because he's usually off with Naruto-kun and he threatened me if I left a certain room… I think he just didn't want me to get killed… Anyways, Sasori and Deidara-kun such horn dogs. They're even worse then the cover story to Jiraiya's books (6). Kisa-kun is a stubborn ass, jerk face, fish brain. He got me drunk the first night I stayed there!" The pinkette felt like she was a genin again, gossiping about all her friends to her real mother. It brought a sad smile to her face when she thought of her mother's death. It was an assassin attempt against Sakura and she was out on a mission, unable to protect her family.

Tsunade on the other hand was thinking about how many so-called-diseased Akatsuki member were actually alive.

"You're thinking about _her_ again, aren't you?" the princess brought the two from their thoughts. The words seemed to spill out of her mouth without her even thinking about it.

"Shishou, you always know me. I'm so confused lately."

"I know," she smiled tenderly. "You still love him don't you? Is this what you mean by confused?"

"He's with _Itachi_! I can't compete with that! And you should see the look on his face when he's around him. It's as if he holds the world's secrets and he was invincible. Kami, he's never looked at me like that, and I don't want to ruin anything else for him."

"Then don't."

"But **how**? I don't want to wreck anything but sometimes I feel like we're just not meant to be."

"Maybe you're not, Sweetie. Have you ever looked at the world around you?"

"You're seriously not helping," her voice went flat.

"I'm not telling you what you want to hear," the blonde spoke from her heart. "I'm telling you what you need to near."

"You always do," she rolled her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's about 1:05 right now. Itachi should be here soon to pick you up… I wonder what's keeping him. Very unlike an Uchiha."

"I have an idea," she grumbled. "So anyways, how was the festival for you last night? Well… except for this whole ordeal."

"You know, some villager actually had talent this year and dunked me," she winked.

"I couldn't help it!" the pinkette laughed. "It was only payback from all the training over the years."

"So I transformed you from a meek little scrapper into a beautiful deadly woman and this is the thanks I get? You're worse than Naruto."

"Worse?! There's no way you can compare me and that baka!"

Tsunade laughed at her apprentice's temper. They were her two "children" in the world and they seriously acted like it towards one another. It's hard to believe that they somehow got along and became lovers.

"Hello! Shishou? Don't tell me you're on memory lane again."

_Poof._

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" a spunky blonde shouted oblivious to anyone else in the room.

"Baka! I'm still in the hospital! Stop yelling!"

Itachi nodded to the exhausted looking Hokage sitting at the bedside chair. Naruto followed the movement and suddenly became more reserve.

"Tsunade-baachan," he narrowed his eyes and deepened his voice.

"Uzamaki Naruto, that is no way to address your Hokage," Tsunade chastised.

"You're not my Hokage, remember?"

"Oh shut up Naruto! You know as well as I do that Tsunade-shishou didn't make that decision. Now let it go."

He knew he couldn't win this battle, and plus, he missed the old lady.

---___---___--- **Root Base (back track to about 4 in the morning)** ---___---___---

Sasuke waited for what seemed like four hours outside a heavy metal door down in the drainage system. Not only was he covered in sewer water, he was possibly sitting the rat crap. The avenger walked through the pipes for about half an hour until he finally came upon the main entrance. It was ironic how Root was literally the foundation of Konoha and yet no one ever thought of looking down for the "disbanded" organization. Sasuke began to get impatient after meditating for so long for one sole man.

"You came," a voice bounced off the walls.

"And you're late. For a man that can travel vast distances by breaking the fabric of life, you have no excuse," Sasuke kept his voice even.

"You should know not to chastise your elders Sasuke, especially when they could very easily kill you in a blink of an eye."

"But you wouldn't because for some particular reason you need my eyes. Don't you, Madara?" (7)

"This isn't the reason we've met up. Now tell me, why have you brought me to Root?"

"Haruno Sakura has returned and this gives me the idea that Naruto has returned as well. She vowed she'd bring him back and apparently while I was gone he rubbed off on her. So I want to know that if what you promised me is all lies or is it all part of your master plan?"

"Unexpected things occur. I doubt he would come back into the village at this point," the ancient man lied nonchalantly. He knew everything that happened in the hidden leaf village. "Things have a way of working themselves out, now if you don't mind, you've wasted my time with your petty insecurities. I thought I've trained you better then that. Danzo will be arriving approximately ten minutes. Good luck with the deal." The orange masked nin swirled away into nothingness.

* * *

Okay! Well that's the end. I know it kinda sucked and it was actually more of a filler then anything, but you can get over it… hopefully. :) I solemnly swear that I WILL update this January. And if I don't, I give you the right to spam me with PMs until I update. The following notes below are just my thoughts on parts that I wrote… you don't have to read them but I enjoy it. It also defends anything that you may find offensive. And if it doesn't or you find anything offensive that I didn't mention, don't hesitate to **REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Please review. :) thanks.**

1) the name means "stone man"… I felt it fit…

2) it means "silver"

for the inn…. I really don't feel like going into great detail. You have your brain. :) use it :)

Nothin against teenaged pregnancy, I just portray the nurse as young in my head cuz all she cares about is going home, hot guys that walk in the door, and following rules. Yeaaah. She's a nurse but seriously, you can't tell you that you've never had a nurse that looks about the age of your teen cousin when you go to the doctors. So. I declare again. Nothing against it, she's just young and I wanted her to have a kid cuz parents do crazy things when it comes to their child.

Btw, I really love the word twat. It's fun to pronounce :)

3) the scent is CK in 2 U by Calvin Klein. I did not just make that up on the spot. And if you don't know what white musk is, look it up on the internet :) I can't explain it well…

4) okay. So I could NOT find the technical word for a syrup pourer. It really bothers me because there's no way that there's no name for it… if you know the proper name, please I beg you, tell me!

5) So in the anime he says Taka (which it's the latest ep. 141) but when I looked it up it says Hidan. I know it means Hawk but either way, don't flame me cuz it's not the version you've heard. and no offense, but don't inform me of what you think it is cuz I go by the anime… and I can HEAR him say Taka.

6)I'm pretty sure his books are like codes… or something like that… not positive.

7) Illusions are tricky, aren't they? :) everyone was so sure that all the rest were dead but I made 'em live… it helps with the story line later.


	20. Alliances

Mkay so you're officially allowed to throw a fridge at me… but let's be honest, can you lift it? And plus, it's posted. I've just been through hell soo… yeah. I hope you can forgive me.

**Recap: "He knew he couldn't win this battle, and plus, he missed the old lady.**

"**But you wouldn't because for some particular reason you need my eyes. Don't you, Madara?" " (yeah… you should probably just skim last chapter…)**

**Back in the Hospital**

After all the merriment of accepting one another and broken bonds were tied, the flow of conversation slowed down to a stop, but it wasn't long until Naruto's stomach decided to speak up. Tsunade would've smirked at the blonde's antics but her eyes were near closed from exhaustion. It also didn't help that Sakura grew slightly pink in the cheeks after her own stomach decided to growl in disgruntle contempt.

"Eh he he he," the cerulean eyed boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Itachi-kun, can we pleaaaaaase go eat?" he whined like a three year old.

"For once I agree with Naruto," she concurred in a baffled manner. "By the way, did you bring me my scroll so I have some clothes or should I just assume you'll be dead in five minutes?" she smiled sprightly.

"Of what scroll do you talk of? You carried everything you packed as I recall," the ice king answered.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?" the pinkette screeched causing a very exhausted Godaime to perk ever so happily up. "YOU DON'T HAVE MY SCROLL? Kisame was supposed to drop it off! That no good, spoiled rotten, shoulda eaten for dinner, piece of sushi!" Sakura's fist came down hard on an unsuspecting blonde who just so happened to be standing at her bedside.

**(a/n: think of the anime where they are completely annoyed. Yeah. That's what I'm goin' for)**

"Awwwwwww! Sakura-chaaaAAAaaan! That's so not fair!"

Off to the side Itachi was standing protectively near the fuming princess just in case she happened to lash out against the noisy pinkette. Peeling her aggravated eyelids back and catching on that the ever so rested Uchiha that was being a kind gentleman not to flinch in revulsion at the unsightly baggy eyes. Tsunade mumbled under her breath only loud enough for Itachi to hear. "You sure you want to handle those two?"

"Hn."

"Ahem. AHEM. **AHEM!**" Tsunade slammed her fists down splintering the chair beneath her. "If you two _bakas_ would stop bickering, I have an idea for you Sakura!" At point they looked over at the stressed princess, a large vein was bulging out of her forehead adding to the ugliest they've ever seen her. They both animatedly gulped with eyes as wide as saucers.

**- 15 Minutes Later -**

"You're kidding right? There's no way I'm wearing some dead person's clothes! No! That's soooo gross!" Sakura protested while picking at parts of the clothes.

"Sakura, I told you before, this is a dress from an unrealistic pregnant mom that thought she'd be able to fit into it and go home after the birth, but when she couldn't. she threw it at her husband for 'doing this to her'. Now that I think about it, she was screaming that during labor…" they all shivered at the Hokage's recalled memory. Shaking the thought off, Tsunade continued, "Plus, would you rather I tie a string around a hospital gown?"

"I guess I'll wear it… How do I look guys?" Sakura posed sweetly with her hands clasped behind her back and her backbone rigid straight. A plain red sundress cradled her bust held up by two thick ribbons in a deep v-neck that had a weaving white ribbon ending with a bow in the middle to accentuate her slight cleavage. A thick white ribbon ran under the bust in order to define her slim waist and curved A-line down to her mid-thigh. Two long pockets graced the dresses front to elongate the dress. It was trimmed with white ribbon that weaved and joined in a bow in the middle of each pocket. The dress ended with a white ribbon trim. To finish the look, she wore simple white flats with a red button on the top. (1)

"Great! Now let's go eat! I think we should have ramen!" Naruto grinned in pure ecstasy.

"No."

"Oh come on Itachi! You're no fun!" he pointed childishly.

"Hn."

_GRUMBLE!_

"Ugh! First, all I get is 'great' and second, before this turns out into the next Great Ninja War, I know where we can eat, and before you even ask, yes there's ramen there."

"Hn. You should stop encouraging his behavior," the ice prince shot daggers at Sakura.

"You guys seriously know how to make a girl feel great. Just seriously wonderful…" Sakura grumbled.

"Oh shut up you three! Get out of my hospital NOW!"

_Poof!_

"Well that was scary," Naruto strolled with his two companions on the street. "So where is this place with ramen? I'm starving."

"Well," Sakura said tapping her nose (2) "I think it's on the next left we come upon."

The trio walked down the street for five more minutes and found the street Sakura was talking about. They continued down the long district of restaurants until they were at the last shop on the outskirts near the Uchiha District (3). A quaint little café that was almost void of customers. They advanced through the door in a straight line as Itachi held to door like a perfect gentleman. Sakura scanned the room for an open seat and it almost broke her heart and stood in a daze when she saw Ino sitting alone at their usual table. Naruto grabbed her elbow and dragged her just enough away from the memories to sit at a table on the opposite side of the café. Sakura still seemed to be stuck in memory lane as she recalled, like it was yesterday, her first confession of being a woman to Ino and crying her heart out when he betrayed her.

_**Flashback Time! :) (Told in first person from Sakura's POV)**_

_The morning sun cascaded through the window onto the small round table top. Ino sat across with an eager smile and bright eyes. I think she could tell that I finally lost my virginity. Maybe it was the way I awkwardly sat because of the soreness, or maybe it with the inability to stop smiling. Either way, she knew. _

"_Sooo! How was it?"_

"_How was what? I don't know what you're talking about Ino."_

"_Oh please!" she flicked her wrist down. "I know you like Chouji knows each flavor of chips. Now spill."_

"_Excuse me ladies, can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress questioned. We'd known her for a few weeks because I pulled Ino out of bed every morning to eat here before work. At first she wanted to kill me, but after a while the café grew on her. _

"_Umm… I think I'll have the usual, thanks," Ino smiled brightly. _

"_Umm… maybe I should try something new…" I stalled time. "What's the special today?"_

"_Well, there's the choice between banana or strawberry pancakes with a small side of hash browns."_

"_Sounds good. I'll take that with aaaaa… regular coffee. Thank you!" I smiled sweetly as she scribbled the order down and scurried away. She was the best and only waitress in the shop. "So, Ino, how's the flower shop? I heard you got booked for a wedding. Tell me about it."_

"_Oh no you don't! You're not gonna change the subject on me, Forehead," Ino turned her head up with her nose held high and folded her arms. "Tell me now before I announce to all the elderly in this café that you 'bedded before marriage'." _

"_Alright, alright. Sheesh. I treat half these people at the hospital and I do__** not**__ need to talk about more of my love life with them."_

"_More?" Ino raised her brow._

"_You don't even want to know the advice they give me to please my future husband," I rolled my eyeballs. _

"_Ugh! You did it again! Now stop stalling and tell me!" she pleaded as if it depended on her life._

"_Well… I mean, he took me out to a hidden meadow, we walked for a bit and found a waterfall, we made love in the water, he carried me back to our apartment, made love in his shower, and we went to bed. It hurt like hell at first but I got over it," I sped through with a deep blush._

"_You did not just do that," Ino's tone was flat._

"_Do what? I told you the whole story."_

"_No. You told little bits of it. I need details!"_

_Just then the food arrived and before Ino could hassle me more I started to shove food down my throat. Luckily Ino dropped it and made me promise to tell her later that night. _

_**-End of Flashback- -**_

"Oi, Suzuka-chan, are you gonna answer the waitress? What do you want to eat?" Naruto waved obnoxiously in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, gomen na. I'll have the soup salad of the day. Thank you," Sakura answered without any hesitation or looking at the menu.

Just as the waitress walked away from the table, the front door bell jingled as a hooded figure steeped into the café. Sakura who sat facing Ino's table noticed as her best friend visibly stiffened when the mystery man placed his hand on her shoulder. Lowering his head, the hooded whispered quietly into the blonde kunoichi's ear. He placed himself on the opposite chair and revealed his face, causing Ino to squeeze her eyes shut for a few moments of wishing she had stayed home that day.

"Naruto, Itachi, towards the window," Sakura barely whispered. Each took a slight glance and instantly perked up their ears by sending extra chakra to hear the pair's conversation.

"What do you want?" Ino demanded flatly.

"It's nice to see you to, Ino," he picked up a fork and began to flick each prong as if uninterested in small talk. "How's your day been?"

"Stop the chit chat, Sasuke. Just get to the point," the blonde glared coldly.

Meeting her eyes, the raven bore a blank look as he spoke, "I want you."

"Over my dead body."

"That wouldn't do either of us good."

"It would if it saved me from you," she replied quickly.

"Just comply before you become a disgrace to your family and your village," Sasuke returned to his fork.

"If anything I will be regarded as honorable for not spoiling my body with the likes of you," she retorted.

"The village won't see it that way. I can guarantee it. Plus, everyone knows you're the town nin skank that'll fulfill any guy's wish," Sasuke seemed to nonchalantly respond coyly without any hesitation.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Ino started a small commotion.

"That may be so," he dropped his fork and lounged back looking at the ceiling, "but it's either submission or your parents find your body floating in a river. Take your pick."

"I'd rather be raped," she glared.

"That," he returned his attention back to her, "can be arranged." Dropping a few coins on the table, Sasuke grabbed one of Ino's wrists and pulled her out the door.

"Naruto-" Sakura alerted her companions.

"On it," Itachi replied for the blonde as he slid money onto the table beside their half eaten meals.

The trio calmly stood from their chairs as to keep the awareness of the public down. Leaving the petite café, the three stalked Sasuke and Ino very subtly until they were at the Uchiha Estate. Itachi whispered his plan in Naruto's ear and told him to hide with Sakura and wait. With that said, the ice king dissipated into the manor crouching upon the exact telephone pole he stood on ten years before (4). The dark knight dropped his transformation jutsu, unmasked his chakra, and revealed his crimson eyes drawing the unbelieving eyes of his little brother.

"Hn. Too easy."

Sasuke dropped like a fly down on the brick street as his mind was in Itachi's world now.

"I can break this. I've done it before. Remember? I killed you," Sasuke kept his stone face.

"Try," was the only word that echoed before the massacre repeated itself over and over only ending a tad bit differently. Instead sparing the young Sasuke, Itachi gored him with his kunai and brought the honorable death of the samurais: seppuku (5).

Itachi instantly returned to the living world after three seconds just in time for a curious Ino to look his way. She then too was caught in a genjutsu.

**(In the Genjutsu)**

Wild winds whipped around creating a barrier on a green grassy hill where two people sat cross-legged. Itachi kept his eyes closed and spoke softly but powerfully. "Yamanaka Ino," he looked up to catch her eyes, "I have graced you with the gift of protecting not only yourself, but other women within our village. I advise that you don't waste this opportunity and destroy my otouto." Ino's eyes widened at the harshness of Itachi's words but still couldn't help but to stay on defense. "You're questioning the harsh reality. It is true he's my little brother and I've done this to him once before, but his actions now are disgraceful and cannot go unpunished."

"I-I don't exactly know how to take him down…" Ino barely whispered "And how the hell do I know you're not just going to kill me?" she hissed, her defensive mode finally hit. She didn't want to seem dumb but there was no way for her to ever possibly physically beat Sasuke on her own, let alone Itachi.

"Had I wanted to kill you I would've done so already and spare the time. As for your true dilemma, we both know that _everyone_ in the village sans Root would protect you. Use your resources and educate people," Itachi added. "Could you live with yourself if another female had fallen victim?" Ino shook her head and kept her eyes down. A million thoughts ran through her head but her whole body felt startlingly calm in Itachi's realm.

"So you're alive… even though-" Itachi cut off her sentence.

"Actually it'd be best to lie. Something along the lines of you asked a question about the massacre which triggered a traumatic black out," he just waved off the vague lie.

"And why should I do what you want? How would that help anyone?" she narrowed her crystal blue orbs. Had Itachi been the type, he would've completely deadpanned, but instead he stuck to mentally smacking himself. How could a kunoichi trained in Konoha switch from being protective to vulnerable and back again? They were trained a little better then that, at least he thought.

"It _cannot_ be known that I'm alive," Itachi's voice hinted frustration. He regained his composure with a deep intake of air. "I'm going to release you now. It's best to follow my advice." And with that conclusion, the dark prince released his jutsu before the pesky blonde could frustrate him any further.

**Still at the Uchiha Manor**

Her placid ivory face soaked in the sun with two curious females kneeled in front keeping watch over her paralyzed body. Ino bolted straight up filling her lungs with a sharp gasp. Her icy eyes examined her delicate hands in her lap as she hung her head gasping for life. Slowly her body stopped shaking from the experience and she jumped from the ground when she noticed the two petite women in front.

"Who-Who are you?" the blonde bombshell growled like a feral cat. She crouched ready to fight and grabbed a kunai from her pouch.

"HAHAHAHAHA! So much for 'She'll remember me! We have that inseparable bond of best friends!'" Naruto pointed obnoxiously clutching "her" stomach. "You-haha- you owe me one ramen!"

"BAKA! She just woke up and we haven't even spoken yet!" Sakura smacked him in the back of the head. Meanwhile, Ino stood slightly confused still crouched but her arms hung out of defense. Something just seemed so familiar about the pair but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Before she could pull the memory up, Itachi proceeded through the bushes in his transformed disguise and set himself between the two bitching women.

"Ino, you should take him to the hospital and report to Tsunada-hime what happened, meaning the truth," Itachi advised.

"What? Why? I can call her here," Sakura declared triumphantly. "There's no need to separate us just yet." Itachi opened his mouth ever so slightly but was caught off guard when the demanding woman effortlessly glided her hands together and slammed one down to form the intricate summoning jutsu. From the dissipating smoke, a slimy mid-sized white slug with the signature blue black greeted her summoning master.

"Yes young master?" her feminine voice rang.

"Tell Tsunade-shishou that it's a code U at this location. Thank you," she gratefully thanked with a slight bow. The slug bowed her head with her antennae pointed straight towards her petite master and a poof confirmed the message was delivered.

"That's impossible! Only the Hokage has the summoning scroll to the slugs!" Ino spouted off.

"She may have it," Sakura replied coyly, "but that doesn't mean I haven't signed it, Ino-pig." The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion. Only Sakura called her that name but she had been gone for so long that there was no way the puny brunette in front of her could be her best friend. Yet again, the charade still stood as a blockade in Ino's pretty little head and just before the barrier broke Tsunade appeared. Hair astray, dark circles under her eyes, and a wrinkle crease in her forehead, the blonde bombshell was more like the bride of Frankenstein.

"What the _hell_ do you want? How many times must I deal with _you _three?"

"ehh... Baa-chan… maybe you should look-"

"What the hell! Why is Sasuke knocked out?" the blonde shrieked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you…" Naruto scratched his neck sheepishly while trying so hard not to look at the hideous hokage.

"Itachi, I'm going to assume this was your doing," she spoke very business like, "so I'm going to ask you how long he's out for."

"He should be out for three full days," he paused. "I'd advise to keep him under medical watch for an extra day. Not that he'd need it."

"I was thinking the same thing," she rubbed baggy eyes.

"Ahem," Ino cleared her throat; "Tsunade-sama, I was wondering if I could speak privately with you…" she trailed off.

"Of course. Come to my office in a few hours and then we'll talk," the blonde dismissed the second hand medic.

"Actually… I was thinking we could talk now. It won't take too long. I promise."

"Fine. Speak," the matured blonde barked.

Ino stepped closely to her master and turned their backs on the trio as if it would block all sound. They obviously knew what she was going to talk about, so it didn't matter that she wanted her privacy. The low mumbles between the two had confirmed the latest events of the dishonorable Uchiha and before Naruto could nod off, Tsunade barked yet another order.

"Come with me, Ino. We'll be getting Anbu to protect you and keep a close eye upon the damned "last" Uchiha," the princess ran her fingers through her hair to clear away the persisting stress.

"What? I did not just waste my time of summoning you if you're going to take her away. I'm pretty sure all three can handle anything," one of the females persisted. Tsunade closed her eyes and was just about to agree when a pesky blonde decided to open her big mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino screamed in protest. "I don't even know these three murders and you're even considering sending me off with them. What the he-"

"Wow Ino-pig," Sakura started, "you really are a dumb blonde."

"Shut it forehead!" the blue eyed woman disputed without thinking. Her blue eyes grew large as she finally caught on. Ino turned to the yin to her yang and whispered softly. "Saku-"

"Not here," she grinned. "Let's catch up with some hot cocoa."

"And of course mani-pedis," the blonde squealed in joy.

As soon as Tsunade realized everything was settled, she poofed her granny ass out of the squeal fest. Naruto and Itachi, on the other hand, couldn't leave the giddy gals, made eye contact, had one of those 'oh shit, what the hell did we get into' moments, and Naruto held on for dear life to Itachi's arm.

The pair duos walked through the town and into the flower shop with a joyous greeting from Ino's mother.

"Hello dear, and who may your friends be?" an older brunette form of Ino asked.

"Hey Mom," Ino replied chipper-like. "These are just some friends from another village that took Sakura and I in when we went on a mission a while ago. They were in town and decided that they'd like to catch up with me, so we were heading towards my room." The lie was so flawless that Naruto dropped his jaw in amazement. Luckily, Itachi lifted his chin before Ino's mother could take notice.

"Alright, Sweetie, I'll be down stairs if you need anything." The four climb the stairs and entered Ino's violet room.

Directly across from the door was a twin sized bed resting underneath a single window. The bed was dressed in a dark plum comforter with more pillows then one would know what to do with. Each wall had a different hue of purple that had a slight shimmer. On the left of the door sat a simple black desk with some overhead shelves and completed with a black chair. It wasn't much of a room, but to Ino, it was just a sanctuary with out a judging identity that held many memories.

Instantly, Sakura performed a sound seal to keep all sounds from exiting the petite room but still allowed them to hear any noises from within the building. She then was about to release the henge when Itachi held up his hand to stop her. "Wait," he stated. The icy prince swirled his eyes crimson and scanned the surrounding area for any Anbu or watchful eyes. It was his turn to perform a sight and chakra barrier that would make the room seem empty from outside eyes. He did notice, before he finished, a pair of pale eyes glaring straight into his own orbs. "We apparently have a prying pair of Hyuuga eyes."

"That's probably Hinata," she threw clothes into the air as she ransacked her closet for nail polish. What she didn't notice was that the unidentified female visibly stiffened. "because that would just be creepy if Neji was watching. Ah! I found them! I found the box of all the colors even though I know you'll pick the same one as always," she spoke directly to Sakura. Finally they all dropped their henges and Ino gasped when she saw Naruto's face.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in a questioning glance.

"Gomen na. I had no idea you were-"

"_Ino-chan! You have a visitor!"_ The blonde internally sighed as she was saved by the bell (6). Ino left the room and left the trio to their thoughts.

"So… What was she gonna say?" Naruto scratched his head trying to figure out the final word.

"Really Baka?" Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Kitsune, she didn't know you were gay. That and she'll probably play it off as if she didn't know you were with Sakura," Itachi spoke smooth as velvet into his ear.

"OOOH! Wow… she didn't know I was with you guys? Dumb blonde…" At that point, Itachi could help but to mentally smack himself as the pinkette deadpanned.

**W/ Ino Downstairs**

Taking no time at all, the baby-blue eyed girl was down in the shop in no time, looking at an extremely pissed off Hinata. The girl was only eighteen and she already showed some wrinkles and stress of a forty year old mother. Motherhood had been tough for the teen, especially at such a young age.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with _him_? Did I not thoroughly warn you?" the pearl eyed beauty hissed.

"I promise it's not Sasuke," she dragged Hinata into the back room to avoid any commotion within the store. "I know what I'm doing, okay? I promise to you, it's not him at all."

"Really Ino? How can you blatantly lie to my face even after I saw those damned Uchiha eyes? If it's not Sasuke, then who is it?" Hinata had worked herself up to the point where one could visibly see her chest rise with every breath she took.

"Listen to me, I can't tell you. I know you don't want to hear this," Ino pleaded, "but you just need to understand. You can try Tsunade, but the fact is that it's better if less people know what's going on." Ino brought the red faced Hinata back into public eye and led her to the door. "I'm sorry, but you need to trust me." The princess was not finished, but there was nothing more she could do or say to change her stubborn blonde friend. Stomping out of the room, the bell on the door ringed to announce the Hyuuga's departure.

Ino's mom popped her head into the store from one of the rooms. "What was that all about, Missy?"

"Nothing Mom," the blonde rolled her eyes at how her mother constantly treated her like a child. "Do you know if we have any marshmallows left for some hot cocoa?"

"Hm… I'm sure we can find some. What's the occasion? You only drink that when… well when Sakura was still in the village."

"I know," Ino feigned sadness, "but my guests remember drinking some when Sakura and I visited and they wanted to honor her memory."

"Very well," the older woman sighed. "I just hope it won't bring up any bad memories."

Ten minutes later, Ino arrived back at her door carrying a platter with four mugs of the best hot cocoa garnished with whip cream on top. "Hey guys, I can't really open the door… would you guys mind?" Sakura's bright cheery face answered as she could smell the chocolate from downstairs.

"Oh my Kami I miss this so much!" she squealed. Ino entered and placed the tray on the desk. Itachi had seated himself at the desk long before the blonde had arrived and sat with a massive book in hand. Naruto, on the other hand, had thrown himself on the bed and had a questioning look as he picked through the various girly colors. The suave Uchiha lifted his gaze just enough to give Ino a smoldering look of gratitude followed by a chocolate smooth 'thank you.' Ino turned tickle-me pink and would've died right then and there had Sakura not snorted at Itachi's natural politeness.

"How come I never got a greeting like that?" Sakura accused.

"Hn," Itachi quirked a brow as he sipped the steaming cocoa. Naruto sat back and took in the sight as he adored his lover subtly stirring up trouble. He knew that Itachi never meant any harm, but he couldn't help but feel jealous that those eyes weren't his for that one moment.

"Uh… Naruto-kun, are you going to have some?" Ino said while holding out a mug. The jinchuuriki sat up on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs Indian style, ready to receive the drink.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, thanks," he smiled genuinely at the baby-blue eyed girl as he took the mug into his tan, calloused hands. "So… maybe we should leave you and Sakura to your girly nail-polish crap…"

"I wear nail polish," Itachi stated.

"That's why you're the uke," he spitted out without any hesitation.

"Oh Kami, as if I don't hear enough of this debate from Kisa-kun," Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino, though, was bright red and couldn't help but be completely embarrassed.

"Not according to last night," the devil prince smirked.

"Ugh, I do not need to be subjected to your sex life. Come on Ino, let's start our nails!" she turned the subject to save both blondes from too much embarrassment. "What color were you thinking?"

"Huh?" she was still stunned by the duos outspokenness but quickly recovered. "How about we use the special bottle?"

"Yes! Great idea!" the pinkette squealed. It was like she was ten again and everything with Ino was fantastic. Her tone changed though to a mysterious sound that almost sauntered into the demon boy's ears. "Naruto-kun, you sure you wouldn't like to try it?" she questioned to the cross legged blonde on the bed. To further the appeal, Sakura had sat on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to the blonde. She grabbed a clear bubble-like bottle that had flat sides as if it had been shared with another bubble, and topped with a glass, non-pointed cone. Within the bottle, an array of colorful liquids swirled from the deepest green to the sexiest reds that never blended, but twisted amongst each other (7). Her tempting tone had turned even Itachi's head just the slightest to catch a glimpse of the bottle. The dark prince easily recognized what made it different

"No! I refuse to be the uke," the blonde harrumphed to keep his manhood intact.

"Oh please, I can see it in your eyes Baka. You want to try it, so stop resisting," the pinkette rolled her eyes. Itachi aided the females cause by silently placing his book pages down to save his place and glided over in front of his lover. The dark prince melted his exterior again for a moment as he lowered himself to eye level and capture Naruto's chin with his long, slender fingers.

"Kitsune, just do it. I'll make it worth it later," Itachi whispered into his ear. Naruto melted right then and there into a pile of blonde and the ice king slinked away back to his book. Sakura and Ino, on the other hand, were tomato red as blood dribbled out of their noses from the steamy scene.

"Fine," Naruto regained shape. "But you better as hell not be lying," he grumbled with his arms crossed. Itachi found his seat again and returned to reading his book in silence as he kept a dog's ear on the trio. "Oi, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, are we going to do this or not?" The two girls nodded their heads profusely while wiping the blood from their chins.

"Come-come here, Naruto. We need to clean up your hands first," Sakura struggled to say. She had seen her fair share of yaoi when training with Tsunade, but nothing ever compared to a real life experience… or with an Uchiha. Ino seated herself on the between the window and Sakura.

"Naruto, can you move more in the center? It'd just be easier…" Ino asked, unsure of addressing him. The whiskered man scooted over just a bit until he was resting himself against the headboard of Ino's bed. He shoved his hands out and turned his head away as if it pained him to be painted.

The two girls went straight to work with nail files, clippers, hand lotions, exfoliates, and even a small cheese grater (8). After thirty minutes of gossiping, filing, grating, and clipping, Naruto's hands had no calluses, hangnails, or broken nails. He could've been a hand model had he not been a ninja.

"Finally! I'm done with the torture!" he turned his head back to look at his very clean, but not painted nails.

"Actually…" Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "your hands were so poorly kept that he haven't even started to paint your nails. Plus you were shaking so we thought you needed to pee." Now that Naruto had though of it, he really did. That hot cocoa went straight through him.

"Ano, where's the little ninja's room?" he asked as he crossed his legs.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Itachi spoke up. Ino was about to drop her jaw and speak out but decided against. He _was_ an Uchiha. Naruto rushed out of the room and the three remaining heard the door slam. Itachi faded back into his bubble as he continued his book, but he wasn't as isolated as the two girls had thought.

"So Forehead, found anyone yet? It's obvious that Naruto-kun is off the menu," Ino went back into her own confident persona.

"Eh… I wouldn't say "found" someone, but I'm workin' on one," she smirked back.

"Who?" Ino's eyes grew wide. "Is it another Akatsuki member?"

"Yes, but I don't think he sees me the same way. Plus, I still haven't given up on the last person I told you about before I left," Sakura whispered the last part.

'_Kami, does she really think I'm _that_ dense that I can't figure it out,'_ Itachi thought to himself. _'You have to be a complete idiot not to understand.'_ Just then, Naruto entered the room again and plopped back down on the bed, this time much more relaxed.

"I still don't get what you see in him," Ino retorted glancing at her blonde counterpart. "I mean, he's a great guy and ninja, but seriously… I thought you'd be over him by now," she thought aloud, making sure she didn't say anything offensive to catch either the pinkette or the Uchiha's ear.

"Who we talkin' about?" Naruto asked naively. "You met a guy at the festival or somethin', Saku-chan?" Itachi smacked himself in the forehead in which everyone turned in shock.

"I forgot to leave a note for Deidara and Sasori," he coolly covered up his fault.

"I'm pretty sure Dei has kept them from going to the room anyways…" Naruto mumbled. He shook his head to clear the mental pictures of the first time he'd seen them in the base. "Ano… what time is it? I thought we were supposed to meet the two some point today…"

"It's about 3, and yes, we should meet up with them during the festival tonight. Yamanaka-shi, will you be attending the festival with us?" Itachi questioned formally.

"Hai, and call me Ino. If you know Sakura, then you basically met her other half," her sincere reply caught the apathetic prince off guard. "Naruto, sit still! It'll only take a few minutes so long as you don't mess it up." The fierce female yanked his hand down again and started off to work.

"I swear if I end up with pink nails I'll-"

"Just shut it and get over it," the pinkette snapped.

-_-_-_- Yeah.. I know, that was all set up but w.e. **With Sasuke (back track to when he enters the Root base at around 4:10 am)** -_-_-_-

"Ah, Uchiha, Sasuke, what brings you to call this meeting?" a voice boomed down the colossal pipe.

"Danzo-dono, it would be preferable to talk alone," the meditating Uchiha coyly spoke, "wouldn't you think?"

"It seems nothing can escape the eyes of such a skilled Uchiha," the elder man waved his hand. Tiny footsteps were heard but no essence of another living being existing could be found. "Walk with me into Root and we can discuss what really brings you to my door step," his gravel voice ricocheted off the sewer walls. The aristocratic pair untrustingly trekked on top of the scum using concentrated chakra through the large iron threshold that contained the center of Root. "Now," the bandaged man turned to face the younger generation, "what _are_ you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you," the raven smirked. "We both know that Konoha is run by an emotional wreck of a princess. I know that you are technically disbanded but we both know that you have the manpower."

"Hmm... interesting that you would like to overthrow the position you've been working hard to gain. I haven't spent endless hours regaining your legitimacy as a Konoha citizen for you to throw it all away," his eye bore deep into the raven's deep onyx orbs and his voiced remained a monotonous tone of calmness. "I've worked my fair share of politics to cover your rapist acts. Is that why you come to me?"

"No. I come to you because I know you have the skills to run this nation and your cold heart tells me you have no problem fulfilling the job." The Uchiha smirked, "So do we have a deal?"

"Not before we smooth out details, but I will consider this. I trust neither of us will speak of this outside of this room?"

"Done," he spoke sharply. "Until next time." Within an instant the raven flashed out of sight within a flurry of leaves.

"Kisara, Kazura," the crippled man whispered.

**(A/N: the emphasis is on the ending part of the names… not the Ki and Ka.)**

"Hai," identical women appeared in front of the crippled man.

"Gather the others. We will need to make a few plans ourselves," Danzo hissed.

"Hai, Sensei," the duo disappeared in an entwining array of petals and leaves.

-_-_-**And we move on back into Ino's Room and back to normal time** (meaning around 3:30-ish)- _-_-_-_-_-_

"Naruto-kun, you can look now."

"Not bad... it's no orange but I guess yellow is just as good…" the blonde examined his nails.

"Jeez don't sound excited or anything…" Ino huffed. "Anyway, it's not like you have a choice. Whoever has the other end of that yellow is destined to be your best fighting mate."

"Nani? It's just paint," the azure eyed male waved off the statement.

"It's true," the dark prince barely audibly spoke without even raising his gaze from the book. "But also it only matches with the chakra that's been added to the mixture. _That_ would depend on them," he glanced quickly at Sakura and Ino. "So, who else has yellow?"

"eeetoo… We never found anyone with yellow… but you're not the only that hasn't found a match. We were just limited to the number of people… The color may change with a different mixture of chakras. "

"Add mine," Itachi's chocolate voice smoothly flowed through the atmosphere into the ears of the trio on the bed. Gently placing the archaic book down, he glided to the bed already making his chakra visible. Sending a small rotating orb down into the bottle, the fluids were laced with another dark violet shade.

"Wait, how come I didn't have to add my chakra?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

"Ano… you see, heh heh, when we both worked in the hospital…" the pinkette began.

"… we started stealing the ninja patients' chakra in a special vile that Hokage-sama told us was primarily used for medical tests," Ino finished sheepishly. "It has been said that when the nails turn a shade of pink it means they have found the one they are destined to be with, so we gathered as much to find our supposed true love."

"It will only turn pink if the soul mate applies it," Itachi added. "May I paint my nail?" Ino's eyes softened a little with image of the angular man taking complete concentration for a nail.

"Sure," Sakura handed over the bottle, "but make it quick because we need to get ready for the festival soon. What's the order again…? I think it may be the dancing night…"

"First," Ino began, "it's Opening Ceremony with all the shebang, then it's Entertainment of the Arts, so yes, there will be dancers, third is Cuisine-"

"My favorite of course," the whiskered boy interrupted the blonde beauty.

"_Not if I can help it,"_ the dark prince thought.

"Fourth is…."she twiddled with her earring, "Oh, that's right, fourth is Cosplay, fifth is the Cross Dressing night, strictly for the older crowd, and the last day is the ending ceremony of course. It's nothing big, just Tsunade-sama thanking everyone and then fireworks," Ino finished. "I've always had a problem remembering cosplay…" she absently thought aloud. By the time Ino had finished the list Itachi had finished painting his pinky fingernail and had begun to blow it dry. A vibrant hue of color dried on the extremely manicured hand, making Ino and Sakura both raise their brows.

Reading the duo's reactions, Itachi's deep silken voice rose from his throat to ask, "Who has red?"

-_-_-_-_-**With Kisara and Kazura (present time of 3:30)**-_-_-_-_-

The identical pair sisters leisurely leaned against a bridge railing, one with her face cupped in one hand with one arm down and an elbow holding her up, and the other with her arms crossed and her face resting to the side. Their striking looks were not meant to keep hidden as Root so often did. Creamy legs that went on for miles were bare save for black spandex shorts and pearly silk skirts. Instead of the normal shinobi sandals, the duo wore matching gladiator sandals with spikes on the front for a piercing kick. Mesh tank tops hugged every curve and revealed everything except a white band that covered their ample breasts. Although the fiery girls were exactly the same in every visible aspect, they each had their own sense of mind and clearly one was almost always dominant.

Staring at the water running beneath the bridge, Kisara finally opened her coy mouth with a faint blush of bashfulness. "Now that we've done what sensei asked," she paused to smile sheepishly, "shouldn't we tell the master the news?" Her face morphed back to its dreamy state of mind as she thought of their master while biting a nail.

"And how do you suppose we contact him without alerting Sensei-kun?" Kazura rolled her eyes and replied haughtily. "Just because our sensei is a baka doesn't mean he doesn't keep tabs on us."

"Kazu-chan, you're so paranoid," she twirled a ruby silk lock. "Plus you know he doesn't approve publicizing our relationship," she scolded. "Anyway, we keep ourselves in a constant bubble of nonexistence. For all he knows, we could be having some fun in the village since our last departure two months ago," Kisara winked with her vixen emerald eyes.

"Ugh, Kisara," she scoffed, "… actually, you do have a point." The two hatched a plan with the bond of inseparable twin-hood with only a glance.

**-_-_-_-We'll get back to our OC twins later, now to Kisame (**_**I know you guys have been wondering where he went**_**) ==_==_==_==**

Dashing through the woods, the blue man hardly broke a sweat running for a day and a half. Stopping at the hot springs may have been a bit out of the way, but a shark deserves a break every now and then. Plus his informant had contacted him ahead of time before he reached Sound.

_-Flashback and lemon warning-_

_Steam rose from the scalding water and curled around the two figures basking in the relaxing heat. Beads of water dribbled from their bodies making the cycle back into the water. Kisami's throat rumbled from a deep sigh. "What exactly was the need for this break?" he questioned._

"_My Lord," a delicate female voice sounded in the private bathhouse. "I've been toying with one of the members of Team Taka, and I don't think anyone suspects me."_

"_And this is all you had to tell me?" he growled. "I thought that you knew what you were doing. I should kill you on the spot," he threatened. _

"_Master, you should trust me more," she purred. "Of course I have more for you. The team has arrived except for Sasuke-"_

"_I already knew he wasn't there," the blue man cut her off. _

"_Kisame-san, you never let me finish," she playfully chastised him. Tracing his arm muscles with her soft finger tips, the woman continued. "Jugo is acting as the new leader of Sound. He's already proven himself to be the strongest and it seems as though the people either respect or fear him. Karin has been keeping herself hidden, but publicizes her face as the caring ruler next to Jugo's harshness. Suigetsu, my informant, believes I just come with the house and allows me to go anywhere. He's acting behind the scene and works the spy system. As soon as Sasuke returns, they will have their full forces."_

"_So what would be the best way to take the top?" Kisame glared at the sexual informant who had begun to trace his chest instead. Seeming not to notice his look, she continued down below the water to his navel and then back up._

"_I'm just an informant, not the mastermind," she purred with her lips grazing his ear. Kisame snatched her wrist and distanced himself from her vixen body. _

"_That's enough," his growl rumbled through the open air. "I collected you for your talents, not for pleasure. Now, tell me what I want to know."_

_The delicate plain Jane sighed heavily before she realized she pushed the envelope too far. "I guess I'll confess. I'd separate the three, Karin first. She will be able to detect you before you even enter Sound, and pleasure is one of my talents."_

"_And how do I get her away from the others?" he questioned. His grip loosened a bit only to retighten when the girl struggled to free herself. _

"_Do you have anything that belongs to Sasuke on you?" she foxily leaned in so her moderate-sized breasts were up against his chest. She was no stunning creature, but that didn't mean she wasn't tantalizingly beautiful._

"_His old family necklace. He hasn't worn it since the massacre though," the blue man informed. He made no attempts to move her. _

"_Doesn't matter. As I recall, those absorb trace amounts of chakra from the original owner. She'll just think he's very far away and something must have not wrong. She'll leave by herself in order to get alone time with him. Just try to mask your chakra better." Her serious tone changed though when an idea popped into her pretty little head. "Like staying in a body of water," she whispered on his thin blue-gray lips. Finally letting go of her wrists, Kisame clasped his arms around the petite woman and started to nibble on her lower lip. Pulling her in tight, the woman sat on the gilled man's lap with his semi-hard manhood. _

"_Jun," he pulled away from the kiss, "I can't."_

"_You always seem to find some reason to stop," she pulled him back into a deep kiss while grinding her hips making him moan. Her attempts were futile though when he pulled away again. "What's different this time?" Her tone was completely monotonous, but her face showed the rejection and pain. Kisame turned his head away in guilt from the disheartened woman on his lap._

"_I don't love you." All that could be heard was their rugged breathing and the water churning from heat. _

"_I know." Those words made the moment stand still. Jun's hands glided to the azure face and pulled Kisame's gaze to her own. "And I don't care," she smiled with perfect crescent eyes. She kissed his lips delicately with a tear rolling down her cheek. Now that there were not strings, the Akatsuki man had no problem taking in every essence of the woman. _

_Pulling her closer into his chest, Jun's body trembled the lower Kisame's hands travelled from her back to grasping her fair ass. She began to grind her hips hard onto his manhood with the aid of his rough palms. Together they moaned as Kisame has his way nipping at her neck down to her collar bone. Jun arched her lithe body and inhaled the cool night air mixed with the curling steam as she descended upon Kisame's enlarged member. Unlike the fluidity he generally rides, his moves were quick, harsh jerks into her body. _

_To him, it just didn't feel like she should be cherished. He wanted release and that's all. There was only a one-way street of love between the two and the cord severed when he turned from her when she leaned in to kiss him._

_Her slick walls clamped tighter on the blue nin as he bore deeper into her folds. Bouncing upon his lap, Kisame couldn't handle the sight of her jiggling boobs and slip one hand up to fondle the pink nipple while his mouth attacked the other. Before she knew it, Jun had clawed her nails into his shoulders and threw her head back in ecstasy. Her body shook as her mouth opened to voice her release, but no sound came from the overwhelmed woman. Kisame milked her for all she had but after three more deep thrusts into her tight pussy, the man found his own release and muffled his cries in the crook of her neck. _

_-_-_-_-_- End of Flashback -_-_-_-_-_-_

Coming to an end of his journey, the gilled man created a vast sea within the forest. It was quite obvious that it didn't belong, but many travelers of the mist pass by and odd occurrences are passable. Finding a nice branch to hold the Uchiha's necklace, Kisame had set the trap and waited for the fun to start.

Well, that's it folks. Sorry for the delay… you may kill me later… **Please Review!**

1) I totally made up that dress so if you're into fashion and it sounds like crap to you… well I'm sorry. :) but I personally think it's cute.

2) It sounds crazy to tap your nose but seriously, it's an impossible habit to break.

3) I'm consulting a map I found in photobucket. You can look it up if you need the visual.

4) I did the math. If Sasuke was 8 during the massacre, add five years to the 13y.o. Sasu, then add the 2 yrs. for the time he was with Oro, and then add three more years to be 18. and Ita is 23.

5) It's an honorable way of protecting a samurai's way of life. They only served the emperor and when the country changed, they couldn't change their way. Instead, they committed suicide in an honorable fashion of stabbing themselves in the abdomen, crossing it horizontally, and then pulling the katana up into his heart. Usually the man is unable to finish it so he has a well trusted male family member (usually a brother) ready to slice the samurai's throat before he passes out or backs out. **Yeah, that's right. I'm an American and I actually know knowledge of other countries ;) and no. I didn't look that up.**

6) What a great show :) well… the earlier years…

7) Just image search "interesting perfume bottles" it's literally the second one of the page.

8) Make shift ped-egg :)


	21. Catty Women?

**Recap:**** Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino are about to get ready for the fair. **

**Sasuke has made a deal with Root, but is currently knocked out and in the Hospital.**

**Kisame is about to try to take over Sound.**

**-_-_-_**- **In Sound** -_-_-_-

_Sniff. Sniff._

"What is it Karin?" his voice grumbled in the hall. Jugo lounged in a large stone throne slightly off to one side; his arms resting on the sides with his fingers curled along the end of each arm rest. Etched into the stone, thick lines outlined each event of the open surfaces that portrayed matching designs on the block chair. Thin lines were carved in starting from the bottom of each arm rest and grew thinner as they laced intertwining up towards the top, forming the sight of fire growing from the ground. The arch of the back of the throne had carvings of a burst of light growing from behind Jugo's back. Positioned slightly behind, but next to the colossal throne to show the inferiority to Jugo sat a delicate, pillowed pedestal. The octagonal place shined from the gold paint as the light hit the hourglass curve. Placed for comfort, a deep violet pillow accented the over-the-top throne and to top it off, solid gold wires laced the top to create a tiara effect as it joined in the center with intricate weaving. Karin had her legs curled beneath herself in a lounging position. They were basically royalty after all, might as well enjoy it.

"I sense something on the outskirts of the city," she straightened up, placing her feet promptly on the floor. "It smells like…" she paused to sniff once more, "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed. "Stay here. Something must have changed in the plan. Don't tell Suigetsu where I'm going."

"Karin, you know we should tell him," Jugo glanced toward her unconvinced she'd listen.

"Oh please!" she waved him off giggling, "Sasuke-kun would love to have some alone time with me!" Hopping off her seat, the love sick woman gushed all the way to the door with sickening sweet nothings oozing from every poor of her body.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-With Ita, Ino, Saku, and Naruto-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Reading the duo's reactions, Itachi's deep silken voice rose from his throat to ask, "Who has red?"

"Sa-Sakura wears red," the blonde beauty choked out. The ebony prince lolled his head to the side and glanced at the gapping pinkette.

"Hn." His thin lips tugged back into a smirk as her face grew from utter shock, to complete disbelief, to slight anger at Kami, and finally ended with a wicked smile of possibilities. _'How could I never see this side of the girl? Did I really dwell on her brash behavior towards Naruto-kun?'_ the Ice King thought as the devil woman in front of him finally found her innocent face. _'There's more to her that I can't see. Maybe… No, she'd never agree unless there was something in it for herself.'_ "I believe it's time to get ready, wouldn't you agree?" the slick man gazed his onyx eyes towards his blonde and seemed to pull at the heart strings of each person in the room.

"Ha-hai," Naruto melted right onto the bed as Ino muffled a squeal.

"Show off," Sakura huffed. She may have been caught at first, but she just hated falling into his little traps. _'If he thinks I'll ever be swept away by him, then he's blinder then I thought!'_

'_**Cheya! Show 'em girl!' **_Inner yelled in support. _**'but he's sooooo HOT!'**_

'_Where the hell have you been? And what happened to being a threesome? You _fail_ at supporting me!' _Sakura screeched at her inner.

'_**Don't get sassy with me! I support the side with the most perks. It just so happens that two smokin' guys outweigh you,"**_ Inner Sakura shrugged. _**'A woman has got to do what's best for her, and denying Itachi is like swallowing poison on purpose.'**_

Huffing again, no one paid any attention to the pinkette when Itachi grew closer to Naruto and began to pick him up from where he sat.

"Uchiha Itachi, put me down now!" the jinchuriki ordered with a promise of death.

"Hn." The dark prince only smirked at his lover, but possible victim, and transformed them both back into Naru-chan and Itaru. The two females, on the other hand, were goo-goo eyed with the knowledge of who currently was dominant in the steamy relationship. "Not on the chance that you'll get hurt," he finished. Azure vindictive eyes sent daggers towards the drool worthy man. "Sakura-san, are you coming?" he singled Sakura out offhand, still continuing the stare down with his uke.

The pinkette snapped back into reality when it meant she'd have to leave her best friend. Furrowing her brows and screeching at the top of her lungs, no one was quite sure if the sound barrier would hold. "WHAT? We're supposed to _protect_ Ino! What happen-"

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" an unexpected voice growled, causing three pairs of eyes to widen. The blonde continued, "I doubt Ita-kun was going to just leave her here. Everyone thinks I'm so annoying, but when you open your mouth it makes me seem like a damn genius!"

"Na-Naruto-kun," the emerald eyed girl stuttered. The tension was so thick that a kunai could slice it. There was no reason for his lash out, but for some reason he just snapped when he heard her complain yet again. Something about her shrill piercing voice just made the nin snap. By this time, Itachi had placed his lover on the floor, his smug smile gone to a serious tone. He knew better to stay silent, for this wasn't his place.

"Change your appearance. Ino, grab what you're going to wear," the blonde ordered. "You will be accompanying us to the Inn where we three will get dressed." Turning sharply on his heel, Naruto walked out the door and called back to the three. "Itachi and I will be waiting outside to give you some privacy." Itachi followed the pissy blonde outside the room and closed the door.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- With Ino and Sakura Alone -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"What the hell was that about?" Ino hissed. Her eyes were wide in disbelief but her brows furrowed with anger. "How could you _let _him talk to you that way?"

"I-I don't know." The pinkette's eyes held a glossy shine with tears building in the inner corner. "He-he j-just snapped…" Her emerald orbs slid from Ino's bright blues down to the tidy floor. Ino gathered the manicure items back into her basket and placed it upon a shelf in the closet for an easier find next time. Glancing back as she heard thud from a pair of knees hitting the floor, the blonde's confused anger immediately changed with a softened face of concern.

"Hey," she whispered. Ino stepped soundlessly on the hard wood floors, "I know it hurts, and I know you're not going to want to hear this," her knees sank to the floor as well. Lifting her hand, Ino wiped the runaway tears that happened to escape. Sakura lifted her gaze to meet sorrowful blue windows of the soul. Ino took a deep breath and continued, "You need to talk to him. You need to know what made him change so easily because I know that he doesn't act that way." The blonde beauty had her hands clasped over Sakura's shaking fists. "That's not what you expected, I know, but-"

"I get it." Sakura retracted her hands from beneath the blonde's. "You might want to hurry and gather your stuff," she whispered. The pinkette raised herself off her knees and brushed any dirt off of the red dress. "We don't want them to wait too long." Her coldness continued though, when she walked past her best friend, who still sat on the floor, without a glance or an offering hand towards the desk to fetch a tissue. Plucking one from the box, Sakura dabbed under her eyes in order to prevent running makeup.

**=_==_==With Itachi and Naruto (this happens the same time Sakura and Ino are talking)=_==_==**

"Talk," Itachi said. His voice deepened with his next word. "Now."

"Not now 'Tachi." The blonde blew off the demands, leaned his back against the hallway wall, his arms crossed, and his nose scrunched just a bit to show is malcontent. His long eyelashes hid the cerulean orbs and opened to a pale slender face only a few inches away.

"No. There was no need to snap at her like that, so unless you come up with a decent reason, I will wait here." The stern voice pissed the jinchurki off, but not without turning him on a bit. Naruto's blue eyes held traces of crimson seeping through the iris.

"Why must you stick up for her?" he growled back. "You know _nothing_ of what she's done."

"I knowenough." Itachi paused before he could lose his emotionless status but continued before his lover could react. "She just wants acceptance," he paused to find the next words, "and love." Right after the words escaped his lips, the door opened and next to the plain Jane kunoichi, a little blonde boy with soft brown eyes stood holding a canvas and brown leather pack slung on his back.

"Let's head out," Naruto said. His voice was gruff and refused to look at anyone in the eye.

They left the shop ten minutes to four with a note taped to Ino's door telling her mom her whereabouts. Of course it wasn't exactly true, but enough to ease the aging woman's mind. After slipping out the back door without being detected, the quartet headed straight to Main Street and up to the inn where they were greeted cheerfully by the old mole-y woman herself. It didn't take much of Itachi's charm, though, to slid past her swiftly after two strenuous minutes of trying to avoid eye contact with the rather large "birth mark" upon her face. It was only until they had reached the safety of their suite did anyone speak with purpose.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san, the room on the left is your room. Don't waste time." The instructions were brief, but the two nodded at Itachi's deliberate instructions. The air was tense and awkward, especially since Itachi had spoken so much. It didn't help that before the two could make a move, Naruto had already slammed his door shut followed with the click of the lock.

"Eeto, Itachi-san, is there any way I can help?" By this time Ino had already dropped the henge and had pleading blue eyes directed at Itachi.

"Hn." And with that, he turned on his heel to open the door, easily picking the lock, and shut the door behind him.

"Come on, Ino," Sakura said. She had already started to turn to the door, leaving her oldest friend in the living room. "Let's get dressed." Ino followed without a word into the awaiting room.

**-With Itachi and Naruto—**

There he sat. Obediently and patiently he sat on the bed. The bathroom door creaked softly with steam escaping into the bedroom. Standing in the doorway was a seriously pissed off blonde with a loose towel around his waist. "It wasn't your place." Four words uttered from perfect pink lips with steam rising from the surrounding skin.

"Hn."

"Bastard. Is that all you can ever say?" Blue eyes narrowed sharply at the Uchiha sitting upon their shared bed. Each word had been laced with venomous hatred.

"Hn."

"Why the hell do you always have to be a teme?" Naruto started to scream. Itachi looked at him with complete indifference and bore his eyes straight through the blonde's pretty head. "Respond to me when I ask you something!"

"Hn," he grunted. A smirk followed. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore. Walking straight up the to Itachi, he pulled back and punched him square in the jaw. Itachi only turned his head with the impact of the punch and returned his eyes back upon the furious blonde.

"I fucking hate it! You _steal_ Sakura away from me, try to rape her, and now I get to deal with her whiney ass as I pick up the pieces of her life! How the hell can I deal with something that you fucked up so much! Is this your damn way of sharing? When have you ever shared? You've shared once!" Naruto held up his index finger. "You've shared once our entire life and it was a damned bento box. I fucking hate you Sasuke! You act so damned stoic with your indifference and cool attitude, but you're just a jealous bastard that throws away everything he steals! So fuck you. Fuck you! Fuck Sakura! And you know what? Fuck ME!" by the end of his rant, Naruto two inches in front of Itachi's face with his chest rising and falling to catch his breath.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah…" Blue eyes had begun to hide behind greedy lids as Naruto fell into Itachi's lap out of exhaustion. Itachi's deep velvet chuckle whispered through Naruto's ear, making curious eyes reopen. "What's so funny?"

"The whole Inn must have heard you." With those words said, Naruto groaned out of embarrassment and hid his face. Itachi smirked and rolled his mate onto the bed. Rising slowing from the mushy mattress, the raven made his way to the chair where his cloak lay and pulled a scroll out from within. "Naruto-kun," he said. Naruto looked sleepily up at the Uchiha.

"What?"

"Get dressed." A small puff of smoke followed the order. All Naruto could see was black and red ruffles but was too tired to even protest the girly attire. Slipping the towel off his waist, the blonde easily transformed himself into the earthy brunette, Naru-chan, and struggled into the form fitting dress. Itachi unsealed his own costume and walked into the bathroom. The tension was still lingering in the air from the earlier outbreak, and neither of the two felt like bantering at the moment. The silence was broken by a soft knock and Ino's voice sounding through the door.

"Hey, are you two ready yet?" She tried to not to act like she heard any of the yelling, but even a brick could notice the hesitation in her voice. Itachi walked out of the bathroom standing proudly with a fully bloomed red rose in his hand.

"Ah. Come in," Itachi responded.

**(A/N: from here on I'll be talking about Naruto in female form. Just to avoid confusion)**

Ino stepped through the portal as Itachi drew near to his mate. Tucking the rose into Naru's tight bun, the two made the perfect flamenco couple. Fitting tightly around Naruto's small waist, the black background dress proved authenticity with a bold red rose pattern. The plunging v neckline still modestly covered her fake bust with black lace. Thin green vines decorated with gold and malachite foliage connected each bloom and bud on the dress. Keeping with the theme, black and red ruffles accented Naruto's toned feminine arms. The fitted body stopped right above the knees, cut up by a solid black horizontal ruffle. Red and black folds cascaded down the rest of the body, completing the look entirely down to the red leather, two inch heels. Clearly they weren't kitten heels, but still had a sense of sexy with ribbons crisscrossing across the top of her delicate feet. Naruto was obviously the one being displayed between the two, for Itachi was dressed in all black. His black pants rose higher on the waist and hugged much tighter, emphasizing his perfectly toned rear. The puffy sleeved button down was tucked smoothly into his pants and tamed at the hands with button cuffs.

"You two look great," Ino said. She was breathless at the perfect couple standing in front of her. "Let me go drag Sakura out and we'll all be ready." She quietly left the awkward tension in the room caused by the vacant faced duet.

Itachi turned his neck, making eye contact with Naruto. "You do know you're going to have to talk to her, right?" The auburn haired girl broke the connection after the question was posed.

"I was trying to avoid that situation."

"She heard you yelling."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," she growled back. "After tonight."

"Hn." Mossy eyes rolled in their sockets before realizing that their candy was leaving the room. "If you do that enough, they could get stuck." Itachi slipped out of the room with a smirk, leaving a growling Naruto behind. Striding past the door, the girl caught up with her companions. It was quite clear that both Ino and Sakura were dressed to impress, especially with their bodies.

Ino hardly covered her modest bust with a vibrant light blue satin bikini styled top. Jingling from the skimpy top, silver beads outlined the top and hung down for more attraction. A solid matching blue gem hung in the middle, joining the two cups together and drawing the eye down her toned abs with three strands of silver glass beads. Several satin blue ribbons originated from the large gem and wrapped around from Ino's ribs, to her back, and then back again to the gem, accentuating her female figure. Hugging low on her hips, a silver beaded band was the only solid clothing of the bottom half. Hanging from the belt were three inch equilateral silver triangles. Each had the exact same beading on the cloth and strands hanging off to create more jingle in every step. To cover the rest of her body, a light flow-y skirt was attached with two gaps in the front, making a loin cloth look. The airy material swept down to the ground, finished with a silver trim. If dressing like a belly dancer wasn't calling for attention, then Itachi couldn't imagine what would come next.

Standing a foot and a half radius away from everyone, Sakura held the perfect ballerina pose in a handmade Russian tutu for a minute, but fell back onto the pads of her feet. The bodice was a solid dark magenta with a thin gold trim surrounded the plunging neckline. Straying from the original trim, stitched gold swirls accented with royal purple created a regal look. The tutu itself started out as lavender closest to the bodice and as one's eye travelled out it turned the purest white. Matching symmetrical gold and purple stitches were made into the tutu to compliment the two pieces.

All together, they were going to be the envy of the crowd with such authentic costumes, and although they will bring a lot of attention, there are always many more that seem to outdo even an Uchiha.

"Let's get goin'," Sakura suggested. "We don't want to have to stand in line to get into the good clubs." They all changed their appearances save Naruto and Ino, and headed towards the town. Once they reached the residential outer layer where most nins live, Itachi wrapped his arm around his the petite auburn woman at his side. He wasn't too fond of perverted looks from wandering eyes.

"Naru-uke," Itachi smirked into his lover's ear. "I have an errand to attend."

"But what about dancing?" the petite woman pouted.

"One hour." It was more a statement then asking to go, but Naruto nodded anyway. "Besides, plenty of straight guys will hit on you." Itachi smirked at the thought and then stalked off. The girl only huffed at the sickening thought. Not that he was flamboyantly gay, but the idea of strange men hitting on him because he's a "hot chick" made him mentally vomit. He finally understood why Sakura perfected her chakra punch.

**-_-_-_- With Kisara and Kazura -_-_-_-**

"Kisara-chan," soft lips harshly whispered, "are you sure this is a good idea?" Kazura sat ridged on a tall bar stool with her porcelain skin legs crossed and her arms locked forward with her hands placed on her knees. Her eyes blazed fiery fierce waiting for the man of the hour to walk through the door.

"Of course," the twin giggled lying on her back across the private bar with her head hanging off the edge in the direction of the door. Her long legs were bent with one crossing over the other, much like her sister's. "Anything else would just be too boring," her dreamy smile was plastered on her face with her eyes closed. "He just got home from a loooong mission," she cooed, "and I'll bet he'll need some help relaxing. I mean, it's been awhile since he's been home." Glancing towards her mirror image, Kisara was just about to continue speaking when the doorknob started turning and a lean figure stood in the frame.

"Kazura," his coal eyes glanced over the aggressive woman and nodded in her direction. "Kisara."

"Master-kun," Kisara purred, "we've been waiting for you."

"This meeting must be short," he briefly cut her off. "If we are caught-"

"If it's about blondie," Kazura stared at his soulless raven eyes, "we saw you two together," she smirked, "and honestly, we don't care," she finished with a raised eyebrow.

Kisara sensually slid her crossed leg to a strong foot hold on the bar. Placing her delicate hands on both sides of her head, the fiery twin lifted her stomach into a human bridge. She then bent her legs into springing position and pushed her lean body into a handstand, preceded by an air split of her mile long legs. Closing them once again, Kisara bent her legs back and sprung her arms up, landing on her feet and leaning back into the bar she was once laying on. Glancing up at the ice man in front of her, she noticed no signs of emotion upon his face. "It's not every day a man hardly glances at a woman with her legs spread wide open," Kazura spoke for her show off sister.

- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **Back to Sound** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hanging low above the ground dangled a small trinket tangled around a twig. Dew collected around the metallic pendant and descended to the earth, picking up speed. Embracing the drop of water as brethren, the forest floor drowns in a makeshift sea with a lurking predator.

"I smell you Sasuke-kun," Karin lilted. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are!"

The lovesick girl giggled with extreme joy taking no notice of her surroundings. She easily dismissed the water as a flood from the northern sea. The girl followed her nose only a few meters more until stopping where the scent seemed the strongest. Only until a ripple expanded out from below her foot hold on a branch did the woman regret her voyage. Kisame emerged gracefully from the water sporting the well known cloak and a flashy sharp smile.

"Karin," he stated with a nod. Her eyes seemed to widen in fear. The match was over before it started, for how can a tracker beat muscle? "Would you like to give up now, or should I kill you in a fight?" Karin fingered for a kunai and tightened her grasp around the handle.

"I'm not going anywhere." She readied herself for an attack.

"You wanna know something great about chakra?" the fish man chuckled.

"Idiot. I know everything about Chakra," she haughtily replied. Her tough act didn't even phase Kisame's smiling face.

"Oh. Then I guess you know that it flows without disturbing the surroundings.

**Yeah… you can pretty much hate me now… it's chill if you do. I've pretty much given up on this story. I love it to death, but there are so many aspects that I overlooked and rushed as a young writer. I may still continue it, but it won't be updated regularly. Sorry guys. I know where I want to take it. And I also know I want a book two for it, it's just, I have about… seven/eight more chapters before the end. :/ and I'm already being torn in five different directions. But other than that, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I promise I will finish this one day or another.**

**Types of dancers**

**Flam****enco**** Naruto's dress = ****/tienda/producto/traje-de-manton-%28negro-y-rojo%29/4380/**

**Itachi's outfit, just look up male flamenco dancer.**

**Ballerina****..uk/Frames%20Pages/tutus%20%20made%20to%20measure%**

**Belly Dancer****- Sandra bellydancer**


End file.
